Upside Down and Inside Out
by Violent Words
Summary: When a girl plucked from an amature wresling comapny is brought into the WWE, the lives of her, and her friends, are flipped in every way. First fan-fiction, tell me if it's bad. Alex Riley X OC, Wade Barrett X OC
1. Meetings, and Odd Greetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; except for My OC's…these are real people. This is merely something I came up with, due to no sleep and watching WWE as it was…Anyway. This is sorta an OC type thingy. It involves Nexus, Cena, Miz and Riley, The Corre when they come along, and a few other people who might pop up every now and again.

David Otunga walked through the same halls as he had since being a part of NXT. He knew most of his way around, but the maze of rooms sometimes completely confused him, even now. He bit on his lip, ducking into one randomly when he noticed his boss, Wade Barrett, walking forward. He was glad the Nexus leader was distant today; otherwise he wouldn't have been quite so lucky in his was the locker room, and he knew for a fact Cena was in here… He looked around, and there was the purple and denim clad superstar, sitting down on one of the chairs, thinking. When Cena saw Otunga, he almost smiled. He liked Otunga, but he had issues with the rest of Nexus."…Let me guess…Wade?" Cena asked him, unable to help but grin a little.

"Yeah…You look like you just got hit with a very confused bus." Otunga stated. Cena made a face at the Nexus member."Yeah…You could say THAT again. I just ran into the weirdest girl before…in the building. You'd be lucky if she were twenty or something…All she said was hi, and then she left like she was in some sort of hurry or something…" Cena said, confused still.

"Huh." Otunga said, as the door opened, and Wade Barrett stepped through. Otunga snarled and grabbed Cena by the shirt, both of them thinking the same thing."You had better find her, Cena!" He growled at Cena, who slapped Otunga's face."Fine." Cena snarled, making to leave the room. Barrett stopped him. "I've had it up to here with you, Cena…Remember for me, what's at stake."

Behind Barrett's back, David Otunga flinched. He hated seeing Cena getting into trouble with Barrett, especially at his hands.

"Look for whom?" Barrett asked Otunga once Cena had left the room. Otunga shrugged slightly. "Some girl he crashed into earlier. I'm curious." He admitted. Wade shook his head. "That's a waste of an effort." Wade said, rolling his eyes. "If you two are talking about the new girl, she's hanging around the boiler room last time I saw her…Annoying someone most likely…perky little bitch." Barrett said. "What makes you say that?" David asked his all-too-grudgingly team mate. From Cena's description, she was very quiet…Noting that he hadn't spent much more then maybe a few seconds with her.

"She jus' had tha' kind of air to 'er." Barrett said. Otunga couldn't help but find that a bit judgemental, but let it go, leaving the room. He wasn't in the mood for Barrett. He nearly ran head first into a jumpy black haired girl, followed a little curiously by Cena. He'd evidently followed her, and she was obviously a little nervous."This is her." Cena said to David, who blinked. She looked like how he imagined a mouse in its last seconds."Is stalking quite normal in this industry?" The girl asked, finding her tongue, which was actually fairly sharp, with the ever so slightest hint of a Russian accent hiding in her Australian accent.

"Apparently so." She said simply to Otunga and Cena. Cena tried his hardest not to laugh. So she'd just been nervous earlier.

"…Sorry?" Otunga tried, completely confused. This didn't seem like a shy little girl, so much as a girl with a big mouth, and a mind of her own.

The girl seemed to calm down at the apology, but Cena didn't. He was still laughing a little bit behind the girl."Where are you from?" David asked."OH. I just got assigned here, but I'm not wrestling for a little while. I'm from right here." She said, grinning widely to herself."Okay…Then what are you doing here?" David asked her, shaking his head in confusion. The girl thought about it for a second.

"I guess it's purely self serving." She said, smiling cheekily at David.

Otunga took a second to look the girl over. She wasn't very tall, only maybe being six foot. She had a slender but muscular build, especially around the legs it seemed. Her eyes were dark blue-grey and shaped very innocently, framed by black eyelashes. Her skin was sheet pale, with slightly blushed cheeks and dark red, full lips, which were now smiling at him. Her was a pure black colour, and was slightly curly, but not frizzy, and, even in a ponytail, fell midway down her back. Very pretty looking girl, but that was a problem.

"Are you done staring?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. Otunga rolled his eyes at the porcelain girl. "How old are you, kid?" Cena asked, coming up beside David, grinning ever so slightly. He already liked the girl. "I just turned twenty five." She said, before speaking again. "I'm Elena." She said, making a face. "I mostly just get Lena…You're Cena…" She said, nodding the purple clad employee, who nodded. "And…You're…David Ot…damn it, what's your last name?" She said, shaking her head. Cena grinned a little, and David had the urge to slap the smile off of his face.

"Otunga." David supplied for the clueless rookie girl, who smiled at him, before thanking him. "Sorry…I'm a little scatter-brained…which is why I was so nervous early." She explained to Cena, while David listened. "I'd placed something I was supposed be keeping somewhere and I lost it…I've found my keys in the fridge before…" Lena said, distantly, before snapping back to reality.

"Anyways, we'd all better go; we're the last ones still hanging around." David said, looking around at the mostly empty building.

"Good point…" Lena said, waving good-bye and heading out. John shook his head a little bit, unable to believe pushed him a little, making a face. "Thought she was shy.""She was, honestly! Maybe there's two hanging around here? Little sister, big sister?" Cena suggested to Otunga, thinking a little. David shook his head, unable to believe it, and headed out, Cena following him.

"I'm gonna walk to the hotel…See ya next week." David said to Cena, who nodded and waved, slipping into his car and driving off.

He thought about things as he went along, before his eyes caught sight of a shelter, with people crowding around it, some asleep, other's in sleeping bags, and others with bowls or plates of small rations of food. Homeless shelter.

Otunga blinked twice, as his eyes caught sight of Lena, serving out. He waved her over, and she slipped away, somehow, and ran over. "Hey! What're you doing down here?" She asked him, blinking in confusion. "I might ask you the same question." Otunga said, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly, glancing at his soon to be co-worker casually."Oh, I volunteer here most nights." Lena said softly, lowering her eyes a little bit. Otunga was a little confused, until she spoke again."I know what it's like to be homeless…" She said gently, biting on her lip, and turning her head to look back at the people in the shelter. "Mom was druggie, and she always forgot to pay the bills, so we ended up on the streets half the time…she never noticed." Otunga couldn't think of anything to say, so he kept quiet, but curiosity made him open his mouth."Do you have a place to stay now?" He asked her, finding himself a little concerned about her. He'd just met her, but he already liked her, and couldn't help but want to learn more about her.

"Oh, yep. Just in a little motel, but, I guess soon I'll be tail-gating with the rest of you people." Lena said, looking back to the people again."I almost don't want to leave them." She whispered. Otunga smiled a little bit, watching a tear fall down her face. He reached out and wiped it off of her face. "Sorry…crying like an idiot." She muttered, wiping another few.

"Lena! You can go home, I've got this." A male voice called out to her. "…Alright…Hang on." Lena ran back, and hugged a teenage girl, who smiled softly and kissed Lena's temple. "Good luck, sis." The male voice from earlier said, cuddling her. The teenager hugged her tight. "We're gonna miss you." She whispered. Lena cuddled the two of them, and her brother offered her something. Lena took it, and cuddled him, murmuring words of thank you into his ears, before leaving. By the time she reached Otunga, she was crying again.

"Brother and sister?"

"One of my brothers…the other's off in Australia." She said quietly, chewing on her lip. "They're the one's who convinced me to do this in the first place…" Lena pulled her bag onto her back, sighing softly, starting to walk. "Who trained you?" Otunga asked her."Dad…He died when Laura was two." Lena told him, looking to his face, and then back to where she was kicking the , and it happened quickly enough Otunga had no clue how she did it, but she ended up, belly up on the snow. He found the sight amusing until she kicked out her leg to knock him over too. Springing up, she grinned, hiding her eyes from him under her fringe."I'll see you tomorrow." Lena said, disappearing. Otunga, from his spot on the ground still, lay there blinking."She's going to be trouble." He told himself, standing upright, and heading back to the hotel.

So, what d'you think? My first FF, so…yeah. More?


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

I decided to post two chapters today . I'm awful, but I wanna keep writing this. I own nothing or anyone you will recognise

* * *

"Why's your back wet?" Heath Slater asked him when he slipped into the hotel room the two of them shared. Otunga felt sorry for McGillicuty, sharing with Wade, but he kept his mouth closed."New girl." Otunga said, sitting down, and accepting the towel Heath offered him, wrapping it around his back and pulling on it from both ends.

Heath looked briefly confused, as he looked around for the food he'd set aside for the man."Didn't know we were getting a new girl." He said in confusion, before making a face. "Could have sworn I saved you some."Otunga had to laugh, despite the chill in his back."You're really awful, you know that, right?" He told Heath, who continued searching. Heath sighed, giving up. "I think there's food in the fridge, anyway." Heath said, rolling onto the bed in the corner.

Otunga rolled his eyes."You're useful." He said. "Not hungry anyway…" Otunga stated, leaning back against the wet towel. Heath rolled over on the bed, to face Otunga."What's the new girl like?" He asked Otunga, fishing through the bag at the end of the bed, trying to find something.

"She's trouble, but she's not a bad kid." Otunga admitted. "At least, that's my first impression of her…I think she may be of a Russian family or something…"

"Sounds interesting. Maybe she and Vladimir can start a Russian singing group." Heath said absently. Otunga aimed and tossed something at Heath's head

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just cause I could." Otunga said, grinning across the room. "She doesn't seem like that, anyway." Otunga said, rolling his eyes."Looks can be misleading…""Unless you're Wade Barrett."Heath burst out laughing. "That's why I like sharing a room with you." Heath managed to choke out at Otunga, who smiled too. A knock sounded at the door, and in an attempt to calm himself down, Heath pulled the door open, grinning at Justin Gabriel. "Hey, buddy." Heath said, still laughing. Justin seemed a little confused, but came through the door, all the same. "Hi…what on earth did I miss that's so funny?" Justin couldn't help but ask, despite his normally quiet nature. Otunga cracked up now, laughing hysterically, rewarded by a thump on the other side of the wall. Wade.

"WOULD YOU ASS-HOLES SHUT UP?" He growled. Otunga could have sworn he heard McGillicuty jumping a mile.

"Sorry, boss." Heath called back, trying to rein in his laughter and failing miserably. Otunga heard noises from the next room, followed by storming out of the room. Heath ducked his head out of the door, watching their boss and Michael leave."Wow. What crawled up theirs?" He asked, Justin joining in with the laughter this time. When he calmed down, he re-asked his question."What exactly was going on in here when I knocked on the door?" Justin asked, shaking his head a little bit. Heath cracked up laughing again, while Otunga explained.

"Um. We were discussing the new girl we've got hanging around…"Justin joined in with Heath's laughter, grinning at the two of them. Otunga had to smile watching as Justin accidentally fell backwards into Heath's lap. The two turned bright red and sprung away.

"Awww, so cute!" A familiar voice spoke up, and Otunga jumped a mile, along with the other two, still bright red, Nexus was Lena. "How the hell did you get this address? And which room I was in?" Otunga asked her, shaking his head. "Oh, I didn't know, I was just curious as to the laughter…McMahon sent me here instead of the motel…literally stood there, outside my door, waiting for me to come home…seems he likes to keep people together…Oh, hello again Justin." She said, waving. Justin grinned, and Heath instantly seemed jealous. Otunga laughed. "Heath, this is Lena." Justin said, and Otunga couldn't help but wonder how the two knew each if she could read Otunga's thoughts, Lena spoke.

"We met a few weeks ago when McMahon came to have a look at what I could do, and if he'd have preferred me to go through NXT first, or just string on…"

"Happened to be at the same gym, and McMahon asked her to demonstrate things, using me…and then to have a simple little match…"

"…In which I kicked his ass!" Lena finished, and Heath and Otunga's heads were swimming by the end of it. "Was kinda fun…afterwards, we went for a celebratory drink, and sorta got to know each other." Justin added, and the two other's could barely keep up.

"Oh." Heath said, before Lena skipping over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, to everyone's shock, and even Heath's horror.

Otunga finally laughed, when Heath relaxed and petted her back awkwardly. "Don't worry…I won't steal him away." Lena said, drawing back, giggling at the expressions on the two men's faces. "I like her." Otunga said through peels of laughter. Lena was something else. Something very different, but not…Santino different. Good different...Justin quickly rid his face of the expression, before nodding. Heath remained in shock, before Lena stuck her tongue out, and he laughed.

"She's not bad…but she better watch her mouth."

"Or what? Big Bad Barrett's gonna get me?" A cough came from the door, and Otunga couldn't help but have the feeling that Lena was in trouble.A look over his shoulder confirmed this suspicion. Wade stood there, eyebrows raised, looking either a little amused, or pissed off, Otunga couldn't tell."Listen, kid." he growled, stepping across the room. She laughed a little, before rolling her eyes as he spoke. "I would learn quickly, that your opinion doesn't matter around the WWE. You stay silent at all times, and if I hear another thing about me come out of your mouth…"

"Oh, fuck off." Lena snapped. Wade seemed taken aback by this. No one had ever told him that before, and Otunga could see she was enjoying this. "For a start, you are just as new to this as I am. Secondly, I don't give a blind bat as to what you think, and lastly, don't threaten me, or you may have a surprise coming your way…"

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you left our room, before we wake everyone else up." Heath said, keeping his tone as respectful as he could snarled and left, slamming the door shut. Justin laughed. "Nice." He stated simply, offering a hand up. Lena reached up and smacked it with her own, and he instantly put her in a headlock jokingly. "This is what Wade would love to do to you currently." Justin said, laughing at her, as she worked her way out of the headlock and held both his arms behind his back, laughing as he flinched. "Oww! Let up! I'm nowhere near as flexible as you!" He complained. Lena laughed and let him go, and he rubbed his shoulders.

Otunga laughed, before his eyes found Heath's face. He knew…he knew very well about Heath's feelings for Justin. To see him playing around with Lena like this must have stung.

"Hey, Lena, d'you have a travel partner?" David asked, curiously. "Nope, not yet…" Heath jumped up quickly. "Hey, Justin. Why don't I bunk with you, and Lena can hang around boring old Otunga?"

Justin paused to think, before shrugging. "I have no problems with that…Lena?"

"Naaah. You two have fun." She said, winking at Heath, who blushed and went to grab his things. Justin's eyes followed the red head, before dropping to Lena. "I'm glad you've got yourself a contract, Lena…"

"Otherwise, you getting beaten to a pulp was useless." Lena said, putting an arm around him in a cuddle. Otunga had to smile.

Justin made a face. "You're very mean sometimes, Lena." He told her, grinning as Heath walked back into the room, bag over his shoulder. "Awww…" Lena pouted, before waving at Justin and Heath, pivoting, and performing some strange jumping roll thing Otunga couldn't name onto her bed.

Justin blinked, and Heath laughed, patting his team mates shoulder, before heading out, Justin only a step or two behind him."Grou -"

"Don't bother with the rules, I break them anyway." Lena said to Otunga simply, pulling a book open and reading a few words, tossing it aside."Dull." She said, standing up and walking around. Otunga just watched her, before shaking his head a little, watching her wander around the room, adjusting things to make her seem more comfortable.

"You done?" He asked her, as she stopped to look around. "yep…just like the first home I remember." Lena said, nodding. Otunga made a face. Scruffy…not exactly how he liked his places."Although…the smell is different." She admitted softly, before removing her hoodie, falling back across her bed again. "Do you own any other clothes?" He asked her. Jeans and a t-shirt couldn't be comfortable to sleep in."What on earth makes you think I don't?" Lena said, sitting upright to glare at him. He jumped slightly. She looked genuinely scary when she was mad."Yes, I do, for your information…" She muttered, pointing to the bag he hadn't noticed her throw over. She hadn't been carrying a bag…"Hang on…"

"Some things are better left unknown."

"Right." Otunga said, shaking his head in disbelief. Lena was strange…In many different ways. He watched her jump back up, and start fishing through the fridge, obviously looking for something to eat. "You DO know you can order room service, right?"

"Hmm?" Lena said, looking back up at him, confused.

Otunga groaned, falling back onto the bed. "THIS is going to be fun." He muttered, before drifting into a deep sleep…


	3. Odd Way To Wake Up

Thank you to wades wife and Aquahogcodes for the reviews. Next chapter up, and again, I own nothing you will recognise.

* * *

The first thing David Otunga noticed when he woke up, was that Lena was missing from the room, which instantly worried him. She was definitely trouble, and that couldn't be good, especially around next, was that he'd been dragged from one end of his bed, to be curled up at the head of his bed, amongst the pillows, the blankets tucked up under his chin.

Sitting up, he could get a better look around. The room was nearly spotless, and Lena's bag was absent. Twisting to look at the clock, he made a face at the time. He heard a fit of what sounded like laughter from down the hall. After changing out of the clothes he'd fallen asleep in, he headed down the hall, not quite awake, following the laughter. As he worked his way down the hall, he recognised the laughter as Justin's. He peeked carefully through the door, and blinked, rubbing his out in the strangest positions on the Twister mat, were Heath and Lena, wrapped up, trying to stay upright, while Justin held the board, laughing hysterically at the scene before him. Personally, Otunga couldn't blame him. It was a strange sight, but it certainly woke him up.

"Hurry up, Justin! I can't stay like this forever." Heath groaned out to the laughing South African sitting down beside the Twister mat, obviously having trouble staying upright. Lena laughed, from her upside-down position, her face red, suggesting she'd been upside down for awhile.

Still laughing, Justin spun the arrow on the board. "Left foot green." He said, laughing. Both competitors complained. "Our right foot's already on the green, along with our left hand!" Lena complained."Are you TRYING to kill us?"

"Maybe. Now, move." Justin stated, getting mumbles from the both of them. Lena slipped a little, and if Heath hadn't been so oddly positioned under her, she definitely would have fallen. Heath yelped as his foot missed the mat, finding his hand, and he collapsed. Lena let out a hoot, and something told Otunga, just looking at his team mates, that this had been going on for awhile.

"Nice game." Heath said, grinning ear to ear at Lena. "Wow…I'm officially awake now." Otunga said, unable to believe what he had just seen in front of him. Lena laughed, turning to face him. "Hiya David. Sleep comfortably?" She asked him, winking at him. Heath and Justin nodded, a smile sneaking over both of their faces.

"I was actually comfortable before I walked into this room." Otunga said, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm bored now…who's up for another round?"

"NO." The three men chorused, almost panicked. Lena seemed to find this funny. "How long as she been in here?" Otunga asked Heath and Justin, while Justin fiddled with pots and pans, sorting things out for breakfast. "Um…maybe an hour or so? It's been possibly the weirdest hour of my life." Justin informed him, to have Lena spring on him from behind, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and swinging backwards, using his weight, and surprise, against him, to wrestle him to the ground."I never said it was a BAD thing!" Justin protested. He didn't like being man-handled, and it was a secret not many people knew about him. Lena laughed from above him, and let him go, Heath making faces at her behind her back while she helped Justin up, before checking through her bag.

"I've got everything…when do we head out?" Lena asked the group in general, obviously eager to get on the move. Heath laughed at her, before checking his watch.

"Not even an hour til we meet the others, Lena, calm down." He said, patting the rookie on the shoulder, shaking his head.

Otunga shook his head, as Lena set to packing the Twister mat.

"Where did you guys even get that?" he asked them. Justin, from the kitchen area of the room, responded over various hissing and popping noises. "Oh, Lena asked one of the people working here, and I think they sent her up here with Twister to try and wear her down a little bit…didn't do much. She'd beaten Heath three times, and I'd managed to get her once, after she towelled me two other times…Want some, David?" He asked, tongs coming out as he flipped a few things onto a plate.

"Thanks." Otunga said, accepting the plate, leaving Heath and Lena in a discussion about specific kinds of pins."I'm alright with just hook of the leg…" Heath was saying when Otunga stepped back in, Justin behind him, offering a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs out to Heath, who thanked him, and smiled up at him, causing Justin to blush, and murmur to Lena hers was coming, disappearing again."I always preferred a roll up pin." Lena said, grinning a little bit, watching as Heath stuffed his face with the food. Otunga thought about it, before speaking.

"Depends what sort of situation you're in…If your opponent is out cold, what's the point in potentially waking them up by jolting them too much…It's good for the element of surprise, but frankly, roll up's can be an inconvenience." Otunga said, and Heath stuck his tongue out at Lena, earning him a kick in the shin, and a stolen piece of bacon.

Otunga stifled laughter, shaking his head. The two were like children…it was kind of funny to him. Justin came back into the main part of the room, balancing two plates. Lena sprung up, accepting one of the plates, a cheerful thank you coming from her mouth, as Justin sat down next to Heath, shaking his , he looked up at Lena."He stuck his tongue out at me!" She said, through a mouthful of bacon and egg. Heath made a face at her, shooting back."She stole my bacon!"

That was it for Otunga. He burst out laughing, his body shaking with the effort of trying to keep it silent.

"What are YOU laughing at?" Lena asked him, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth, watching him, while Justin and Heath stared up at him, shaking their heads. "You two!" Otunga said, laughing still. "You're CHILDREN!" He said, nearly tipping himself off the chair he'd found in the corner of the room. "Are not." The two muttered in unison, earning a few giggles from Justin too. A tap on the door sounded, and the four people inside instantly became very silent. "I know you lot are in here!" The annoyed British voice sounded. Lena stuffed a fist in her mouth to stop her from laughing again. "You don't let me in, I'll break this door down." Barrett said, voice twisting into a soft snarl. Lena wiggled her fingers, mouthing a single word: "oooooo!"

Heath burst out laughing, before Justin stood up to open the door, Lena and Heath in peels of laughter on the floor. When Justin opened it, Otunga nearly lost his stomach laughing. The British man was standing there, in what was appeared to be a night-gown, a hat, and slippers. This didn't help Heath or Lena, either.

Justin managed to keep a straight face, despite the laughter behind him.

"yes, sir?" He asked, managing to sound mildly confused. Wade glared behind him at the three people laughing on the floor. "Can you cut it out? You disturbed my beauty sleep!" Wade growled at them. This had as much effect as a rabbit baring it's teeth.

Lena sat up, still giggling, cross legged.

"Hey, Wade? Where'd you get the night gown? I'd like to get one!" Lena said. Justin made an unsuccessful attempt to stifle his laughter as Wade's ears went red.

"Doesn't matter anyway…we have to meet the others in a little while…I'd make myself appropriately dressed, before the others saw you." Justin suggested.

Wade threw his hands in the air, disappearing, and Justin shut the door, turning to glare at the three behind him, all laughing.

"Seriously, you lot! You could TRY and be serious!"

"With him dressed like THAT?" Lena giggled, and Justin cracked a smile, which earned him a pat on the back from Heath. "You have a point…Did you really mean it when you asked him where he got it from?" He asked the giggling ebony girl.

"No way! I have the decency to wear PJ sets, thanks very much…wouldn't find me in something that short…" She said, making a face."Unless I had leggings…Dad always told if I was wearing anything shorter then above my knees, whether I liked it or not, I was wearing shorts or leggings." She said, smiling distantly for a second, before lowering her head and sniffing softly, wiping her eyes, which had gone from sparkling with excitement, to dull, and teary within a few seconds.

Justin sighed softly and stood, looking for something for her to wipe her eyes with. "I'm alright." She told him, using her arm sleeve to wipe her eyes. Justin raised an eyebrow and took a few tissues anyway, handing them to her.

Lena used one to blow her nose, before tucking the rest down her sleeve, obviously for safe keeping.

"I'm sorry." She murmured quietly. "I still miss him." She said quietly, before standing up, gathering her empty plate up, and washing it in the sink, neatly arranging it in the dish rack. Heath, Justin and David exchanged a glance behind her back, curious unspoken words settling between them. "We should go, right? Sooner we meet up with the others, the longer we have to avoid Wade and the others." Heath said, making a face.

"Good idea…I'll grab my bag." Otunga said, jogging out of the room, while Justin dashed around the room, gathering his things together.

When he'd finally gathered his things, he came back, to find the room locked already, and voices from down the , he jogged slowly to catch up to them. The two were obviously trying to cheer Lena up, and between them, they weren't doing bad.

Heath lifted her up onto his shoulders and piggy-backed her the way down, while Justin checked grinned at the sight. She'd had no issues fitting in with part of Nexus…it was the rest of them that worried him.

Lena suddenly jumped from Heath's back. "I call shot gun!" She announced, running out, followed quickly by a protesting Heath.

Justin laughed, shaking his head. "Well, they have no difficulty getting along." Otunga said, signing a few things, and handing over the key to the room he'd stayed in.

"Because they're both immature, and they're both friendly." Justin said, grinning. "you driving, or me?" he asked. Otunga shrugged.

"I'll do it." He said, and Justin tossed him the keys, and the two headed outside, settling the argument between Lena and Heath, before driving towards the air port.

* * *

That was a fun chapter to write. I am actually a HUGE Wade Barrett fan, but I really couldn't help that… *ROFL* Next one will be from mostly Lena's PoV, or mixed rather then mostly Otunga's…


	4. First Plane Trip

YAY, new chapter! Again, I don't own anyone, but Lena. And Hollywood - it's mentioned in this chapter :D

Lena: ...thanks.

* * *

Friendship, and people willing to speak to her were things Lena had missed out since she was thirteen years old. So sitting here, waiting for the rest of the roster to arrive, talking to just about everyone, was a new experience for her. Currently, she was seated beside Kevin Kiley, better known as 'Alex Riley' and Michael 'The Miz' Mizanin, chatting away with the two of them like there was no tomorrow.

More, Lena and Alex were chatting away, while Mike listened curiously. For someone so cocky and over-confident in the ring, he was about as quiet as they came out of the ring.

"So, where's your family from?" Alex asked her, curiously, resting his elbow against the wall, resting his head on it comfortably. "Dad was Aussie, and mum's Russian." Lena informed him, her grey-ish eyes never leaving his face while they spoke. "That's really cool…" Alex said, grinning at her widely, causing a smile to rest over her features, lighting up her eyes.

"How did you get into wrestling?" Mike asked her curiously, glancing over at her. Lena paused to think about it. When had she decided this was what she was going to do? She frowned, biting on her lip.

"When I was eight." She decided. "A few of dad's friends liked to wrestle with him on the weekends, and I sat down and watched them sometimes…dad taught me most of what I needed to know, and after he died…I kinda just kept going…competed in amateur wrestling competitions here and there, but nothing big like this…" Lena said softly. "You two?"

"Development contract. Alex was my apprentice on NXT, and he's hung around since."

"Oh, cool." Lena said, before looking down as Barrett slid into the room. She didn't dare glance up at Heath, Justin or Otunga, for fear of laughing again. Barrett ignored the snickers coming from the opposite side of the room, and found himself a place by the door.

"What does he look so moody about?" Mike asked, watching Wade curiously. He looked a lot more sour then he normally did.

"Some things are better left unsaid in public. This happens to be one of those things." Lena answered, barely keeping the smile off of her face. She looked around at the group around them.

"I've gotta ask…How does a plane keep all of these big bulky muscle-y guys up in the air?" She asked, unable to believe it was possible. Yet, she'd never been on a plane before."Don't worry, Lena, it's perfectly safe. And we don't even use the planes half the time. We normally drive, but this place is miles away." Mike laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Stop panicking, alright…you'll send everyone into a panic…"

"What's your in-ring persona like?" Alex suddenly asked, cutting across Mike, and Lena frowned. "Haven't worked one out yet…McMahon and I sorta don't agree…Cause I suck at being anything less then me." She stated, grinning a little.

"Which is?"

"Completely, one hundred percent mental." She said, using the words her brothers were always using to describe her.

Alex and Mike laughed, tearing Otunga's eyes away from the door, to watch whatever was going on. He shook his head in disbelief, watching how easily the girl could talk to people, and make them laugh. Like back in the hotel room…

Suddenly, everyone was standing up, and piling towards the doors, Lena, Alex and Mike among them. "I'll see you guys later then! I've gotta get back to David." Lena said, standing up and grabbing her bag. Mike sighed softly. "You won't find him now…Wait until you're on the plane it'll be easier." Mike told her. "Just stick with us for now." Alex said, and Lena nodding, chewing on her lip. "I've never been on a plane before." She muttered quietly.

Mike grabbed his bag, standing beside Alex, who had just picked his own up.

"She's an interesting one…" Mike murmured to Alex, while Lena jumped nervously from foot to foot, playing with her plane ticket, chewing on her finger nails from time to time.

Alex grinned, nodding. "definitely…I like her." He informed Mike, who hid a smile. "She's difficult not to like." He admitted to his apprentice. He watched as Lena cluelessly faced the woman asking her to please remove her shoes, and show her had to laugh at this, carefully removing his own shoes, and signalling for a very confused Lena to follow his example. Obeying, she pulled the set of slip on shoes off her feet, frowning, before handing the woman her ticket, before turning around. "What's that for?" She asked, ignoring the quiet laughter coming from their mouths.

"Check for bombs…" Mike explained to her, smacking Alex upside the head to remind the rookie to behave himself.

"What idiot would bring a bomb onto the plane?"

"You'd be quite surprised." Alex said, rubbing the back of his head. Lena only seemed more nervous, and when she was given her shoes, she instantly stowed them in her bag, much to the amusement of the other superstars around her.

"You can't go barefoot!" Wade Barrett chortled behind glared at him slightly, before allowing herself a grin."For future reference, that shirt suits you much better then the nightgown!" She said, before slinging her bag back over her shoulders and stepping through the door, leaving many laughing superstars, and one embarrassed, and very pissed off man.

Alex and Mike followed her through, slipping their shoes on as they did, Mike still laughing slightly. Lena stepped into the plane, looking left and right for Otunga, Heath and Justin.

"Where are they?" She asked Alex and Mike, who were just coming up behind her now. "They mustn't be on yet…Come on, sit here for now, until they come on." Alex said, sitting down, Mike settling at the window seat, and Lena sat on the other side of Alex, frowning at the entrance intently. The two watched her, curiously. When David entered, he came over to her.

"Where'd you go?"

"I'd ask the same question, but then we'd just be confused…I was with Alex and Mike." Lena said, making to stand up, before Otunga shook his head."Don't…Barrett's DECIDED we're ALL staying up the back…you know, the whole -"

"I'm-Mister-Grumpy-And-I'm-Gonna-Punish-The-Whole-Stable?"

"Yeah, pretty much…I'll see you when we get off."

"Okay…Have fun!" Lena said, and Otunga made a face at her.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, earning a laugh from Lena, and even Mike. "Now we've got…how long?" Lena asked, curling up in her seat, clipping the belt across her when the sign flashed at them.

"Just a little while." Alex soothed softly, patting her hand, which was clamped around the armrest, to the point her knuckles were white and pink.

"Calm down, or you'll cut off the circulation to your fingers." Mike said to her, rolling his eyes. "D'you want the window seat?"

"So she can see how far above the ground we are? Not a good idea." Alex said, and Mike shrugged in agreement, staring out it when the plane started, making Lena jump. "Shush." Alex said, softly. "The planes just starting up, alright? D'you have a battery operated thing to keep you occupied?" He asked her, and she fiddled with her bag, which she'd kept down by her feet, instead of up above her, like most people.

"Um…no." She said softly, biting her lip as she zipped her bag up again, leaning back, trying to relax. "How…high does this thing go exactly?"

"Afraid of heights?"

"No! Just…of crashing." Lena said, keeping her eyes shut, as the plane lifted off the ground. Sighing, Mike leaned over and slowly uncurled her fingers from the armrest."Calm down…we won't crash." Mike promised her, returning to his previous position. Alex sighed. "Maybe a game?"

"If it was anything like the game I played this morning, I doubt they'll let us."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Lena said quickly. "What kind of game?" She asked, looking around for a game they could possibly play in such a small space.

"Hangman, magnetic scrabble…Go Fish."

"that'll do…" Lena said, as Alex fiddled with the side pocket of his bag, drawing out a deck of well used cards, and removing ten of them. "We'll leave the stack in the box…"

"What about pairs?" She asked quietly. Alex thought about it briefly. "Pairs go under feet." He said, and she nodded, looking at her cards. Alex removed two, slipping them under the tip of his shoe.

The game went on for awhile, both parties cheating most of the time, until Mike called a stop to it, declaring the game a draw. Alex shrugged, putting his cards away, thinking for something to do. That always annoyed him about plane trips - he never had any clue what he was going to do during them."how much longer? I'm getting restless.""You complain as much as Riley here." Mike said from his book.

"Thanks…how long?" Lena said, making a face at him. Riley laughed at her, shaking his head. "I don't know, Lena, calm down."

"Can I ask…why do you call him Alex Riley, instead of Kevin?"

Mike looked up at her, as if he hadn't realised he'd been doing it. "I don't know…Must be habit." He said thoughtfully. Lena shrugged it off, looking up, before chewing on her fingers again. Sighing, Alex reached over and took hold of her hand again.

"Why do you do that?" He asked her. "It's really irking." He admitted to her. Biting her lip now, Lena shrugged a little."When dad got stressed, he'd always chew on his fingers, and I used to copy…I never grew out of the pattern, especially after he died."

"Sorry." Lena shrugged

"Don't worry." Alex relaxed at her words a little, bit thought a little about what she had said. Before he could get in too deep, she'd begun singing quietly, in a language he couldn't identify.

"Lena, what are you singing?" He asked her, lowering his tone when Mike glared at them for interrupting his book. Lena blushed slightly, cutting off her song to tell him the name.

"Reminds me of home." She said softly, biting on her finger again. Alex smacked her hand. "Cut it out…that really can't be good for y-OW!" He yelped, as she grabbed his arm and twisted it, Mike watching them.

"Touch me again, punk, I'll snap it off." She growled to him, letting it go, before turning to the front. Cena leaned over from the seat behind them.

"You three okay up here?" He asked them, both eyebrows raised. Alex was blushing furiously at all the attention now, and his arm was really hurting him…

"She's been biting at her fingers, and I smacked her hand, and got my arm twisted for it." John laughed into the seat, shaking his head. "Sheesh…can't go a plane ride without someone getting mad, can we?" He asked, laughing a little bit. Lena tilted her head back to look up at him. "You want a turn?" She joked to him, grinning widely. "Nah, I'll pass." John said, ruffling her ebony hair as she sat back normally, her pointer finger getting bitten at again. Mike raised his eyebrows at John. "You taking her on? Teach her all she needs to know about the WWE, or are you sticking her with some other poor soul." He shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe shove her on Brianna, and Stephanie…Depends what McMahon has in mind for her…Hey, kid, got any idea about an in-ring persona?"

"Not really." Lena admitted, taking her finger from her teeth, thinking a little. Mike noticed many scars across her fingers, down the palms of her hands, and mostly likely further from the way she covered her wrists. He raised an eyebrow, before grinning at her to cover it up. It didn't fool her. She took hold of her hoodie sleeves, pulling them over her hands."You'll work it out…Or Big Boss will." John said, grinning at her. "Isn't mostly McMahon's choice anyway?" Mike said, eyebrows raised. If he could have chosen his in-ring, it certainly wouldn't have been the one he was currently jumped as the plane seemed to start going down. John laughed at her. "Not a fan of planes?"

"I'll avoid them as much as I can after I'm off…I feel really sick." She said, leaning back against her chair, shutting her eyes. "Oh great." John murmured, shaking his head. He looked around the plane for Otunga, and bit on his lip when he saw him up the back, Wade talking to him, Otunga looking bored, Wade seeming quite intrigued, and fairly ignorant of Otunga's lack of enthusiasm.

"Hope he gets off quickly." John said, sitting back down quickly, before he could get into any trouble. Alex watched as Lena's skin turned from white to pale green."Hey, I've seen that colour before! What's the name for it?" He asked her, teasing her to try and get a smile out of her."Mint ice-cream?"

Alex nodded, grinning a little."That's the colour…" he said, nodding. Mike rolled his eyes. "You're so immature, the both of you." He muttered under his breath."I'm sure you are too after a few a drinks." Lena said, trying not to move her mouth too much. Mike shrugged."Who isn't a mess after a few drinks?"

"My brother." Lena said nodding, instantly regretting it. Swallowing back, she bit on her lip, and they took the hint, as the plane touched down. As soon as she was allowed, Lena was up and out of the plane as fast as she could go safely.

* * *

Chapter end XD That was longer then I thought it was…Next chapter is going to see the arena a little while in advance.


	5. Too Late To Go Home?

New chapter up :D Again, I own nothing...unfortunately.

* * *

"Shut UP!" Lena growled, while Otunga laughed. "You poor thing…don't worry about it, everyone has trouble with planes the first time."

"Not everyone…And I only had trouble when the thing went down!" Lena said, pouting. She'd stolen the front seat, claiming she still felt sick, but was really just sitting there to have a better look at where she actually was. They'd been stuck in traffic for a little while now, and Heath and Justin quickly trying to describe the colour she'd been when they'd first seen her off the plane wasn't making things better.

"Apple and custard baby food?"

"Nearly." Otunga admitted, earning a smack to the shoulder from Lena, who was torn between trying not to smile, and joining them.

"Hey, guys, Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson?" She asked, trying to change the subject, and the two actually thought about it, to Otunga's horror.

"You two WATCH that dribble?" He exclaimed, unable to believe it. Judging from the blushes on their faces, he'd been right.

"Uh…kinda…And Taylor all the way for me." Heath said, before his eyes widened, flicking to where Lena's dark blue and grey ones were grinning at him from over the seat. Lena burst out laughing, along with Justin, and even Otunga chuckled.

"That's SO not fair!" He complained, as the traffic lightened up a little bit, and they were able to move forward. The peels of laughter didn't subside for a long time after, as Lena spent the rest of the drive trying to work out ways to catch Justin off guard, failing on most accounts, catching Heath a fair few times. When they arrived at the arena they'd be competing in, come Monday again, Lena snapped her jaw shut, slipping out of the car, silently slinging her bag over her shoulder, eyes wide. Carefully, she snuck in, Otunga, Justin, and a bright red faced Heath not far behind her.

Quietly walking through the area, avoiding people here and there, some of them busy, other's looking around, she found her way to the ring and smiled softly, sitting down on the ramp. Justin came by and sat beside her, a timid smile crossing his face.

"What d'you think?" Lena turned her head to face him, before looking out around the empty arena, thinking about how it would be full to bursting in less then a weeks time.

"Is it too late to go home?" Justin laughed a touch, looking out over the arena with her, smiling slightly at her words.

"Just a little…And I don't think you'd enjoy another plane trip." Lena rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder playfully, and he grinned at her.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey guys!" A cheerful female voice said. Lena, confused, turned around and looked up at the blonde. She had a few bright pink streaks, and a happy looking face. "You must be Lena. I'm Nattie." She said, offering her hand out. Lena grinned and took it.

"Yeah, you caught me…Nice to meet you." Lena said, and Nattie seemed quite thrilled with this. "It's so good to get another Diva around here! There aren't quite enough of us hanging around." The blonde babbled on.

"I know, there's just so many men's superstars hanging around…" Nattie laughed gently, grinning a little. "Anyway, it's really nice to meet you!" She said, waving and skipping off. Justin glanced over at Lena, who seemed to be twitching.

"She's really nice…" Lena said, as if unable to believe laughed.

"She's always really nice, and really supportive of nearly everything…she's good to have around actually." Justin admitted.

"Yeah…I'm not used…to that." Lena said, blinking, before fiddling with her bag and pulling a set of bandages out to wrap around her wrists and hands.

"What happened to your hands and wrists?" He asked her, eyes glazing over her scars."Some are from training, others from breaking things, and most are accidents…" Lena said, bandaging her wrists and hands, trying to work it out so she could move her hands most of the way.

"Try like this." Justin said, taking her hand and wrapping it only around her wrists. "Just wrestle with fingerless gloves on."

"They slip easy though…"

"Then don't worry about it. Cover them with make-up." Justin said, shrugging softly. "Just don't worry about it for training." He told her.

"thanks." Lena looked down at her brightly coloured bandages, grinning. "I love bright colours…Especially with black…Cyan and black has been my favourite combo for as long as I can remember." She said, smiling a little. "Or glow-in-the-dark green and black…"

"Maybe you could wrestle in bright cyan and hot pink and black…"

"Awesome!" Lena jumped up instantly, and Justin quickly followed her, hoping he hadn't put any ideas in her head.

"Where are you going?"Lena stopped, looking around the empty hallway, biting her lip briefly."I don't know…" She said, laughing a bit. Justin rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of her hand. "Come on, you goof." He said, shaking his head as he took her off, back to where more of the RAW superstars were showing up.

"When will the guys from Smackdown start showing up?" She asked, curiously. Justin shrugged. "Whenever, I guess…I'm not sure…"

"There you two are!" A-Ri's voice said from somewhere to the left of them, making them both jump. "ha-ha." He said, and Lena made a face, shoving him.

"Be nice." She mumbled to him. Justin looked around for a second, before thinking. "I'm gonna go see how many of us are here." He said, taking off at an easy jog.

"How are you feeling? I haven't seen you since you ran off of the plane." Lena grinned.

"Better now, and even came up with some outfit ideas…although, Justin sorta put the idea in my head." Alex laughed a little."Good to hear you're feeling better." He said. "Mike got really worried, but that's a lot like him."

"Until you get him in the ring…Speaking of that, did you see the arena?"

"Not yet…Hey!" He yelped, as Lena took hold of his hand, dragging him out to the ramp. He grinned a little. "I've seen bigger…" Alex said and Lena grinned, running down the ramp, and sliding into the ring, leaning back against the ropes.

"They're a lot more comfortable then they look…"

"Try splaying out over one the wrong way…it hurts like hell." Alex commented, coming down the ramp more slowly, climbing up and slipping through the top and middle ropes.

"I'll pass for now." Lena said, climbing up on the turnbuckle, standing cautiously on top of it, before balancing out on the top rope.

"You see…that's never smart during a match." He pointed out to her. "So many things could happen. Like, someone can bounce the ropes, push you so you get tangled…"

"We aren't in a match, are we?" Lena asked him, jumping down off of the ropes, smiling up at him. He had to laugh at the distance in height between them.

"I'm probably one of the smaller ones here…I'm only 5'9." She said. "Don't worry, you aren't the smallest…You're taller then Rey Mysterio…and Kaval."

Lena laughed, leaning against the ropes again. "He's just another jumping bean." Lena said, rolling her eyes to show her opinion of Kaval, before rubbing her eyes.

"Look who's talking!" Alex said, raising his eyebrows. "You seem tired." He told her.

"I am…Didn't sleep, so I got all hyped up on coffee…it's wearing off." She admitted, sighing slightly as she pulled her eyes open and jumped up and down on the ring, smiling slightly.

"Wonder what the writers have in store for me…or if I'll even be in this week." She thought aloud. Alex shrugged, unsure what to say.

"Hope you end up in _A_ story line soon…Be fun to see what's going on." He told her, grinning a little, watching her jump around the ring. "But you'll need to sleep, otherwise you won't be able to join in."

Lena rolled her eyes."You remind me of my brother…always worrying." She said, grinning a little, before turning around and leaping at him, pinning him to the canvas.

Alex grunted slightly as he hit the mat. "Did you do that to him when he worried too?" He said, raising his eyebrows at Lena, who grinned impishly at him. Mike laughed at them from the top of the ramp, shaking his head as he strode down and resting his chin on the canvas under the bottom rope.

"You two having fun?" He asked them, grinning.

"Not really." Lena laughed at Alex, before letting him go, standing up, only to have her foot grabbed at, and end up face first on the canvas.

Alex laughed and rolled her over, grinning at her. "Never hit the canvas like that?" He asked, smirking at her evilly.

"Normally back first…" She admitted, before slapping him, quite literally smacking the smirk off of his face. Mike laughed again, hiding his face in the canvas, patting the mat."God, you two have no idea how funny you are together." He told them, sliding up into the ring, as Lena rolled backwards into a handstand, stepping down. "He started it!" She said, grinning eagerly, while Alex tried to work out if Lena had really just slapped him."I'm sure…What d'you think of the arena?" "It's huge…and I'm terrified." She admitted. Alex stood up, eyebrows raised, while Lena grinned at him. Mike laughed."Don't be scared…won't do you any good." He informed her. "You don't even know if you'll be in this week yet…you don't have an in-ring yet, so most likely, you won't be in, unless you run out and interfere or something." Mike said, grinning a little.

Lena laughed at the idea, but she was considering it. Alex relaxed a little, watching her lean against the turnbuckle."Do we get to practice today?" Lena asked, excitedly. Alex laughed, and Mike shook his head. "Sorry, not today…Tomorrow, I think we're aloud." He informed pouted, as Alex sat down, grinning a little bit.

"So, on the whole good guy versus bad guy thing, where are you?" Alex asked her, resting his back against the lowest one, arms bouncing on the ropes a little."Bad guys…Good guys never have any fun." She said, grinning a smile which made the blood rush to both of the men's faces."If everyone around here blushes that easily, then we're all going to have problems." Lena said, rolling her eyes at the two of stomped, in his typical fashion down into the ring, pouting slightly, but seeming more intent on looking for possible weapons The Nexus could use.

Lena stretched a little, before grinning. "I was just saying we needed a satellite dish, but we got two instead!" She said, feigning innocence. Alex looked completely horrified that she'd even try to say something like that.

"I swear, you don't shut up, you and the Nexus are going to have some serious issues." Wade threatened her. Lena rolled her eyes."I'm scared." She said sarcastically, before he snarled, leaving the ring, stomping back up the entance. Lena sighed, before groaning."We've got the whole day…what the heck are we MEANT to do?" She asked, resting her head against the turnbuckle again."Dunno…Check into the hotel, then head down to the gym maybe?"

"sounds enthralling."

"You aren't coming up with anything any better!" Alex shot back at her. Lena made a face, before explaining to the two of them."I've barely been out of the city limits since I was six. I have no clue what there is to do in a place like this." Mike raised an eyebrow."I think checking into the hotel would be a good start." He said simply. "Then, we'll work out from there what's going on, if the writers don't want us back here."Alex and Lena nodded, and Lena slid along the ropes, before rolling backwards over the top rope to land on her feet.

"I'll meet you guys there!" She said, taking off to find Otunga, Heath and Justin.

* * *

Next one will be Lena's first apperance on the show...Cause she's EVIL.

Lena: AM NOT

Mike: Are too!


	6. First Time

Glaaaah…Lena stop poking me with a stick!

Lena: Get. To. The. Damn. WRESTLING.

Fine…next chapter is the next RAW…because Lena's evil

Lena: :D

* * *

Somehow, and no one had any clue how, but it was already Monday night, and Lena had just arrived, a little early, with Heath, Justin and Alex Riley. It had been a wonder Alex hadn't crashed the car with the amount of laughter going on inside.

She had her outfit neatly tucked up in a bag, and was shaking excitedly. She was interfering, behind Mister Referee's back, of course, in a match, so she was pretty happy about that. She and McMahon hadn't come to an agreement on anything yet, outside of her outfit. Music, they'd nearly agreed on, but they were still having disagreements about what language it should be in. Lena wanted Russian, but McMahon tried to point out that no-one would understand it. She'd pointed out no one really understood Santino's music, or really just Santino in general, and they'd given up on that for the time being.

Not many people were here currently, so they had an opportunity to go over the scripts again, and even for Alex, Mike and Lena to try and work out how she would interfere in Mike's match that night.

Lena bit on her lip gingerly, thinking for a second about her little back-stage skit. She was supposed to be annoying Sheamus, but when he showed up, she instantly felt like a mouse, and was a little bit nervous. But after a few minutes talking to him, she soon calmed down, while they acted out their little scene backstage, minus the coffee, Mike and Alex watching to see how realistic Lena could get it to look. By the time she'd managed to get it mostly convincing, nearly everyone had showed up, minus Otunga, Wade and a few other people.

"Glaaaah." Lena complained, jumping from foot to foot. Mike laughed, having already changed into his "Hello, I'm Awesome" t-shirt, Alex beside him, same t-shirt on, Mike in a pair of track-suits, Alex in jeans.

"Relax, Lena." Justin said, his Nexus shirt and armband on already. "I can't relax!" Lena said, before Alex sighed and threw her bag over to her.

"Go get changed, it'll take your mind off of things." He told her. More then anything, he was curious about what she and McMahon had cooked up.

Lena nodded, and disappeared, and the room seemed a little duller.

"…Well…this is going to be a strange experience." Justin said, sitting down on a backwards turned chair. Mike nodded in agreement, before relaxing a little as Wade, David, Tamina and Santino showed up. He turned to Alex.

"You never did tell me how the trip went."

"Don't ask…" Justin warned Mike, who raised his eyebrows, before Lena tried to sneak back in, and failed a little, due to the brightness of her costume. Alex grinned a little, shaking his head. Black trouser-legging type things that flared out a little at the bottom, wearing a - VERY - very short skirt which a rainbow may have thrown up on, with bright ribbons in many different colours weaving up her legs, and black belly top, with bright ribbons around the arm sleeves, and around the bottom. She'd tied her hair back with the piece of leather cloth she kept tied around her wrist, and had a pair of fairly sturdy looking boots on too.

"Well…I don't think YOU will go unnoticed." Otunga told her, blinking a little to allow his eyes time to get used to the sight.

"I know, it's hideous isn't it?" Lena said, grinning. Wade blinked at her, shaking his head. "What the heck are you meant to be?"

"Me!" Lena growled, before Mike took hold of her wrist, tugging her back. "Lena…don't annoy the guy nearly a foot taller then you."

"Why not?"

Alex laughed, before tugging the slightly annoyed girl into his lap, holding her there to make sure she didn't cause any trouble. Lena didn't seem to like being restrained like that, it was all over her face. Chewing on her lip, when someone came in to tell them there was only five minutes left, she let out a deep breath.

"You two still didn't explain why annoying someone a foot taller isn't a good idea." She muttered to Alex, who hid a smile behind her shoulder.

"Because, Lena, they'll knock you flat on your ass." He murmured, quietly enough no one but her and Mike could hear him.

Lena nodded, before slipping out of his lap to sit on the floor, calm enough now to be able to get away with that. Justin and Heath sat down beside her quickly, and the three easily started a conversation, as if they'd known each other for years. They appeared to be debating werewolves over vampires, Lena and Justin in favour of werewolves, and non-sparkly vampires, while Heath seemed content with his sparkly vampires, and would push the werewolves away.

"I think Justin can be a little like a werewolf…" Lena said, messing up his hair, then styling it so Heath could see her point. They both laughed at poor Justin, before Lena re-styled his hair, while the fire shooters went mad on the stage, with Cole and Lawler going on about welcome to Monday Night RAW, and the events for the night. Not much out of the norm, Cena got pissed off at Nexus again, Santino and Kozlov were a pretty funny pair in the ring. Lena quickly jumped up from her spot, and headed off, collecting her cup of coffee, flinching a little, before the camera went on, and she was signalled. Sheamus smacked into her, and the coffee spilt over his bare chest, causing both of them to flinch.

"Sorry!" Lena said, looking around and collecting a cloth that happened to be around. He snatched it from her, grunting a little, before beginning to clear it from his chest."Leave it. You look better. " She said, narrowing her eyes, before exiting the screen, leaving a dumb-founded looking Sheamus, as she shut the door loudly, and hid in Alex's arms. Alex was laughing hysterically.

"Nice."

"I just spilled coffee on Sheamus…I'm dead." She whimpered playfully, and Alex laughed, smiling down at her, while Heath and Justin skipped up.

"How was your first time on camera?" Heath asked her, grinning widely at the ebony haired girl, who turned from Alex.

"Kinda fun, but Sheamus is so intimidating!" She said, shuddering a little. The ghost-skinned man slipped out, laughing as he cleared the cold coffee from his chest with the towel. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Sheamus said, cracking himself up again, continuing to clear his chest of the strangely sugary drink.

"You looked horrified." He said to Lena's confused stare, before laughed, earning him a sock to the chest. Mike shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes, he had no clue what was going on. And Lena was going to make things a lot more unpredictable, he could see it. Otunga snuck up behind her, laughing.

"Well…if THAT wasn't the most amusing thing I've seen yet, then I dunno." He said, poking her ribs. Lena rolled her eyes, before sighing."That was actually a little strange." She admitted, and Alex laughed. "Things can get really weird around here…don't worry about it." He informed her. Wade stormed up and prodded Heath, Justin and Otunga.

"Are you done? We're up." He growled, disappearing. Lena made a face at Wade's back, before Justin grinned good-bye to her, Heath stuck his tongue out, and Otunga put an arm around her, informed her she was doing well to piss off Wade, and followed his team mates.

"Now, I just have the whole…Interfere while Alex causes a distraction thing." She said to Mike and Alex, who nodded."But for now, you have nothing to worry about…it's a good hour and a bit away…just try to relax…getting all tense won't do you any good."

Lena nodded, biting on her lip again, looking around for something to use as a good distraction. The Nexus music started, loudly, and Lena jumped. Alex sighed, before hoisting Lena up onto his shoulder, and signalling for Mike to come with. Lena glared daggers at the top of his head, but let him carry her, until they were in the boiler room, Alex put her down.

"Won't be so loud down here…Why are you so jumpy?" He asked her, rolling his eyes as he sat down, Lena looked around the room.

"I don't know! I just am today!" She said, at lack for a better explanation. Alex shrugged. He'd give her that one. First day, in a company this big, could get pretty scary.

"Come on, walk it off." Alex said. Mike grumbled.

"You ran me down here, to walk me back up? Why do _I_ suddenly feel like the dog?" He asked his apprentice, eyebrows raised.

"Good boy! Who's a good boy!" Lena exclaimed, scratching Mike behind the ear, and stuffing something in his covered his mouth laughing, while Mike's eyes widened at her, wondering what she had just put into his mouth. "Just candy." She assured him, before taking Alex's advice, and walking back towards the many hallways, Alex behind her, a dumbstruck Mike walking behind.

She'd just...treated him like a dog! He could admit, it was a little funny...He spat the candy out, glaring at it like it was evil, tossing it in the bin on the way up.

Nexus music blared again, causing Lena only to flick her head in the direction of some cheering, and a few complaints.

"I hate doing this!"

"Well deal!" Wade's angry voice snapped. Lena looked up and made a face at Wade.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" She growled at him, causing him to storm off, taking everyone but Heath and Justin with him.

Lena raised an eyebrow at them.

"We don't hang around with him like the others do sometimes." Justin explained quietly, sitting down beside her, Heath finding a spot on the floor.

"Good to hear…I wouldn't wanna be friends with a bunch of Nexus cronies!" She said in mock horror, and Heath playfully smacked at her foot for it. "You look calmer." The red head stated, and Lena laughed as Mike made a face.

"Yep…just went for a walk." Lena said. Alex smiled a little, shaking his head. "So, when do you go in and interfere?"

"The match right at the end." Lena admitted, smiling briefly to herself, before lowering her head, trying to think of exactly which skill to use. Mike and Alex had suggested something that would be quick, and the referee would easily miss. Heath grinned up at her, before Justin caught her eye, catching her line of thought quickly."Maybe a slam of some sort?" He suggested, and Heath shot him a confused look. "She's trying to work out something quick she can use…" Justin said, while Lena thought about a few of the slams she'd learnt, biting on her lip.

"On a guy as big, and bulky, as Randy Orton? You're fucking kidding me, Justin…she'd be lucky if she can get him an inch off the ground."

"Thanks…" She told them, leaning back in her seat too far, tipping it. Sitting forward quickly, she swapped out the chair for the ground, and Justin laughed.

"Hey. It's awkward now, but the chair won't eat you, y'know." He joked, and she stuck her tongue out at him, as Santino and Vladimir slipped back in, sore, but happy about the way things had gone, Santino still making Cobra gestures, and aimed one very deliberately at Mike, jokingly. Mike pretended to catch it, and mimed twisting and tangles, and Santino's other hand clutched at his wrist, in an attempt to hold back 'Cobra'. Lena curled up over herself laughing at the two of them, as Santino grinned and slid beside her.

"Hi. I'm Santino Marella!" He said quickly and she laughed again, Alex and Heath joining her, Justin looking a little disturbed.

"Nice to meet you." She said, patting the top of the Cobra. Santino gasped and jumped backwards, holding his wrist again.

"No!" He yelled at it, earning more laughs around the room, until Kozlov rolled his eyes and took hold of him, dragging him out.

"He's a very strange man." Alex said, shaking his head a little, watching Lena giggle on the floor.

"I like him." She said, and Justin relaxed a little, watching Heath briefly, before he was caught out, and looked down at the sat on the seat previously occupied by Lena."Hey, at least we're nearly done for the night." Heath told him, grinning a little. Justin nodded, stretching a little bit in his seat, grinning at Lena when he managed not to tip his chair.

"Oh shut up."

Later that night, Mike was wrestling against Randy Orton. He tried to line him up for a Skull Crushing Finale, which Orton somehow reversed into an RKO, pinning. Alex growled, throwing himself through the middle and top ropes, breaking the pin. The referee growled, trying to get him out, but Alex kept protesting.

While the referee was busy, Lena snuck into the ring and jumped onto Orton's back, delivering blows to his head. Mike stirred, and Lena thrust her weight backwards, using her legs to flip him around, using her hands for support, before she ducked back out again, Mike standing upright enough for the referee to not notice.

Alex rolled his eyes and slipped out of the ring, as Mike, still half out of it from the RKO, pulled Orton up, and hit the Skull Crushing Finale, rolling him over and pinning him. The count couldn't go fast enough for Mike, Alex and Lena...once...twice…three times!

The bell rang and the familiar music made Mike grin. He'd won…Awwwwwwwesome. He rolled out of the ring, Alex helping him to his feet. Lena popped up beside them while the referee made sure Orton was okay, grinning like she was proud of what she'd just done. She raised up Mike's hand, while the ref turned around, a little confused, but not really that suspicious.

"You did it." Alex's voice said quietly in her ear.

"I barely did anything…" She told him, once they were backstage.

"You helped Mike here win…Hey, Mike, you with us?" He asked his mentor, who took a few seconds to respond. Alex shook his head.

"I'm gonna get him checked out…I know it's all scripted, but it really does hurt." He told her. Lena nodded, and took off, to be greeted by two Cheshire cat grins from Heath and Justin.

"Nice job kid…didn't get spotted once." Heath said, laughing. "Maybe we Nexus members can learn a thing or two about 'silence'"

Justin ruffled her hair. "Well…how does underneath the ring look?"

"Dark…and not much room." She admitted, and Orton stumbled back stage, his eyes catching her far-too-bright outfit instantly, crossing to her.

"Could you have hit me any harder?" He managed to say to her, before taking off in search of some water.

Lena smiled after him. This was where she belonged.

* * *

Aaaand, chapter…Yay, finally got this one done. Took me awhile…mainly due to homework…which I should be doing currently…When I get the next chapter up, I'll have skipped towards the end of the year, fair warning.


	7. Unknown Burns

New chapter. I am so sorry it's taken so long to update! I haven't been using the computer for the net for the last week or so, just been typing this story. I LOVED it, but I need to update this. So many late night typing sessions! GLAH.  
Anyway - I don't own anything but Lena and her family.

* * *

Lena had been in the business since September. It was now December, and everyone was getting ready for Christmas. She'd developed her friendships with Heath, Justin, David, Cena, and Mike along with a few other members, including a fairly goofy one with Santino, Natalya, and even a strained friendship with Orton. She and Alex had been going out for a little while now, and sometimes they could be a bit strange.

The crowd hadn't been sure what to think of her. She often showed her goofy, friendly side, until she got in the ring, which was when she turned into a vicious, snarling, fighter. She continued to confuse them, enjoying her persona, and even the music she and McMahon had finally managed to agree on.

Somehow, in such a way no one, not even her, was able to explain it, seriously burnt her stomach the week before, so Alex was being extra careful around her, taking care of the burn, making sure it was clean, and no fresh blisters had appeared. Yet, that week, she insisted upon coming to work, her arguments being she was scripted, and she hated being confined to a single room.

So there they were backstage, Heath and Justin poking fun at her for burning herself in such a way, and Mike shaking his head. Lena had somehow (Riley wasn't saying anything) gotten his t-shirt off, and was currently wearing it to cover her bandages. Alex had had to scramble around at the last minute and find the shirt he had shown up in.

Mike and Alex's music started, and Lena waved at Heath and Justin, before coming out in the middle. Mike raised his belt, grinning smugly, as he changed from Mike to The Miz. Alex mucked around with the suitcase, before Lena, rolling her eyes, linking an arm through Mike's, and putting an arm around Alex's shoulders. Alex was commentating today, so Lena had opted for jumping around at ringside for Mike, like Alex normally did.

"And for this match, we're joined by Alex Riley, who will be guest commentating with us tonight…" Cole said, while Alex worked out how to set his headphones right.

"Thank you, Michael…It's great to be here." he said, rolling his eyes a little, glad Cole was on the other side of the table.

"We noticed you aren't wearing your normal gear out here tonight…Why is that?" Cole asked him, curiously, while Jerry watched the match, eyes narrowed."Lena stole it." Alex said simply, before Jerry exclaimed.

"And a reversal by Orton…reversal by Miz!" He said, and Alex cursed as Orton caught Mike, turning around and slammed him into the ground.

"How'd she manage that?" Cole asked Alex, who made a face. He was TRYING to watch the match, but Cole was making things difficult.

"I don't know." Alex lied. He knew exactly how she'd managed it…he let his mind wander to not long before they'd met up with Mike.

"_Why don't you wear one of your own shirts?"_

"_Because, Alex, none of them are really PG rated. You've SEEN the slogans on them!" She told him, rolling her eyes, annoyed that they'd made her shirt so short. Alex shook his head. _

_"You won't change my mind, Lena." He told her, rolling his eyes. Lena had sighed, before a grin lit up her face. She pressed her lips up gently against his. Alex returned her kiss, holding it until lack of air pushed them away. They were back at each others lips quickly, much fiercer, needier this time. Alex pushed her against the wall, lips descending down onto Lena's collar bone. Lena's fingers rolled up under his shirt, tugging at it, and without thinking, he lifted his arms, moving his head away from her so she could get it off._

_His lips joined hers again, before she pushed against him, pushing him to the ground. Alex's head thonked against the ground below him, and Lena quickly pressed her knees into his thigh, resting a gentle kiss on his lips, before standng back up, pulling the t-shirt over her head._

_"Thank you." She said sweetly, before disappearing, leaving a very confused Alex lying on the floor._

Lena was jumping up and down at ringside, trying to make Mike aware of Randy banging up and down on the mats.

"Orton setting up for the RKO…" Lawler said. Alex growled softly. "Come on, Miz, get up!" Cole yelled, but Alex shook his head, making both Lawler and Cole look his direction. "If he gets up, he's sure to loose." Alex said, biting on his lip, watching Mike try to work out whether to stay low, or stand up and try to work out how to get out of the RKO in the split second before it hit.

Lena, by now, had snuck around behind Orton, and grabbed hold of his foot. He turned around towards her, and she let go, a smirk crossing her face.

Mike snuck up behind him and hooked Orton's leg with his own, and wrapped his arms around Orton's neck, planting his face into the canvas.

"How did the ref not see that?" Lawler exclaimed, while the ref hit the canvas.

"One, two, three…ding, ding, ding." Lena muttered, while Alex cheered into the microphone, and jumped over to Lena, who put her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"By the way…that excuse was pure bullshit." She whispered in his ear. He rolled his eyes at her, and playfully tugged at HIS shirt, before slipping into the ring to join Mike, while Lena offered him his title.

"How're you feelin'?" She asked Mike, who nodded once, and Alex laughed, putting his arm around Lena's waist, and holding up Mike's hand, title in it, into the air, before the three retreated back up the ramp.

"Thanks, Lena." Mike said to her, panting slightly, while Lena fished through his bag for his water bottle, taking hold of it and squeezing some over his head, before offering it to him. He took it and suckled on it, almost inhaling the water.

"I wish this year would end." Mike complained, and Lena nodded in very silent agreement, keeping her head down. Since joining, she'd heard a lot of bad news. Laura, and the brother she was staying with, had been killed off in a shoot-out, her brother in Australia had severely broken his back, and her mother had been found dead in an alleyway, purely from her heart giving out.  
Alex sighed and kissed the top of her head, before Heath and Justin jogged over.

"Nice work…he's gonna get very pissed off with you if you keep that up though." Heath told her, running a hand back through his red hair. Lena nodded, sighing slightly.

"I don't write the script." She said, sighing softly. "Can't wait for next week."

"Do me a favour and buy a simple t-shirt with no strange slogans on it?" Alex said, eyebrows raised, as Lena grinned mischievously at him, before nodding.

"Fine…" She muttered, while Heath laughed.

"Hey, we were gonna go down and grab a drink…you guys up for it?" He asked. Mike nodded, still a little bit out of things.

"Yeah…this day might make sense." He said, rubbing his head a little bit. Lena shook her own, wishing she could have nodded.

"Sorry guys…I'm sorta not aloud until this thing here heals up a little better." Lena said, pointing to the bandages. The shirt was just slightly on the small side for her, considering Alex, as Lena had put it once, 'didn't have to get it over anything', so the bottom of the bandages showed.

Alex grinned a little behind her back, nuzzling her shoulder briefly, before shaking his head at Justin's enquiring gaze.

"Gotta take care of Lean's…" He said, linking his fingers through hers, in such a way, Heath mimed vomiting. Lena casually smacked the back of his head, before taking hold of her bag. Alex promptly freed her of it, taking his own as well.

"I'm not completely useless, you know." She teased, and he rolled his eyes at her, smiling good-naturedly for a second, before heading out the door. "I can carry my own shit." She muttered, still grateful for the gesture, and Justin laughed.

"See ya tomorrow, Lena!" he told her, and Lena waved at the three people behind her, and wandered out to the car, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Want something to eat?" Alex asked her gently, resting a kiss on her forehead. Lena smiled a little and thought about it.

"Not much…Kinda exhausted…" She admitted, rubbing her eyes. Alex grinned at her lightly for a second, before starting the rental and driving off, towards the hotel.

"If you're seriously that tired, I'll order room service for you." he told her, watching as she yawned, resting her head against the seat.

"I think it's the meds they've got me on to stop this from really bugging me." She said, prodding at the bottom of her bandages.

"You know you'll need to clear your system of that stuff before they even let you wrestle again, right?" he asked her, and she nodded simply. Alex stopped the car in the parking lot, stepping out, and jogging around to Lena's side, pulling the door open for her, and picking her up, easing her carefully onto his shoulders, while he took hold of their was a little intimidating being this high up. Almost like how Beth Phoenix's opponents must have felt before she slammed them into the mats.

Alex ducked a little to avoid her hitting her head onto the door as they entered, and Lena slipped down a little, tangling her legs around his midsection, arms loosely around his neck. "Sure I'm not too heavy?" She asked him quietly. Alex laughed and shook his head, opting for the elevator instead of the stairs.

"You're fine, Lena…" He said, as the elevator dinged and let them out, nearly colliding with Alberto Del Rio, who was yammering away in Spanish with Ricardo. Lena made a face at their backs, as they slid into the elevator, and pushed at the down button

Lena fiddled with her bag carefully easing the keys out and unlocking the door for Alex. He smiled up over his shoulder, stepping into the room and easing her on the bed.

"Thanks." She said quietly, as he set the bags down.

"God, the woman at the kiosk gave us the strangest look." He said, grinning as Lena sat up a little, removing her shoes and socks, stowing them under the bed. His eyes fell on his shirt, and he hid a smile. When she stood up, he crossed the room to her and gently pressed her against the wall.

"By the way…that little t-shirt stunt wasn't very nice at all." He growled playfully, hand carefully sliding under the t-shirt and tugging at it. Lena grinned and smacked at his hand.

"You're still not getting it back." She informed him. Alex raised his eyebrows at her."You know I'll have do something drastic." Lena laughed hysterically, and he raised both eyebrows at her. He wasn't kidding.

"Let's just see how 'drastic' you're talking about…" She said, easily sliding out from him, and heading away from him, in no real on impulse, he took hold of her hand and spun her around into him, so his arm was around her hips, and his head at her shoulders.

"That's not fair." Alex laughed at her complaint, before grinning into the skin of her neck and shoulders.

"Give me back my shirt, and I'll let you go." Lena thought about it for a second, before resting her head back to glance up at him.

"What if I don't want you to let me go?" Alex smiled a little, tongue softly caressing a muscle in her neck in such a way she shivered.

"You asked for it." He bit down into the skin of her neck, and Lena yelped softly, while he sucked and bit at the skin of her neck, his arm keeping her firmly in place. Lena could feel her knee's give in at the sudden pressure in her neck, and if it weren't for Alex's arm, she'd have fallen by now. She gasped as he broke the skin a little bit, before moving back away from her for a second, before softly pressing his lips to the harsh, angry, red bruise at her neck.

"I warned you." he told her, and Lena moaned softly, before he let her go, leaving her to support her own weight now. After she'd gotten her balance sorted out, Lena raised her eyebrows, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart, to no avail.

Alex grinned as she gathered a shirt and a pair of tracksuit pants from her bag, and headed off towards the bathroom. He took the opportunity to change himself into a fresh t-shirt, and a plain black warm up tracksuit bottom.

Lena slipped back out, and he instantly saw why she couldn't wear that specific t-shirt on the show. The slogan was bright, loud, and the words across it read 'Fuck their rules.'

"Where on earth would you even get that?" he asked her, and she hid a smile as she threw his t-shirt to him.

"The point is I did get it, isn't it?" She told him simply, before he shook his head, and called room service, ordering for him and Lena, figuring Mike wouldn't stumble back here until around one or two in the morning.

Lena made herself comfortable, before Alex fiddled with her bag, taking out her pain meds.

"Hey, when did you last take one of these?" He asked her curiously, reading the prescription on them carefully. Lena checked the time briefly.

"Just before the show…" She informed him, and he nodded, putting them back. She probably wouldn't need another one tonight.

When their food showed up, the two quickly worked out who's was who's. Lena sat back with her rice, grinning to herself. Alex was perfectly happy with his own food.

"I can't wait for new years."

"Lena, that's still like a month away." He reminded her, and she pouted slightly over her food. "I don't care. Still can't wait for the year to be over." She said, finishing the last of her rice, washing the plate in the sighed softly. She had had a pretty crap last two, nearly three, months, and it sometimes made him feel sick, thinking about it.

He crossed the room to where she was sitting at the end of their bed, sliding behind her and putting his arms around her. She leant back into him, and he noticed she was crying.

He brought a hand up and wiped her eyes.

"Hey…Lena, don't…" He tried, before wondering if the words would make things worse. He decided to finish them anyway.

"…don't think about the bad things…try and think of some of the good things." He told her. A choked sob tore free of her throat, as her mind found something much quicker then she thought.  
She thought about what had come from it...she'd had come from it…the WWE had come from it…she hadn't gotten shot, along with Laura and Damien. She let a few more tears roll down her face, Alex rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear, comforting her, placing a kiss on her temple every now and again.

"I…you're right." She said hoarsely to him, and he smiled softly. "Focus on the good." She whispered to herself, and Alex smiled, kissing Lena's forehead, before gently pulling her up to the top of the bed with him, sliding her under the blankets. He followed quickly, after shutting the lights off, resting an arm around her waist, resting his forehead against hers.

Lena's hand rested on his chest, as they lay there for a little while, before Alex's breathing lulling her into an oddly peaceful sleep.

* * *

GLAH…*pokes self with stick* I need to cut it with the mushy stuff, it's driving me mad…*repeated headdesks* Next one we'll get some relationship trouble, me thinks 8D


	8. Signing Pains

New chapter for you guys :D I'm going to try and update this reguarly - it's taking up 117 pages currently of a works document. Thanks to my reviewers, it really means a lot to me.  
Again, I own nothing but Lena and her family at this point.

* * *

Waking up the next morning came as a bit of a shock for Alex. Mike was trying to calm Lena down. She appeared to be having a panic attack, and Mike couldn't get anywhere nearer to her than how far her legs could stretch. She'd backed herself into a corner, and currently aimed a well placed kick to his shin.

Mike fell, cursing softly, before speaking, obviously growing more worried.

"Lena, calm down, it's me, Mike!" He said gently, standing with his weight rested on his left leg, right one there only to keep him balanced. A bruise was forming up his right arm, and Alex wondered how long this had been going on. He quickly rolled out of bed, and Lena freaked out even further, taking hold of the nearest object and throwing it. Lucky it was only a pillow, had it been anything heavier, Alex would have at least had a severe concussion. She'd gotten it right at his head.

"Oh, good, you're finally up!" Mike said, relieved to see the other man awake. "How long has this been going on?"

"Half an hour or so…I can't get any words out of her, she's just panicking completely!" Mike said, rubbing gently at his arm.

"Maybe she's still asleep?" Alex suggested, but he doubted that. Lena hadn't shown any signs of this before. This had to have been something else. Maybe it was a side effect of the pain medication the doctors had her on? What had she said the side-effects were again?

"I'm gonna call Justin and Heath." Mike said, reaching for his phone, while Alex made sure nothing she could harm someone with was within arms reach of her, gaining a kick or two to his ankles, and one hooked behind his knee.

"Is it really a good idea to crowd her?" Alex mouthed to him, while Mike spoke briefly to Heath.

"…Half an hour…Thanks…doors unlocked. See you in a few." Mike said into the phone, before hanging up and putting his phone down on the table beside him. "Probably not, but in some ways, Justin and Heath know more about her then you do." Mike reminded him, and Alex scowled softly, before Justin and Heath slipped in quietly, Justin almost relaxed, while Heath seemed quite nervous. Justin signalled for Mike and Alex to get to the far end of the room, where Heath was now standing. Mike obeyed, but Alex lingered for a second, before Justin turned his head to speak.

"Do you want my help or not?" The South African asked, and, grumbling, Alex retreated to beside Mike and Heath. Lena seemed to recognise Justin fairly quickly, as he slowly stepped towards her, dropping down to his knees, just out of range of her legs.

"Shhh…It's okay, Lena." He promised gently, slowly moving forwards bit by bit, until he could touch her arm. Lena flinched away from his touch, still whimpering, sobbing and gasping. "Hey, hush…I promise, it's okay." Justin soothed, his hand finding her hair and stroking it, until Lena stopped flinching away. She reached for him then, like a small child would reach for it's mother, or father, or even just someone they recognised after a traumatic event.

"She tore her scabs…" Mike said quietly, and Justin nodded, moving back to go find her painkillers. But Lena didn't seem to agree. Her hand shot out, grabbing hold of his and holding him there.

Mike leaned over to her bag, which Alex had left on the table the night before, pulling out the small container of pills, and stepping forward carefully. Lena's leg came out, and Justin jumped out of the way. Mike stopped, as Lena's breathing heightened, and she started shaking slightly. He lowered down and rolled the bottle of medication to Justin, who gently took it, reading the dosage briefly, before taking two out of the bottle, offering one to Lena.

"Lena, you need to take this." He said, moving closer to her again. He sounded like he was talking to a very small, very frightened child to Alex, a thought which made him flinch. Because, currently, that was what she was. Just a scared shook her head, pressing her lips together firmly, and Justin sighed gently.

"They'll help." He promised her, and Lena flinched, before he offered it to her again. Still twitching a little, Lena closed her mouth around the pill between his fingers briefly, swallowing it. Justin didn't seem to mind so much, as find it just a little worrying, and even a little strange all at the same time. This time, when he offered the second one to her, she took it carefully in her hand and swallowed it, instead of taking to from between his fingers again. Justin smiled softly.

"Good girl…" he cooed, stroking her hair again, before he sat down beside her, humming a song none of the other three could identify to her. Justin's arm slipped softly around her, patting her lower leg, still humming the soothing song to the panicking girl. Lena rested against him, until her breathing regulated, and she stopped shaking and whimpering.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked, breaking the tune he was humming to her. Lena's eyes found him and she nodded, looking and feeling quite small. A tear had fallen down her face, and he wiped it away. Alex stepped forward carefully, until he was beside her, not wanting to crowd her too soon. Lena's eyes darted to him, before she swallowed.

"I'm sorry." She said, quietly, like she was ashamed about it. Alex sighed gently and kissed her forehead, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault." He whispered to her. "Lets get you something to eat, and then we'll go meet the others, okay?" He said quietly. Lena nodded meekly, before shyly crossing to her bag, when she noticed the bruise on Mike's arm. "I didn't mean to do that…" She started, but Mike cut her off.

"I'm fine. I'm a world class athlete, Lena, I've had worse." he reminded her, and she meekly grinned. Heath put a friendly arm around her shoulder, mumbling about 'don't worry about it.' Lena nodded, grabbing herself a set of jeans, a t-shirt and a brightly coloured hoodie, heading for the bathroom, cracking a small smile when Justin tickled the back of her knee, smiling himself. Alex turned his head to Justin, who spoke before Alex could even ask the question on his mind.

"She'll be fine…it's probably just a delayed reaction, that's all." Justin said simply, the small hint of caring till audible in his voice.

Alex nodded, chewing against his bottom lip, still not fully calm.

"How…How did you do that?" He asked Justin, who gave a soft chuckle, standing upwards, Alex not far behind him.

"When you and Mike went without her for a little while? Like, that week where they didn't want Lena on the show?"

Alex nodded, and Justin continued.

"She stuck around with Heath and I for the most part, and she was always stressed, worried that you'd injure yourself or something silly. She woke up one night, obviously having just had a nightmare, and that seemed to sooth her…It's a song she taught me, and it's driving me mad." Justin admitted.

"Delayed reaction to what?" Mike asked, already on the hunt for something he could cook with. Justin raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Her dad offing himself…" Alex and Justin flinched here. Heath just watched his hands and Mike suddenly felt quite bad. He remembered her telling him and Alex one night, but he wasn't aware Justin and Heath knew.

"…Her brother and sister's death, even her mum's death, I'd bet." Justin finished, and Alex leaned back against the wall, chewing on his lip.

"Will we need to watch for more of them in the future?"

"A-Ri. I'm not a shrink. I don't know. I'd guess so, but it depends. Maybe she had to get it out of her system, and this'll be the only one. Like I said, I don't know." Justin said, sighing, before Heath grinned.

"I, however, would like to know how that bruise got on her neck…" The red head said, causing Mike and Justin to look Alex's way. Alex blushed, and avoided their eyes. "She wouldn't gimme my shirt back…" He muttered lamely, and Heath laughed. Lena slid out of the bathroom at that point, her eyes a little red.

Alex sat up, glad for an excuse to hide his face and drew her into his arms, clasping his hands around her waist, his face resting in the crook of her neck.

"You'll be fine." He promised her. Lena nodded into his chest, sniffing softly for a second, before Alex tilted her head up and kissed each tear that fell, earning him a smile.

"See?"

Lena laughed quietly, and Justin smiled in relief, watching Lena and Alex. His eyes found Heath for a minute, watching the red head bouncing around the room, chanting

"She's gonna be okaaaay, she's gonna be okaaaaaay!" and a smile drew over his face, causing Lena to laugh even further, and even Alex and Mike chuckled along. Alex let Lena go, and she tackled Heath, giggling as she pinned him to the ground.

"Help me here, Justin!" Her voice was still hoarse, but at least she was in a better mood then she had been. Justin laughed and jogged over, Heath pleading for mercy at the hands of his best friends.

"No! You shall have No Mercy." Lena said, grinning at Heath, while Justin stood over them, like some god who didn't have anything better to do. Heath groaned a little, trying to find a way out of this.

Lena's hands left his wrists, and Justin picked him up, locking him a mock sleeper hold.

"Hmmm…"

"You can torture Heath, or you can get breakfast." Mike said, coming to Heath's rescue. Justin laughed and let Heath go, the two playfully pushing each other here and there.

Alex shook his head, watching Lena avoiding the frying pan Mike had out. It was almost funny to watch, considering Mike was standing there. Mike stepped closer with the plates for her and Justin and she backed up, and offered a plate to Justin. From where Alex was standing, he thought he saw Lena's face flinch in pain, but it could have just been a sly grin up at Justin, before going into some of the last few weeks wrestling.

"Looking forward to defending your titles?" Alex asked them, watching Lena cautiously eat her breakfast, and Justin dig in eagerly.

"Not really." Heath admitted, laughing a little at Lena's picking. Mike turned around, rolling his eyes at both Lena and Justin.

"Lena, if you don't hurry up, I think Justin's going to steal it." He said, somehow insulting them in the same sentence. Lena glared daggers. He was SO dead when she was actually allowed to wrestle, instead of just grabbing at peoples ankles, or teasingly tracing the curve through her hips. That always worked…She hid a smile from her friends, casting it at Alex, who turned red. Lena picked up the pace, sighing. She was still panicking a little, but she was well enough she could speak to her friends, and probably go into town with them.

Mike came back with food for Heath and Alex, and even seconds for Justin, who seemed really hungry today. Lena blinked.

"Gonna shove a horse down too?" She asked, finishing and carrying her plate to the sink and washing it out. No one understood why she did that. It was a little habit she'd picked up, and half the time she didn't notice she'd done it.

Justin made a face at her as she came back, before tugging her into his lap, ignoring the glare from Alex. Lena was the little sister he wished he'd had growing up, whether Alex liked it or not.

"Nah, not quite enough room…You'll do." he said, laughing lightly when Lena picked up her arm and shook at it.

"I don't think you'd get much!" She informed him, earning laughs from both him and Heath. Alex grinned slyly at her from over his plate.

"I dunno, de-"

"You say another WORD, Kevin Kiley, and I swear to god, you're going to die." Lena growled, and Alex burst out laughing. She NEVER used his real name. No one, not even his parents, used his real name anymore, and he liked it better like that.

Heath snorted with laughter, shaking his head in disbelief, running his fingers through his bright red hair. Justin smiled fondly at the red head over Lena's shoulder, and Lena grinned.

"Hey, Mike!" She called. "While we have nothing to do - Truth or dare?" She called. Mike blinked for a second, turning around. "Everyone answers every question, okay?"

"Odd choice. Um…Truth?"

"You're no fun…Um…Have you ever had…ABNORMAL thoughts about anyone in the WWE?" She asked the group. Alex raised his eyebrows. "You don't count as abnormal…ummm…Used to have a little crush on Mike." Alex teased her, and Lena laughed.

"Hey, if you and Mike want to hook up, I have no problems sharing." Mike and Alex turned bright red, and Lena giggled. Justin nodded once, followed by Heath.

"Yeah." Justin admitted aloud, but Heath kept his trap shut.

"Who about?" Lena teased, and Justin instantly lied, saying the first name that came to his head, outside of Heath's own name.

"Santino…" He said, unable to believe that he'd just said that. "What about YOU, Lena?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Hmmmmm?"

Lena shrugged. "Nattie." She admitted simply. "Actually, now that I remember…"

"LENA!" Lena giggled. "We had a go at a kiss once…Kinda interesting. Must say…if you and I don't last, the lesbian thing might be an option." Alex had his head in his hands, shaking it. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Truth or dare, Heath?"

"Dare…"

Lena winked at Mike, who shook his head. She pouted, and Justin growled quietly in her ear.

"What's up with YOU, huh?"

"Relax, Gay-briel." She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder to whisper it in his ear. Justin froze. When did she hear THAT nickname? And how the hell did she know? He didn't believe it in the slightest.

"Lena, can you help me find something?" Justin suddenly said. Lena knew she was in trouble, and nodded, taking off, asking questions about what specifically he was looking for until they were in Justin and Heath's shared room.

"Okay, Number 1: Where the FUCK did you hear that nickname?"

"Otunga mentioned it in passing."

"Number 2: How the HELL did you know?"

"Justin? I'm not simple…I've seen the way you look at Heath." Lena said, smiling at him just a little bit. "It's just something that I pick up on quickly…" Lena said, sighing.

"I won't mention it again." She promised him, and he sighed. "I…I can't let it get around, that's all."

"You know Heath -

"Is straight as a pin?"

Lena frowned, and he let her finish whatever she had been about to say. "No, actually. Heath's in denial too." With those words, she pulled something out from under his bed. "this look about right?"

"Yeah, similar to what I described…come on…" he said, grabbing hold of what appeared to have been a statuette of some description. The two of them came back, and Lena blinked. Heath was - trying - to dance the way she normally did, with disastrous results.

Justin's face darkened a little, and Lena pinched at the back of his arm. "Well…I'm leaving and coming back." Lena announced, turning. Before she could take another step, Alex's arms were locked around her waist, lips pressing into the bruise on her neck, and Heath stopped dancing, watching the two locked together like that.

"You're not going anywhere…" He whispered to Lena, who turned around, her arms around his neck, as she looked through her eye lashes at him.

"Are you sure?" She whispered back, in such a way, even Mike reddened a shade or two. Her fingers linked together under his shirt, and trailed down his spine, and Alex chuckled, and let him go, leaving him standing there, unsure of what had just happened. Justin grinned as Heath turned to Alex.

"Oi, love drunk. Truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"You have NO idea how genuinely drunk you look over there, do you?" this was rewarded with a giggle from Lena, and a scoff from Mike. Sometimes, the group could be a little immature.

"Not a clue…Um…Justin, truth or dare?" Alex said, trying to clear his head. He really hated how Lena could just do that to him…it made him feel helpless.

Justin didn't even seem to think.

"Dare." He said blankly, and Alex wanted payback on Heath. "Kiss Heath."

"WHAT THE…" Lena actually flinched behind her hand, while Heath and Justin's jaw's dropped. That wasn't fair.

"You're kidding." Heath growled, and Justin had to hide the stung look that came over his face before his friend could see it.

"Nup, go on." Justin bit down on his lip and cautiously crossed over to Heath. Sighing, so as not to make things harder on Heath, he rested down on his knees and kissed Heath's left knee. Alex was about to say something, before Justin quickly cut across.

"We should get going." He snapped suddenly, standing and leaving the room. Lena cast Alex a glare briefly, before nodding.

"He's right." She agreed, taking off after him. They were staying an extra day, but only because they had a signing session to do. Catching up, she put a hand on the South African's shoulder.

"Justin…are you alright?" She murmured, and he sighed, shaking his head. "No. Damn it, keep Alex away from me, Lena, or I'll rip him apart." Justin growled to her. Lena nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and he leant down, lifting her onto his back. She continued just to hug him, and sighed when a tear fell down his face. "I'll ride with you today." She said quietly to him, and he thanked her. Once at the lobby, Lena wrote a note for the others, telling them that she and Justin had gone on ahead, while Justin waited for her. Lena slipped out and into the car beside him, glancing at his red eyes. Her fingers came up and brushed away a few of the tears.

"It'll be alright, I promise." She whispered to him, cuddling him again. He really needed it, that much was visibly obvious. "I'll help you she said softly.

"Come on." He choked out hoarsely, and she let him go so he could drive. When they got out, glad no one else was there, Lena kissed his cheek, much like a little sister would her older brother. Only Justin didn't respond with 'EWWW!'

He smiled briefly and cuddled her for a second. "Come on." She repeated his words softly, and when they walked in, they were very surprised to see Wade in already, helping to set things waved and walked over, and Lena was actually stunned when he sent a big goofy, English grin her way. She had to admit, it was sorta cute.

"Hey guys!"

"Someone's cheerful." Justin pointed out, rubbing his eyes. Wade noticed Justin and blinked.

"Someone's miserable."

"It's that bad? Shit. I'll be back, Lena." Justin said, sighing gently to her, leaving towards the men's room, leaving Lena to talk to Wade, which started out as just a little bit awkward.

"So…What're your plans for the new year?" She asked him, and Wade hid a smile. She was so cute when she was nervous…

"Not many, really." He admitted, leaning against the wall beside her. "Don't have a family to spend it with, so I'm considering just hanging - drunk ness sounds good." he said, his English accent light and teasing. Lena darkened, as his fingers found the bruise at her neck.

"Someone get lucky?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, and Lena blushed a few shades redder, her hand coming up to smack his.

"No, Alex didn't. I wouldn't give him his shirt back, so he punished me."

"Seems more like a reward." Wade observed, causing Lena's face to settle at a tomato shade of red. He liked that colour on her.

"Shut up, Wade." was all she managed to say to him. That was all her brain could come up with at the point and time.

"Wha's up with Justin, anyways?" Wade asked her, smiling at her as her colour returned to a more natural colour. Lena sighed.

"Alex said something, and it really hurt him." Lena said. She wasn't going to give him the full story, for Justin's sake.

"Alex does have a sharp tongue, doesn't he?" Lena made a face right at him, before rolling her eyes, and explaining how she saw it.

"Not so much sharp, as big, and over-excited." Wade snorted with laughter, before sighing gently, a smile loosely dancing over his features.

"I'm sure tha's true from your point of view."

Lena let out something unidentifiable to Wade. She'd gotten mad and blurted out in Russian, and he was laughing wildly, as she tried to fathom what she'd done wrong.

"What was that?" He gasped out, and Lena growled and leapt, pinning him down, growling threateningly, her fist up above her. Despite this, Wade couldn't stop laughing. Alex, Mike and Heath happened to walk in at that second, seeing Lena up above Wade like that. Heath chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"This is awkward." He stated, and Alex glared daggers. This looked pretty bad to him. Lena had been mad at him, and here she was, over Barrett like that…he made him mad for some reason, but he only then noticed her fist up above her head.

"Hit him, might do him some good." Randy said, coming in with his arm slung over John Cena. The two had obviously been chatting away. Some people couldn't believe how well they got along with one another outside the ring. Lena was still growling, before she leant down.

"Mention Alex, or I again, and you won't be so lucky." She said, going to stand. Wade's large hands found her ankles, pulling them so she was now lying, and he stood, leaning down to smirk at her.

"Oh, why wouldn't I? It's so much fun tormenting you about it."

" Poshel na hui!" Lena snapped, and Wade didn't need to know Russian to know what she'd just told him.

"Nah…You're more fun." He said, before standing back up, letting Lena move. Justin came back out of the men's room, looking a little better then he previously had.

"Hey Justin…" Heath said awkwardly. Justin literally flinched at Heath's voice, before nodding to him gently, to acknowledge he'd heard him. Wade raised his eyebrows at Lena.

"Just ALEX hurt Justin?" He asked. Justin couldn't help but feel very thankful that Lena hadn't told him the whole story.

"Yeah." Justin muttered, glaring at Alex, who rolled his eyes. Mike sighed and watched Lena position herself between Justin and Alex, to stop an argument. A man came up to them, showing them where they'd be sitting. Alex cursed. Lena was sitting towards the Nexus group, in between Wade and Justin.

Justin tugged Mike aside. "I'll take care of her." he promised the other, who nodded. He trusted Justin with her, so he wasn't too worried. It was Wade that bothered him. Lately, Wade had shown an interest in Lena, and that always annoyed Alex, when Wade flirted with her, even just a little bit, or when he got injured, and Lena happened to be around. And Lena would ALWAYS be Lena, and would go make sure he was okay. He'd spoke to her about it, and she'd tried to avoid going to help, but she really couldn't do anything about it. She worried too much, and that was something she was trying to work cast a wink in Alex's direction, before a few more of the superstars came in. Santino and Vladimir came in, big grins plastered on their faces, followed by John Morrison, Sheamus not too far behind.

"How long till the SmackDown roster shows up?" Sheamus asked, in his usual Irish accent. Lena shrugged a bit, curious herself.

"Should be soon." she said, going to put an arm around Justin, who smiled down at her for a second. Her eyes found Alex's and she gestured for him to move off to the side. He obeyed, and Lena followed him, assuring Justin she'd be right back.

"Ne smyein etogo snova." She snarled under her breath to him. This scared Alex. He'd never seen Lena like this before. "He's sensitive enough as it is…and that was really awkward for him. So don't do it again." She growled, and Alex sighed nodding.

"You owe him an apology." Lena leered, and Alex flinched. Well…that would go down…swimmingly. "now." Lena said, a little gentler.

"Later, when there isn't so many people around?" Alex offered her. Lena narrowed her eyes, but in the end agreed. The whole of the WWE Universe didn't need to know there was something wrong. A hand fell on her shoulder, and Lena jumped, turning her head. Nattie.

"Hey guys! C'mon, starting soon! SmackDown's here too. Just got in." The blonde told them. Lena blinked, and looked out. She was right. Glenn was chatting away with Kelly and Drew McIntyre. Drew had his arm around Kelly, and she looked extremely happy about it.

Lena cast a last glance at Alex, before he pulled her into a hug, resting a kiss on her forehead.

"If the English doofus tries anything on you, I swear, I'll rip him up." Alex told her, kissing her lips for a second. Lena chuckled.

"That's over kill…And you better keep up on that promise." She told him, kissing his cheek. "I won't have anyone, not even you, hurting my baby brother." She grinned at this.

"Oh, I'M the baby now? I'm four years older than you are!" Justin called to her from where he was sitting at the long table. Lena giggled, snuggled Alex, and skipped over, her and Justin debating about age being a factor for who was the baby of the two of them.

Alex, sighing, found his spot near Mike, who was fiddling with his pen briefly, twisting it around his fingers, and flipping it up occasionally. "Relax. Lena won't let him do anything, and you know it." Mike told him. This didn't comfort him in the slightest. Lena he knew he could trust. Wade, he wouldn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. He'd seen Wade in action - he knew Wade could be a snake in the grass when it came to women, but lately, he'd really taken to Lena, and it was worrying him.

"Ease up, Alex." Glenn muttered, finding a spot beside him, Adam seated on the other side of Mike. Glenn instantly shot daggers at the man, before glaring at his pen. How the hell was he meant to pick that up?

"Stupid puny pens." Glenn muttered, causing Adam to laugh, resting his head on the table. Glenn hated signing sessions. He didn't like people, or small pens, so this was pure torture for him.

"You too." Alex muttered to Glenn, who cast him a threatening glare, which Mike returned to the taller man. "Leave him alone."

"Why? Little on the scene spat never hurt anyone at all." Adam said, and Mike groaned. This was going to be a very long day for him.

Down the length of the table, Justin and Lena were still debating.

"You're more emotional then I am!" Lena pointed out, and Justin had to think quick, otherwise he knew she would have won this.

"You have anger issues!"

"So do you!"

Wade sighed. "If you two don't cut it out, I'll sit in between ya's so you won't argue so much."

"But I'm winning!"

"Are not!"

"Enough." A voice said, and Lena looked up and grinned. "Hi-hi Heath." She said, grinning at the red head, and tugging him down beside Justin, where he was meant to be sitting. Justin moved away from Heath ever so slightly, and neither Lena or Wade missed the hurt look on Heath's face. It was getting to the point it was silly.

Lena leaned over to Wade and murmured in his ear.

"They both feel it! They NEED something to make them admit it!" She told him. Wade chuckled in agreement, before Lena sat back up, instantly engaging in a random topic with Heath and Justin, to try and ease the tension.

"Looking forward to the new year?" She asked them, and Heath was quick to answer.

"Yep!" He said eagerly. "It's always fun to see the Ball drop!"

"Not really…It's just something falling down a line." Wade countered, and Lena laughed, nudging at Justin under the table to try and get him to join in.

"I'm neutral…Been a good year, but you never really know what'll happen. Besides, it's just more and more days." Justin said, and Lena nodded in agreement.

"Justin's right. I wonder what the writers will have in store for us." she stated, as she stretched out over her chair, and playfully put her arm around Justin's neck. Justin chuckled, and prodded at her back, and she flinched just a little.

"Are you sunburned? Already?" Justin asked her, turning her so he could see. Her shirt today didn't fully cover the sunburn around her neck, so he could easily see. Lena made a face over her shoulder at him and moved away. "Yes! I always burned easy…I'd HOPED I would have grown out of it…It's barely even WINTER yet." She complained softly, and Wade chuckled."You should see how badly Sheamus down there gets burned…it really makes him look like something out of the Muppets."

Lena snorted with laughter. Wade STILL wasn't over the fact that the King of the Ring this year was Irish. He was plotting revenge of some sort, but he wouldn't say what.

"I just wanna get to training again." Heath said, and Lena raised her glass of water. "I'll drink to that."

"Awesome toast…with water."

" Vint kotoryi vy!"

Justin burst out laughing. She'd taught him a few terms in Russian, some slang, some literal. She normally used slang, instead of the literal, but she'd told him both slang, and literal, for what she'd just told Heath, who looked quite confused, along with Lena.

"What?" Lena asked him, making a face. Justin just laughed harder. Whenever she got mad, she always started yelling in Russian at random things, or the person who had made her mad.

"You were yellin' in Russian again…I'd say what you told me earlier."

"…Ach." Lena muttered. She hated outbursts like that. She'd caught Alex's attention down the table.

"What's she yelling about?" Alex asked the small group around him.

"I dunno. Justin thinks it's frickin' hilarious though." Adam said, raising his eyebrows. Mike chuckled. He remembered Lena trying to teach their little circle some of her language, with some assistance from Vladimir. Justin had been the only one to understand even just a little of it.

This also frustrated Alex.

The doors opened a little, and Glenn grumbled as a few security guards came inside. Sighing, Alex picked up his pen. Time for a long day.

* * *

O.O I just looked up how many words were in this chapter…and it was complete DRIBBLE . *Hates my Muse* I'll separated this into two parts. NEXT part has trouble .


	9. Clubs and Arguments

ZOMG. I am so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry guys! I have had NO access to the internet at all! Shoot, I'm so sorry! Two chapters at least today! Pinkie promise! GAH. Again, own nothing but Lena, and her family.

* * *

Lena had managed to slip out ahead of the others. She wasn't normally a big hit, hanging around with Mike and Alex, so she got to escape - as Glenn put it as she was leaving - earlier. Wade wasn't far behind, and his curiosity got the best of him when she started walking in the opposite direction to the hotel. He followed her quietly, which was a task for him, considering how big he was.

Lena seemed oblivious to his stalking tactics. She just kept walking, before fiddling with her little backpack, tugging out her MP3 player and sticking one ear in, turning the volume up as loud as it would go, to the point Wade could hear it from where he was standing. He jumped a mile when the girl singing the song screamed. He didn'y notice that, he'd followed her into a dark, empty, alleyway, where she curled up in a ball and shut her eyes. This was also unexpected.

Why curl up out here, when you had a hotel room? This intrigued him, so he remained hiding in the shadows. Then she started sobbing. Wade couldn't stay in the shadows now. He was worried now. Sighing, he slowly stepped out of the shadows, and sat down beside her.

"Go away…" She pleaded quietly. He shook his head when she looked up at him.

"Bu' you're upset…And I have a big nose."

"Sticky beak." She snapped at him, fully looking up at him. That was when he got a good look at her face. She was paler then normal, and her eyes seemed bruised, and slightly red.

"If insul'ing me 'elps, then do it." he said simply to her. This frustrated her a little and her fist came out and caught his only flinched a little, before holding his arms out, as if in invitation. Lena took it. She smacked at every part she could reach with him sitting there like that. By the end, Wade was rubbing just about everywhere. MAN was she strong…

"Better?"

"A little." She admitted, wiping her eyes. Wade sighed and offered his arms again, this time for a hug. Lena curled into his chest and sobbed again.

"Lena, wha's wrong?" He asked her. She started blubbering, in something that wasn't either English, or Russian. He couldn't understand a word, but if it helped, that was alright. He'd have to remember some of the words and ask someone later.

"S'okay." he murmured to her, cradling her gently. She couldn't stay here, and frankly, he was eager to get out of here himself. He didn't like it here...

"C'mon." Wade said, picking her up and heading back to the hotel, Lena blubbering away in a strange language the whole time.

He fished through her pack for her room key, and quickly got the door open, resting her down on the bed, while she finally choked to a stop.

"In English this time?" He asked her, looking around for things to make tea with. He always did that when people got stressed - make them tea. He'd never understand it, it was just a habit.

"Sorry." She whimpered, curling up even more around herself while Wade set the kettle.

"No bein' silly now. You've already made a little bit of an idiot of yourself, don't worry now." He told her, sitting beside her, trying to work out how exactly to comfort her.

"Thanks…I think I had a mental breakdown." She muttered. Wade rolled his eyes. THAT was obvious. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed.

"I just…There's a lot in my head right now, and it's getting to me." Lena explained a little further. Wade nodded. He knew how that could feel.

"Sometimes you just have to blubber incoherently."

"It was that bad?" She said, flinching. Wade sighed and put an arm around her gently. She turned into him, resting her head against his chest. He smiled and let go of her briefly, to go get the tea, but Lena stopped him.

"I'm fine." She promised, and Wade shook his head and left anyway, coming back with two steaming cups of tea. Lena swallowed a mouthful and smiled a little. She'd only ever had tea once before, and this stuff was much better then her first dosage. Wade watched her just about tip the rest into her mouth and shook his head.

"I dare someone to try and beat YOU at a chuggin' contest." He teased, and Lena darkened. Sighing, she set her now empty cup down beside Wade's mostly full one.

"They'd loose." She stated, and he smiled down at her, before frowning softly at the top of her head. He was curious…

"Lena, what language was that?" He asked her. Lena glanced up at him for a brief second, before lowering her head.

"Greek…I think." She said quietly. "I'm not sure, I wasn't in the right state of mind to really tell." Lena explained, and Wade raised an eyebrow, before Lena locked her arms around his waist.

"Thanks." She murmured.

Wade had to try something. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had to try, with her sitting there like that. He slowly turned her head to his, and carefully took her face in his hands. He slowly pushed his lips against hers, completely unsure of himself, and her reaction.

He could feel it - there was definitely a spark there. He was just a little surprised to find Lena's lips returning his kiss, before she pulled away, mortified.

"I'm sorry…" Wade said, backing up, his hand knocking his tea cup to the ground, spilling the contents of it. Neither of them noticed.

"Me too…"

"I'm gonna go." Wade said, and with that, left as quickly as he could, and made his getaway to his room. That had been strange.

"Shit." He muttered, resting his head on his pillows. That was…everything all at once; right and wrong, good and bad, painful and blissful. It had been so mixed.

"What the hell made me do tha'?" He growled at himself.

"Do what?" Otunga asked from the doorway, scaring the hell out of Wade

."When did YOU get here?" Wade asked, in an attempt to try and change the subject. He really didn't want to think about it. That was unfortunate, however. It was all he could think about.

"About two seconds ago…I told Jen I'd call her, so they let me loose early too."

"You're a slack gimp."

"Don't you dare change the subject - do what?" Otunga asked, more forcefully this time. Wade rolled his eyes at the man.

"I won't say a damn thing." Wade snapped, before storming out, leaving a very confused Otunga standing there, dumbfound.

* * *

Lena quickly washed the two tea cups, and cleaned the tea off the floor, before sitting down, back to the wall, trying to work out exactly what had happened.

Wade had kissed her, and she'd…kissed back? She couldn't understand herself, and she couldn't understand why he would have done that. Her fingers shot out for her bag, finding a small pack of spearmint flavoured gum. She popped two pieces into her mouth, and looked around for something to mask Wade's ever familiar scent - butterscotch, coffee, and a hint of some sort of spice.

Snatching up her deodorant, she sprayed it around the room, and herself. She was trying to work out whether to tell Alex or she heard a tap at the door, she froze over, before calling out.

"It's unlocked." her voice sounded as shaky as she felt. Justin slipped in cautiously.

"Lena?" He asked, his South African accent making it sound like Len-ar.

Just seeing her friend made her feel just a little bit better about the situation. Her willowy limbs stretched quickly, as she flung her arms around had not expected that reaction, from Lena of all people. He put an arm around her, and sighed softly.

"What happened? You look awful." He told her, before she opened her mouth, jabbering in Russian, words he could almost understand.

"Klyanus', ya ne znachit …"

"Lena, English…" He patiently reminded her, holding her at arms length to catch a glimpse at her. She was truly upset about something…About not meaning to do something, he could work out.

Lena obviously didn't hear him, because almost desperately, she spoke again, still in the same panicked tone of voice.

"Vy ne ponimaete! Ya potseloval Wade!" She said, panicking a little. Justin barely understood the last part, mainly because she was rushing her words.

"You kissed Wade? Seriously? What the hell made you do that?" He asked her, bewildered. Just earlier, he'd promised he'd keep Wade from doing anything…But LENA had done something…His head swam briefly, before Lena tried to explain.

"I'd just had a breakdown, and he took me back here…we ended up talking, and I was still a little…mentally out of balance. He kissed me, and I…kissed him back…I think I thought he was Alex, but…Damn it, how do I tell Alex about this?" Lena asked, panicking even further now, to the point Justin prepared himself for an attack of any sort.

It never came. Lena seemed to loose the function of her legs, and fell down. Justin joined her, except he was a little more graceful about it. She curled into his shoulder, using it like a brace to keep her upright. Justin sighed, and put an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

He was going to shoot Wade next time he saw him. He'd somehow, in a bizarre way, hurt his baby sister - they were still debating who was the baby, and who wasn't - and he would pay for it. He tried to think of a way to tell Alex, before sighing.

"Lena, if he really loves you, he'll understand." He said softly, rubbing her back, and Lena let out an almost pathetic sniff.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then he's not worth it." Justin told her quietly, and Lena bit at her lip, her hand coming up to the bruise at her neck.

Justin smiled just a little when she smiled at him.

"Thanks." She whispered to him, resting her head on his shoulder again, sighing softly as Justin's gentle fingers wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's going to be fine…He'll understand, I know it. Alex is the sort of guy who'll just accept things as they are." He told her. "You know it better then anyone."

Lena nodded, sighing softly.

"Doesn't stop me from being scared…" She told him, and he ruffled her hair. "It'll be fine." He promised her, cuddling her close and rocking her. As if on queue, Alex and Mike walked through the door, Alex rubbing at his wrist.

Mike took one look at how Justin and Lena were curled up and sighed.

"What's wrong, Lena?" He asked, curiously. Alex's eyes instantly flicked downwards to Lena. Lena looked pleadingly at Justin, as if he could get her a way out of this. He shook his head kindly, nudging her a little bit.

"C'mon Mike, I wanna see if Heath's back yet." He said, casting Mike a meaningful look. Mike ignored it, and Justin growled.

"Nou, of ek sal 450 jou uit die agterkant van die rusbank!" Justin grumbled, and Mike took the hint, despite the fact he had no clue what his friend had just told him. What the hell was going on here? Alex sat down beside Lena, who flinched softly.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Alex asked her, brushing a few stray hairs away from her eyes. Lena's grey and blue eyes found his and wavered.

"When…when I left…I sorta…had a breakdown…and…Wade found me…" She started, shakily. She saw a glimpse of resent cross Alex's face briefly.

"I…I swear, I…didn't mean to…it just happened, and…"

"Lena, what happened, please? You're worrying me." Alex said, sighing, genuinely worried. Lena flinched, and hid her face, mumbling. "No mumbles…what happened?"

Lena sighed quietly, lifting her head up. "I…I kissed…him…" She said shakily, shutting her eyes, waiting for the blow to never did. Alex let out a shaky breath, and turned her head towards him. "Open your eyes, Lena." He said, almost laughing.

His tone confused Lena to the point she DID open her eyes. Hers met his laughing blue eyes. "I'm not mad." He told her, and Lena just about had a freak out. He wasn't mad? What the fuck? She had no clue now. Alex chuckled at the expression's ranging from shock, to horror, to confusion, to a plain old 'you're fucking kidding me'.

"No…Everyone does silly things when unstable…That week you went to go visit your brother in Australia? After he broke his back?"

"Yeah…I remember that…Because I was arguing forever with Vince to let me, and in the end Stephanie let me go." Lena remembered, nodding a little, before a curious grin took over her face. "Who?"

"Mike…I panicked, cause you hadn't answered any of my calls, or texts, and, I think he did it to try and shut me the hell up…Was kinda weird…" He admitted. This made Lena feel NEARLY a little better, in some really weird way. "So don't worry…okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Lena nodded, and heard what SOUNDED like a chuckle from out the door.

"You can come back in now." Lena called, and there was silence, before Justin tugged the door open, and he and Mike stepped in, guilty expressions on their kissed Alex's temple and whispered in his ear.

"Excuse me while I kill my baby brother." She hissed gently, and Alex chuckled, nodding his approval of the idea, while Mike side stepped Justin and went to Alex, just in sprung at Justin, tripping him up, before she descended on him, pulling him into a boston crab.

"THAT is for eaves-dropping, baby brother."

"I am NOT the baby!"

"Neither am I!" Lena complained, letting him go, and he instantly got her in a sleeper hold as soon as he was on his feet. The two continued at this, batting teasing comments, made to anger the other.

"If I was worried about anyone being too close to her, it'd be Justin." Mike said, watching as Lena got him in a bear hug.

"Not really…They're brother and sister really…to even think of those two together…It'd always look and feel wrong, to pretty much anybody, even them…" And he was right. The hugs, kisses to the cheeks, the comforting words, and the over-protectiveness over the other was exactly like that of a brother-sister relation, so much that if Lena was playing tease with Alex, and he caught her, Justin would always tease them. Even now, they were still debating.

"I was born four years before you!"

"Three, I just haven't had my birthday yet!"

"Cheat, your birthday isn't until June - YOU'RE the baby." Justin said, picking her up and tickling her. She squirmed free of his grasp, giggling the whole time, before gasping a little, curling over her scabs.

"Shit, I forgot…Sorry Lena." Justin said, leaning forward, before Lena sprang.

"Ha! Fooled you." She said, grinning like the cat who swallowed the mouse flavoured cream. Justin glared from under her, before Heath tapped on the inside of the door.

"Huh…Should I leave?" He asked, eyebrows raised, his way of showing confusion. Lena shook her head, letting Justin up. "I'm goin' for a walk." Lena said quietly, heading out. "Why don't we all go out for a drink?" Heath suggested

"I'm not aloud to…"

"I do-"

"S'okay Justin, we'll need someone to drive us home. And Lena, we'll keep you on liquor. NO dancing." Heath said, grinning a little at the South African, who blushed a little and nodded. "Kay!" He said eagerly, as Heath bounced BACK out the door, yelling for them to be at the car in fifteen minutes.

"HOW is he that full of energy?" Mike complained, deciding he was going to change first. He took hold of his bag and headed towards the bathroom. He normally changed there, and Alex and Lena, blushing like mad, would change in the main room."Just…part of who he is." Justin said softly, a tiny smile crossing his face. Lena grinned and called towards Mike.

"I'll change in there, don't worry…Need some time to get make-up on, and there isn't a mirror out here."

"Are you sure YOU should put your own make-up on? Need I remind you of last time you tried to do that?" Justin spoke up, and Lena made a face. She did. She'd looked exactly like a clown - big red lips and everything. She was hopeless when it came to anything to do with cosmetics. Last time she'd tried using the hair dryer, she'd SOMEHOW set fire to the bathroom.

Grumbling, she took hold of an outfit the eighties may have rejected, and headed into the bathroom, while Mike and Alex quickly changed into something a little more appropriate for a club. Justin waited until Lena called for him, and slid into the bathroom, and Mike laughed.

"I still remember when she set fire to the bathroom." He said, covering his mouth to try and conceal it. Alex laughed along with him.

"And the clown make-up?"

"And when she thought the curling iron was a hair straighten iron?" Mike added, the two men laughing the whole time they changed, to the point, they didn't notice Lena quietly slip into the room.

"Laughing about my knowledge of beauty products? Or lack thereof?" She asked, and Alex's eyes darted quickly to her. She looked great like that…Lena was wearing an obnoxiously bright pair of lime green leggings, with torn hot pink jeans over the top. She had a similar style for her top, only she had a rainbow shirt underneath a black one. Justin had done her hair up in some soft of spiky looking ponytail. A bright, chunky bracelet was wrapped around her wrist, and she had only a little mascara on, and a natural shade of lipstick, just barely noticeable against her skin. If you looked closer, you could see a dash of purple Eyeshadow as well.

"Nice job, Justin." Alex said, grinning a little as Lena pulled on a rainbow plaited hair band and smirked up at her boyfriend slightly bemused boyfriend.

Justin grinned widely, waving it off and heading out the door quickly, to change himself. Heath bounced past him on the way, and Lena giggled, slipping on a pair of flats, remembering her war with high heels. She was probably the only diva who didn't wear high heels. She could easily wear platforms, but heels were a huge issue. She'd never get it…

"I call shot gun!" She called, slipping out, and into the elevator, instead of using the stairs. Mike rolled his eyes, and Alex quickly followed her, Justin not that far behind him. Mike followed slowly. They could be a little immature sometimes, but he couldn't help but like them…it was just something that sort of came very naturally around them.

He couldn't help but wonder why Alex had been so accepting of Lena kissing Wade. That wasn't like Alex…Maybe he didn't want to loose her? He didn't know, he'd have to ask Alex later…when he was drunk enough, of course. Getting answers out of Alex otherwise, was like trying to move a brick-wall - a pointless activity, which normally result in strained muscles, and the odd broken bone.

When he finally made it into the car park, Lena had planted herself in the front seat, Justin beside her, listening patiently to Heath and Alex argue over who got the window seats.

"I'll take middle." Mike said. That may keep them quiet for most of the trip too and from…But during, he couldn't be slid out to let his mentor in, before bouncing in himself.

"Sheesh…I mention 'drinks' and you're all over the moon! Wow…now I know how to get your attention." Heath teased, and Lena blushed.

"I…I've never actually…had a drink before." She admitted quietly to the group, as Justin started the car and headed off.

"You're kidding!" Heath said, in disbelief. Lena shook her head. "Been to plenty of clubs and things, but sorta…I can't understand why people DO drink, I think is the point."

"Help with misery?" Heath suggested. "For the sake of things? To try and get laid?"

"Alcohol is a depressant." Lena said, rolling her eyes. "For the sake of things means liver disease, and…well…They'd have to be drunk for you to have any hope, Heath. That hair is a huge turn away." Lena said simply. Alex choked trying to hold down his laughter at the look written on Heath's face. Even Mike was smiling at shook with laughter beside Lena, pulling into a park in front of a club.

"Guys, if you don't stop laughing, they'll think we're already drunk and won't let us in." Justin said, shaking his head and ruffling Lena's spiky black, neon pink and cyan ponytail, while the others took their seatbelts off.

"And you, sissy. Don't make comments like that while your big brother is driving…you could get us all in lots of trouble."

"Awww…fine." Lena said, un-clicking herself, and jumping out of the car, taking care to lock it behind her. She ran towards Alex and quickly caught up with him, her arm linking through his. He cast her a look that would make anyone vomit their insides outwards, and then back up again.

She smiled and stood up on her toes to kiss him. Alex chuckled and offered his ID to the man at the door, and Lena's too. He'd taken care to make sure he had it. Lena was always forgetting…but that was who she was - forgetful as anything.

She grinned and thanked him, before slipped into the club, and grinned. Nattie instantly ran over to her, and grinned.

"Hey! Never thought I'd see you in one of these joints!" The blonde said eagerly. "Come on, come and dance!" She said, dragging Lena off, away from Alex, who chuckled.

"Just gonna let her torture poor Lena?" Justin asked, having just gotten into the club. Heath laughed and shrugged, offering Alex a drink.

"Hey, why not? She's had so much on her mind lately, this may be good for her…Nattie knows about her scars, so she knows to be careful…"

"And enter the bad guy." Mike muttered, as Wade entered the club himself. Alex stiffened and cast Wade a glare. Wade flinched a little. Yeah, he deserved that. So Lena had told him. He was glad for that in a way. That meant that Alex trusted her - he hoped. He hadn't thought that they'd be here. His eyes searched for Lena, and quickly found her, talking to a few of the Diva's. Layla, Nattie, Eve, Tamina and Nikki Bella…or was it Brie? He couldn't tell from afar. He COULD tell Lena was having fun, however.

He then felt Alex beside him. "Yeah…I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon." Wade muttered, and Alex frowned at him for a second, and shrugged.

"Thanks for finding her…but if you touch her AGAIN, during the course we're together, I will snap you in half, and use both ends as ring poles." Alex informed him.

"Tha's not unreasonable." Wade said, nodding. "But I'd like to apologise to Lena, if tha's alright? Then I'll leave her alone." He promised. Alex narrowed his eyes, before nodding once, and heading back to Mike and Heath. Justin was off already, with Lena, talking to the Diva's. Layla appeared to be asking why he didn't have a girlfriend.

Wade was over quickly, mostly to save poor Justin. Lena appeared to be on damage control at the moment.

"Cause he doesn't want one." Lena said simply. "He doesn't need one, just 'cause he's a world class athlete. Seriously. Look at Wade and Heath, and even some of you diva's. He'll find the right one someday." She said. Wade popped in there.

"Lena's right. I don't really want one righ' now, either." He said. "So stop buggin' Justin for me." Wade added to Lena's previous statement.

"Thanks guys." Justin muttered quietly. Admitting you were gay around here was like suicide bombing - pointless, and just makes a big mess. Lena knew, and apparently Wade knew as well. Great…another fish to try feed to the sharks. But…then again, there were more gay couples around here then straight…so it was either really good, or really, really bad.

"Lena, can I talk to you?" Wade asked her quietly. Lena nodded, suddenly quite shy.

"I'll be back in a minute." She told the girls, loud enough they could hear, and Wade pulled her away to a mostly empty corner of the club.

"Look…I wanted to say I was sorry, 'bout this afternoon. It was wrong of me, an…well…I can't work out anythin' else to say." Wade said, making a face. Okay, so awkward situations didn't work for him…Whoop-de-do. It was the thought that counted…he hoped.

Lena actually giggled at him. That was almost adorable, him trying to apologise. Obviously, he hadn't had to do it too much before.

"Wade, it's alright." She promised him, shrugging at his bemused look. "People do stupid things." She giggled. Wade nodded. Yeah, that was about right.

"Umm…Friends?" He tried awkwardly. Lena laughed and nodded, shaking his hand cheerfully, and skipping back to Justin, again saving him from the claws of the Diva's.

"Hey. Claws outta my brother." She told them. Some pouted and turned away, while Nattie giggled.

"Don't worry…My claws are already scratching Tyson." She promised. Justin grinned and waved the rest of them off, before turning to Lena, the most grateful look spread over his face.

"Thank GOD for small miracles…I owe you one BIG time." He informed her. "I believe Alicia was trying to slip me her number."

"Arch. Bad choice, bro!" Lena teased. Justin made a face at her, smacking her lightly over the back of the head, before Heath jogged over, three drinks in hand, half of one consumed.

"Dude! You could seriously have gotten a good night there!" Heath teased him lightly, and Justin shrugged a little bit.

"I don't care about that, Heath." Justin told him quietly, hoping he would drop it. He didn't want to have to inform Heath that girls held no interest for him, in the middle of a crowd.

Lena took the drink Heath offered her and glanced at the label. "What exactly is it?" She asked, a little confused. The liquid in the clear bottle was abnormally, and blindingly, bright green.

"Umm…Lime liquor and lemonade - I think…" Heath said. Lena raised her eyebrows, still reading it, before taking the lid off. Wade's English accent appeared at her ear.

"Good choice."

"Heath grabbed it for me…I haven't actually drunk before." Lena told him. Justin laughed as Wade ducked in order to avoid her elbow as she took a long mouthful, lowering the bottle again, as Wade appeared in between Heath and took a minute to work out exactly the word to describe it.

"…Interesting." She said, knocking back another mouthful. Heath chuckled at her. "Not bad though, huh?"

"Not at all…" Lena said, grinning. Heath laughed as she polished off the remainder of the drink, quite easily. Alex trotted over, putting an arm around her waist and pressing his lips to the bruise on her pale neck.

"Is that my innocent girlfriend SCULLING alcoholic beverages? My, my, I'm horrified." He teased her, and Justin just about choked with laughter.

" 'Innocent girlfriend'? The same girl friend who left you with a boner, and no t-shirt?" Heath asked, laughing at the expression on Alex's face. Wade excused himself, and Lena waved goodbye to him, as he went off to go talk to Adam.

"You told!"

"She did not! I pulled open the door as you jogged past for the showers." Heath informed him, and Alex darkened a shade or so.

"Oh, that reminds me. Found a shirt…Just plain white, with cyan writing.""…What does the writing say?"

"Censored…"

Heath lost it completely. He buried his face in Justin's shoulder, trying to hide the fact he was laughing as hard as he was. Even Justin chuckled. Alex shook his head. _Un-be-bloodyleaveable_.

"You're going to get in trouble one of these days." He told her. Lena grinned slyly at him, half humming to herself.

"I'm already trouble."

"Just don't get in it…Heath…are you already drunk?" Alex asked. Heath pulled his head back. '

"I most certainly am not!" Heath said. "Lena's idea of 'appropriate' and the rating 'PG' just never match with one another." He said. Lena laughed in agreement. She'd somehow found a loophole through the whole 'PG' thing, and said everything she wanted to. In one word.

"…we'd be better off getting you a Miz shirt." Alex said, patting her back, while Lena tried to work out exactly what everyone else found funny.

"Why?"

"How's your burn?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Lena knew it, too. She made a face at him, clearly requesting a response later.

"Well…I'm here, aren't I?" She asked. "I've gotta go see a doctor 'fore we leave tomorrow, or when we get into town." She told Mike, who nodded. That sounded right…"No dancing then." Alex warned her, catching a glance of someone he knew.

"I'll see ya later." He kissed her forehead and walked off towards his friend. He had appeared to have forgotten Nattie had taken her dancing…Lena rolled her eyes at Heath and Justin.

"Can't dance anyway…" She said, still playing with the glass bottle in her hands. Heath reached out and took it from her, earning him a confused glance.

"We don't need you to have glass shards in your stomach too." He informed her, ruffling her spiky ponytail, and Justin laughed.

"You two are like little children." He told them, as Lena playfully smacked Heath's hand, as Mike wandered over quietly.

"Hey. I'm gonna go home." He said, fully sober. "I'm not really feeling well…a little concussed, if anything." Mike told them. "I'm gonna bring Alex home with me…He's worried."

"Akai…Feel better, Mike." She told him, cuddling him, as Alex worked his way over, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I've gotta drive Mikey home…See you later, Elena." He whispered to her, pressing his forehead to hers. Lena smiled at him, her eyes locking with his, before she hugged him, kissing his neck and jaw.

"I love you." She whispered to him, and he smiled. "I love you too." He murmured, stroking her cheek. Mike spoke up.

"As adorable as this is, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Mike complained. Alex rolled his eyes playfully, and kissed Lena's forehead once again, before helping Mike out.

"Huh. He didn't even have ONE drink. I wonder what's up." Heath said. Justin made a face.

"You don't have to be drunk to feel like that, you know that, right, Heath?" He told Heath, who was trying to work out how exactly to put his hair, so it wasn't so violent to see. He stopped at Justin's words.

"You sure?" He asked Justin, who rolled his eyes, smacking Heath lightly upside the head.

"you can be so narrow minded."

"I'm not narrow-minded!" Heath growled at Justin. Lena flinched. Heath and Justin never fought, but when they did, it got really ugly, until they made up. Which was as quick as ten or fifteen minutes, or as long as a week or two.

"Really? Who the hell freaked out when he walked in on Glenn and Mark, or John and Randy?" Justin asked him. Lena quickly stepped in.

"Guys, please don't fight." She pleaded. She hated them fighting - they were too cute together to fight. It was harder for her, because she knew how they both felt. Sometimes, pride just got in the way with them. Justin sighed. Lena, as usual, was right. "Sorry." He muttered, before frowning.

"I'll go too."

"Me too…I've got a friend in town I wanna see before tomorrow…Lena?" Justin asked turning to her. Lena shrugged.

"I'll hang around here a little longer. Don't tell Alex I'm here alone, or he'll have your nuts for breakfast." She warned them. Justin nodded and took off, but Heath hung back.

"Lena? How do you tell someone you love them…when you're scared they don't love you back?" He asked her smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You muster up your stomach, and tell them, before they find somebody else. Someone who isn't afraid to tell them how they feel." She told him. "You need to speak up to him, Heath…Before it's too late." She said, cuddling him. "Have a good night." She told him. Heath smiled a little and left. Lena leaned back against the bar casually, turning towards it.

"A Midori please?" She asked curiously. Wade's voice popped up again. "Pu' it on my tab…also a beer." He told the man behind the bar.

"Thanks Wade." Lena said, sighing softly. Wade offered her the bar stool next to where he was standing, waiting for her to sit before he did. Lena rested her head on the bar, shaking it softly.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked her. Lena bit at her lip and looked up at him, unsure exactly how to put what was wrong. "Want a list?" She asked him, nearly kidding. Wade shrugged and thanked the bartender, taking the lid off for Lena.

"Why not? No one but me can hear you complain." Wade told her, smiling as she grinned at him. He took a swig of his drink as she worked with her first worry.

"I'm really worried about my brother in Aus." She started slowly. This would surely bore the living hell out of him. Wade frowned.

"The one who broke 'is back?" He asked her. Lena looked up in slight confusion. She couldn't remember telling him about Chris…

"Yeah…" She said, reminding herself to ask him how he knew about that later. "I was talking to him the other day, and he's still having a lot of trouble with even the simplest of things. Even picking up the phone to answer it when I called was difficult for him." Lena explained quietly, keeping it to the simple version for him. It was much more complex than that in ways, but she wasn't in the mood for elaborating the problems.

Wade frowned simply. "Wha' about physiotherapy? Has tha' been helping him? Normally after an incident like tha', they make you take physio for a while." He asked, tilting his head to the side, watching as she took what she may have thought was a sip, but was at least a quarter of the drink.

"Isn't helping at all." She said, biting her lip. "And I can't take anymore time off for a little while to go and see what's exactly wrong with him, so it makes it more frustrating." Lena said, looking down into the bright green liquid. Wade frowned. That was unfortunate luck. He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe see if he can apply to get some help or somethin'? I dunno how the Skip's medicals and such differ from ours…" He suggested, trailing off uncertainly, before Lena couldn't help laughing at the word.

"Skip's?" She asked, unsure of the word. She'd never heard it before, aside from when her youngest brother would sing about skipping down the lanes.

Wade blinked. He couldn't believe she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Skip's? Aussies?" He asked her, using his hand to elaborate, which didn't get him very far. Lena smacked his arm.

"Excuse me, sir, but I happen to have a 'Skip' father." She informed him, feigning insult. Wade only chucked at her, as she tugged her hair out. It was very painful having her hair like that. It stuck up a little bit when she did. He laughed again, and reached out questioningly.

"May I? You look a mess now." He told her. Lena nodded, as his hands brushed through her hair, making it a little less messy. "There…now you don't look like you've got a hang-over." He teased her. Lena rolled her eyes, but he spoke before she did.

"Next worry." He pressed, folding his hands on the bar, grinning at her still, his eyes sparkling. Lena thought about it briefly, before choosing it carefully.

"Heath and Justin…"

"'Nuff said…Next." Wade said quickly, hoping for Lena to crack a smile. It worked well. She even giggled at him, smiling back down at her drink.

"Okay…I'm worried Alex doesn't trust me." She said, a little more serious now. Wade frowned at her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Would tha' have anything to do with me?" He asked her. He hadn't meant for him not to trust her…Lena sighed and shook her head at him.

"No, but I don't think it helps…It's just the way he watches me. It's like a cat who's just cornered a mouse, and is trying to work out whether to eat it, or let it die from a heart attack." She said. "Like he's waiting for me to do something wrong." She said meekly.

Wade sighed and rubbed her back slightly, unsure what else to do. Lena smiled and rested her head down on the bar again. "Thanks." She murmured to him, as he moved his hand from her back. He couldn't help but notice she was very tight through her back.

"No problem…Jus' 'ere to 'elp." He told her. Lena relaxed a little, despite the tension in her back. She sat up straight again, before sighing.

"Anymore issue's I need to worry 'bout? Or are they more the type of thing tha' I can't 'elp ya with?" Wade asked her. Lena thought about it for a second, before shaking her head.

"I think that's all you can help me with…unless you have a clue about having depressive episodes." Lena said, looking over hopefully. Wade shook his head. He couldn't say he did have much experience with them, but he'd try and help her if she needed it.

"Why, can I ask?" He questioned her. Lena bit at her lip stubbornly, almost refusing to tell him for a minute, until a small voice in the back of her head, one she hadn't shut out completely yet, told her she could trust him, and not to her better judgement, as far as the rest of her was concerned, she sighed and offered out her hands to him cautiously.

Wade took them gently, running his fingers over the scars, before flipping her hands as gently as he could, so her wrists were up. He wished he hadn't…there were more scars here then on the front of her hands. He couldn't believe someone could do this to themselves. He tried to get words out of his mouth, but failed miserably, until Lena took her hands away from him, pulling on the pair of fingerless gloves she'd hidden…Where on earth HAD she hidden them? Certainly not in her shoes…He glanced at the black gloves, now covering up the obscene scars that were hiding beneath the material.

"I'll do these, and then have no memory of it until Alex or Mike shakes me awake, and I've got my arms bandaged up." She said quietly to him, while he tried to recover enough to speak to her. Lena took another drink out of her bottle, somehow managing to get most of it down. Wade, despite himself, couldn't help but wonder if she'd outdrink Sheamus or not.

"Wow…Have you seen someone 'bout it?" Wade asked her. Lena shook her head, seeming almost a little ashamed of herself.

"No…I have a slight fear of any kind of doctor…Okay, a huge, mostly irrational fear of doctors." She said, at the look he gave her.

"Mostly irrational?" He asked her, finishing his drink off much sooner then he'd imagined. He put down some money on the bar and gestured to Lena. He wanted to get back to the hotel, so he could get out early the next morning. Lena finished her drink quickly and followed him out, barely even unsteady on her feet. She shivered when she got outside. It was much colder out here then in there. Wade walked through the lot and out onto the streets, Lena beside him.

"Yeah, mostly…When I was a little kid, dad took us to go get flu shots. When it was my turn, the quack hid and jumped out at me, needle up and everything…I know it doesn't sound scary, but I doubt I was older than seven or eight." She explained. Wade couldn't help but chuckle. That was actually a little bit funny. He could imagine it would have been scary when she was younger, heck, even if he had been in her position, but now, it just seemed silly and childish. He told her so, before continuing.

"You really should see someone…See if they can put you on something to help them ease up a little bit?" Wade suggested, sighing. Lena frowned a little.

"They've been happening less and less." She assured him. "But when they happen, they're really bad, not just little like they used to be." She said, biting her lip.

"How haven't you bled ou' yet?" Wade couldn't help but ask her. Lena frowned. What a very good question. She shrugged, and answered honestly.

"I don't know…I guess only a few cut deep enough to draw blood?" She guessed, uncertain herself. She shivered a little, and Wade frowned.

"Cold?" He asked her. Lena wanted to deny it, but her teeth chattering gave it all away. Chuckling, Wade pulled a spare jacket out of the backpack he seemed to always carry with him.

"Always bring a spare jacket in case it rains." He teased her, offering the black jacket out to her. Lena thanked him, pulling it on, and instantly getting lost in it. Wade chuckled as she rolled the sleeves back. It fell to nearly her knees, and she'd rolled the arms back three or four times.

"You look like a little kid playing in 'er big siblin's clothes." Wade told her, and she stuck her tongue out to emphasis the point.

They kept walking, Wade continuing to make her laugh, and keep her comfortable, and Lena sometimes dancing off ahead, even only by a foot or so, until they arrived at the hotel, Lena much warmer, in and out, and Wade feeling like he was on air.

"I'll walk you to your room…" He told her, and Lena was a little worried at first. If Alex started something…Well, too late now. Wade's hand was on her arm, leading her gently up the stairs.

When they reached the floor Lena's room was on, he took the jacket from her, carefully stowing it in his bag again. Lena nodded. That was smartest, if anything. Wade tapped on the door quietly, and Alex pulled it open, instantly narrowing his eyes.

"I'd believe this is yours." Wade said, putting a hand on Lena's upper back. Lena grinned and flung herself happily in Alex's arms, before glancing, barely, over his shoulder. Mike was out cold, snoring heavily in the corner of the room.

"Thanks, Wade." Alex said, almost fully meaning it, as Lena slid inside to remove her shoes from her feet. Wade shrugged.

"No problem. She was gettin' some…stares, so I decided enough was enough and took her back 'ere." Wade told him. Alex stepped out into the hallway beside Wade.

"I appreciate you bringing her home in one piece…But next time, call…She's my girl, Wade, and I have no intentions of letting anyone - "

"You have nothin' to worry 'bout, Alex." He told the man. "Lena loves you very much…Even if I did wan' her, I doubt I could 'ave her anyways…She's too loyal." Wade said, leaning against the wall. Alex glared at him a little bit.

"Please don't hang around her…" Alex started, but Wade cut him off.

"You should trust her a little more, _Kevin_." Wade said, narrowing his own eyes. "Before she learns to start hiding things from you." Wade snapped, turning around and heading off to his room.

David looked up as his room mate entered the room, in a bit of a foul mood.

"Sheesh…Thought places like that were meant to help you, not stress ya out." He said, putting down his book and glancing over at Wade, who was getting himself ready for sleep.

"It 'elped. Lena's boyfriend did not. He's worried I'm goin' ta steal her away, or some other bull shit like tha'." Wade grumbled, tossing himself on his bed. David raised his eyebrows.

"You seem a little TOO annoyed about that…" He started, before deciding not to finish. Wade in a bad mood meant nothing good…Ever.

"Turn the damn light out. Nigh' David." Wade muttered. David obeyed him, eyebrows raised as he rolled over on his bed. Wow…Wade was pissed off…And over Lena? Or Alex? He couldn't be too certain about which, but he could be certain that Wade would probably be worse tomorrow. He reminded himself to be up early to warn everybody else, before they saw him.

Back in Mike's hotel room, Lena and Alex were arguing, as quietly as they could.

"…and then you let him walk you back here!"

"Alex, shut up!" Lena growled. "He's a friend. FRIEND. Not like you'd KNOW what they are!" She snapped. She forgot briefly Mike was sleeping. "All you have for a friend is Mike." She said, a little quieter as Mike rolled over in his sleep. Alex narrowed his eyes.

"He kissed you."

"I know, and I've already apologised over that!" Lena hissed, before changing to a lower tone, so Mike wouldn't be quite so disturbed. "And so has Wade to me." Lena tacked on at the end. She sighed and bit her lip.

Alex still wasn't happy.

"OH, and that makes up for it, in ANY way, shape, or form?" He growled at her. Lena flinched, physically recoiling a little, until she found her gall, and growled right back.

"NO, it probably doesn't, but you still don't have to go off your damn rocker! He's my friend, Al-"

"FRIENDS don't threaten to belt each other. FRIENDS don't give each other their jackets. FRIENDS don't fricken MAKE OUT -"

"FUCK YOU! You know what? FUCK. YOU." She growled at him, before she could stop herself. "So when I make a mistake, you go off your damn rocker, and when you tell me you'd been at Mike's lips, I really didn't give a shit? Is that FAIR?"

Alex's hand swung out, almost considering hitting her. Instead, he grabbed her arm as she turned to leave the room again. She turned around, her eyes, normally indigo grey, had gone fully grey. She breathed slowly, before forcing her mouth open, in a much calmer tone.

"Do you trust me, or not?" She asked him, pulling her eyes open to glance at him. Alex froze for a second, Wade's words ringing in his head for a second. He slowly nodded, unsure of his answer. Lena knew it too.

"If you do. Trust me on this…he's a good guy, ask Heath and Justin, or even David. I trust him." She told Alex. He wasn't happy about it…Not in the slightest. Lena bit at her lip again, and crossed towards their bed, tugging her pillows off and throwing them on the couch, rummaging in the cupboard for some blankets to use.

"Lena…"

"Don't bother." She grumbled. Now he'd done it. She threw the blankets on the couch, and took hold of her bag, tugging out the first pyjama's she could find - a set of warm blue, red and white ones her brother had sent her from Australia, and ducked into the bathroom. Alex sat on the bed, uncertain as to how to apologise for being so…What the hell was the word? …Oh…pig-headed. Mike rolled over, briefly awake. "Lena's mad…"

"How can you tell?" Alex sighed. "The yelling, or the pillows missing from the bed?" He offered out, resting his head in his hands. Mike sat up, dizzily.

"Neither…You sitting there like that gives it all away." Mike said, sounding nearly drunk in his not quite completely awake state. Alex sighed and bit his lip.

"I just got mad…Didn't mean to make her mad…Or think I don't trust her." He said quietly. Mike shrugged a little, already lying back down.

"At least you didn't hit her." Mike said, before drifting out again. Alex felt sick for a second. He'd considered it, and that made him feel like someone was wrenching his gut around in circles, and then letting it go to untwist itself.

Lena came back out not too much later, lying down on the couch and pulling up the blankets, one of them going up over her head. Sighing, Alex flicked out all the lights and crawled into the bed, biting his lip still. He felt like crap now. He hadn't meant to do that…It had all just come out. He frowned to himself, unsure how to make it better. Sighing, he drifted off into a restless sleep, filled with odd, slurred words coming from no where, and blurry images…

* * *

O.O O…Kay. I didn't mean for it to be quite so long...

Lena: You're evil…

Payback for earlier…Next chapter up whenever I get hit with inspiration like this again :D


	10. Cold Drinks and Forgiving's

OKAY. Next chapter up! I own LENA and her family. NO, no one else! Stop asking silly questions…Humph…Just kidding…Chapter…Huh, I think we're on 10 now! Enjoy :D

* * *

When Alex woke up the next morning, he felt sick to his gut. His arm was laying in the spot Lena usually slept, snuggled right beside him. Waking up was like a kick in the gut…and much colder than he expected.

Shivering, he sat up, glancing towards the couch. Lena wasn't there, and the area was a mess. Mike was barely awake himself, rubbing his eyes blearily. Alex frowned.

"Where'd Lena go?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn't think fights felt like this…and they'd barely fought, so much as had a disagreement. He shivered involuntarily, not really wanting to have a full blown out fight.

"Dunno…She woke me about two hours ago, saying Heath and Justin were taking her out for breakfast…She didn't sleep last night." Mike muttered, rolling out of bed. He still felt like shit. He'd have to have Alex drive for him, today…His head hurt like hell. This was like a bad hangover, without the alcohol consumption.

"Say where?" Alex asked, already changing into his clothes for the day, before packing away what was left. Lena's bags were already absent from the room as well.

"No…I was half asleep still, Alex…She could have told me they were going to Mars and I'd have grumbled it off." Mike snapped, fishing through one of his bags for some sort of pain relief for his screaming head. Alex rolled his eyes, sighing and took his own bag and tossed a small bottle of pills at Mike.

"Swallow two of them down, I'm gonna go see if they're just eating here." Alex instructed him, sliding on a pair of shoes, which may or may not have been his. Judging by the way they gripped his feet, they were probably Mike's.

Ignoring that, he found his way down into the mini dining room type thing, looking around for an sign of Justin or Heath at the very least. He caught sight of John and Randy in the corner, hands laced under the table, smirking up at each other every now and again, and hid a smile. He'd had his suspicions…

Finally, his eyes caught sight of Heath's orange hair. Justin was sitting across from him, next to who he guessed was Lena. Her head was down on the table, and she was shaking slightly. Justin's hand was on her back, and Heath had her right hand, patting it comfortingly every now and again. Wade was sitting beside Heath, and he appeared to be doing an awful lot of talking, too low for Alex to hear from where he was standing. He saw Heath's mouth open as well, and bit his another lump in his throat, he came over quietly.

Justin passed him a death glare, and Heath scowled slightly, but he payed no mind to it. Wade completely ignored him, his fingers playing with a stray strand of hair that had fallen his way.

"Lena?" Alex asked her quietly. Lena only raised her left hand in greeting. Heath, unwillingly, murmured an explanation.

"She didn't sleep at all last night…we came and she looked like shit." He mumbled. Alex felt worse now. He cast a glance at Wade and bit down on his lip. Why was Wade here? Heath and Justin were closer to her than Wade was, and here he was, playing with her hair like she was his! It made him angry for a second, before he heard Lena choke on a sob she had been trying to hold back.

Wade petted her head soft, making an almost lulling noise with his tongue, like that of a clicking to a scared horse. Lena shifted under his hand and forced herself to look upwards. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and slightly purple from the lack of sleep. She looked like someone had just belted her in both eyes.

Alex glared at Wade, who quickly found a reason to leave.

"I'm gonna get breakfast…"

Alex blinked. They'd been here two hours…Lena spoke quietly.

"They took me to the hospital first…and then Wade showed up and took me to a pharmacy to get something for the blackouts." Lena murmured. Alex blinked. There was no way that had taken two hours, unless she had visited a psych about her issues. In which case, he could understand the length of time. Wade went to sit up, and Lena's hand shot out, locking around his wrist. Wade chuckled lightly and squeezed her hand gently.

"Easy…jus' getting breaky for everyone." he promised her. Justin offered a pad out to Heath, checking he'd gotten his breakfast right, who smiled and nodded. Justin always remembered everything…

Wade took the offered pad, and raised his eyebrows at Alex, who shook his head. He really didn't want to eat right now. He felt too sick to even think about eating.

Wade shrugged and walked off, writing down his own breakfast on the pad, humming again.

Alex sat down beside Heath, who cast him a dirty look and moved over as far as he could. Alex made a face. Lena surely hadn't told them shook his head across the table.

"We heard from the next room. We were visiting Husky and Michael." Justin said quietly. Alex flinched, as Lena wiped her eyes.

"Lena…I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to yell like that." Alex told her quietly. Lena nodded, as if it was alright, and that frustrated him. "Lena, it's not alright!" He growled, and Lena jumped, edging closer to Justin, who calmly put an arm around her fully, glaring at Alex, who reined his temper back in before he spoke again.

"Sorry…Look, I didn't mean any of it. I was just…REALLY upset. And I don't understand it…I've never been jealous, or upset, about anything else before, but…I don't know, that…seeing someone else…that close to you, really pushed me the wrong way…" He said, putting his feelings into the best words he could, which wasn't very well, unfortunately.

Wade came back and sat down on Lena's other side, curiously. He'd heard a growl, but he hadn't thought it would have been from Alex…But Lena was hiding in Justin's shoulder, Heath looked like he had been swallowing mud, and Alex looked a little mad. He tried to work out a way to better the situation.

Lena calmed down enough to stop hiding in Justin's shoulder, and sat back straight, hands shaking a little. Justin frowned. She normally only shook like that before she blacked out completely and had an episode. His eyes flickered to Heath, who in response moved the knives and forks away from Lena.

"It is…alright. I-I deserved it." Lena said quietly. Alex shook his head, unable to believe Lena was actually going to sit there and blame herself. Wade didn't seem to believe it either. His eyes, already fairly big, widened a little, and Heath could almost swear Wade's over-sized ears twitched. Alex sighed, trying to work out what on earth to say next. Lena was blaming herself for HIS over-reacting…not even CLOSE to what he'd been aiming for. Justin frowned.

"Maybe you two need a little while away from each other? Just until you're both calm enough to talk things out properly?" He suggested. Alex flinched. As little as he liked the idea, it wasn't a bad one. Lena was stressed, he was stressed…Stress equalled very bad things.

"We already talked things around, and got Otunga to trade with Lena, and then for Cody to trade with Otunga, so you wouldn't need to put up with his rambling." Heath announced, and Justin glared at him a little, but glanced over at Alex. "That gives you guys 'til the end of the day to try and work things out." Justin said. "We can just call Cody and he'll be ready in a few minutes." he added. Alex sighed.

"Good idea." He mumbled, unwillingly. His eyes found Lena, who was avoiding everyone's gaze. He was glad, now, that he'd reined his temper in…Or more, Lena somehow forced him to pull his temple back in line. He remembered swinging his arm at her…

_It was only to stop her, remember? You never hit her._ A voice in the back of Alex's mind reminded him. It still stung that he'd thought about it.

Lena nodded meekly. Alex flinched and stood up, going to meet Mike, who had finally staggered his way downstairs. He looked better for some painkillers, though.

"What's wrong?"

"Cody Rhodes is going to travel with us instead of Lena today…Justin and Heath think it's a good idea for the day…Clear out our heads." He said quietly. Mike flinched and touched Alex's shoulder sympathetically. He felt bad for Alex, and even Lena. Fights were pretty scary sometimes…especially the harder ones.

"Come on, buddy, let's get some breakfast and hit the road." Mike said quietly, patting Alex's back soothingly, steering clear of both Lena's table, and Randy and John's table.

A man came over, carefully balancing the four peoples breakfast on his arms. Lena thanked him quietly, while Heath dove right in, eagerly. Lena shook her head in disbelief.

"…Could you possibly eat any faster?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows as she rolled up her pancake and took a small bite out of it. She'd eat, but her stomach didn't like the idea much. Heath grinned at her from across the table, and Justin slid out of his seat to sit by Heath.

"Probably…But I'd make myself sick." He told Lena, who smiled. Wade blinked at the way she was eating her pancakes. Rolled up, with nothing on them. What an odd way to eat pancakes…It was nearly common law that people had maple syrup on their pancakes. He remember briefly being in Canada and shuddered. They had maple syrup with just about everything, from what he saw. He'd even seen some person put maple syrup on meatballs.

Santino had been horrified.

Due to her odd way of eating, Lena was finished before everybody else was even close. Deciding she was thirsty, she stood and fiddled with some change in her pocket.

"Anyone else want a cold drink?" She asked. She'd be piling caffeine into herself all day to stay awake. Heath raised his hand, and Lena grinned. Heath always had some sort of sugar. It explained his hyperactivity most of the time.

"Justin, Wade?" She asked, glad she had plenty of change on her. Justin shrugged, and Lena made his mind for him. Wade nodded and thanked her, and she headed out of the diner type room. She'd seen a vending machine as she found the right room, she happened to have crashed into Randy. She flinched, not for the last time this morning, and lowered her head.

"Sorry, Randy." She said quietly, making to go past him. He stopped her carefully and looked directly into her eyes, as if worried.

"What happened last night? With you and Alex? I heard you guys yelling at each other from down the hall…John practically went out of his mind with worry." Lena flinched. Randy had heard it from down the hall…How many other people had heard them going off at each other? And how had Mike stayed mostly asleep through the whole ordeal?

"We…had a disagreement, which turned into an argument." She said quietly. "I'm travelling with Heath, Justin and Wade today." She finished.

"I know…Cody got traded out and I'm stuck with David…" He told her. Lena made a face at him.

"Sorry." She apologised. Randy shrugged.

"It's alright. I also travel with Santino and Vladimir. They should keep him mostly quiet." Randy said, and Lena giggled. He had a point. David DID need to shut the hell up on occasion. It felt good to laugh, even just a little. Randy grinned back at her, in a way which would have goofy if it weren't for the rest of his features. Lena grinned.

"Thanks, Randy." She said, and he waved her off. On his way out, she couldn't help herself as she turned around, managing a smile. "Hey, should keep the trackies on more often. 'Stead of parading around in just the wrestling trunks." She teased. Randy grinned at her.

"Still smiling…Good to know that even a fight can't bring ya down." He told her, leaving the room, and Lena giggled, getting the groups drinks and coming back, sliding Justin's down the table to him.

"You're smiling? Sheesh…Never thought I'd see one all day!" Justin said, and Lena stuck her tongue out at him, taking a swallow of her Coke. This stuff would be her life nectar for today.

"Blame Randy."

"I think I'll send him roses."

Heath chortled a little, resting his head against the table. Justin laughed and ruffled Heath's orange mop of hair. Heath got so much shit over his hair, but Justin thought it was kinda cute…

Wade stretched, finishing his breakfast off.

"I think we should get on the road, 'fore every man and 'is dog tries leavin'." He announced. Lena nodded in agreement. Her things were already in Heath and Justin's rental van anyway, as were Heath and Justin's, seeing as they'd checked out before taking Lena to the doctor.

"We'll go wait for you to go get your things." Justin said. Heath nodded and bounced out, grabbing his drink on the way.

"No driving for Heath." Justin reminded himself. Wade chuckled a little, and Lena took his drink.

"I'll bring this into the van." She told Wade, who thanked her, jogging up the stairs to go grab his bags, and bid David fair well. Lena waved good-bye to Randy and John, before heading outside where Heath had already claimed shotgun. Justin rolled his eyes a little.

"You wanna have a go at driving, Lena? Fair bit of open road. You can get some practice in that way." He suggested, as Heath unlocked the other doors for them. Lena leaned against the van for a second, nodding after a while.

"Just not at night." She made Justin promise. He nodded and offered her the keys. Heath was in the back faster than you could count to three. Lena was more then a little friendly with the gas whenever she drove. The back was a safer place for him to be if she went around a tree, which, with the way she drove, was more than likely.

Wade showed up, took one look at Heath sitting in the back and rolled his eyes. So Lena was driving…He threw his things over Heath's head, sliding into the seat beside Lena, while Justin and Heath playfully pretended to be adding safety harnesses to their seatbelts.

Lena ignored them, and Wade reminded her patiently where the gears were, and before long, Lena was very cautiously pulling out of the hotel parking lot, and out onto the busy road...

An hour onto the road, and they weren't dead yet. They were going to stop in at the next town and swap over. Lena was getting tired again, and her drink was finished. Wade nearly considered the idea of getting her a candy bar of sorts as well.

"Um…I spy with my little eye…something beginning with…J?" Heath said, looking out the window. Wade thought about it.

"Jabroni?" He teased, glancing towards the back seat, very directly at Heath.

"No. Jerk." Heath muttered, and Wade chuckled, turning back to the front, putting his hand carefully on the wheel. Lena was really half asleep, and he wasn't risking a crash.

"Just another five minutes, okay, Lena?" Justin told her. "Then you and I will trade spots." He promised, patting her shoulder once.

Not long after, they topped up their gas, and Lena and Wade went into the station to pay, Lena pulling her hood up so she wouldn't get recognised. Wade decided that was a pretty good idea. He knew Randy was here, he'd seen his car, but he wasn't certain who else.

Lena grabbed another round of drinks, and Wade grabbed the first sugary type thing he could find, and tossing that down too. They finally got out, and Lena staggered straight into the backseat. Before they were even out of the gas station, Lena had fallen asleep on Wade's shoulder.

* * *

Lena was out until the next morning, when she woke up, to find herself lying on an unfamiliar bed, not Wade's shoulder, and Mike's ever familiar voice on the phone with someone. Alex was sitting on the end of her bed, biting his lip a little. She rolled over, pretending to still be asleep, and listened to Mike's call, from his side.

"I don't now. She's been out all night long…Isn't even awake now." Mike said, waiting for a reply for a second, before sighing. "I don't want to wake her up, Justin. She didn't sleep at all the night before last, and she's having some pretty stupid dreams. She asked Alex why he wasn't dancing with polar bears, and me why I was dressed as 'Little Bo Peep'." She could hear Justin chuckling on the other end of the phone, and had to bite down on the covers to stop herself from even letting out a snicker.

She blearily tugged her eyes open and let out a slight yelp of surprise. Where the hell was she? Oh yeah…Hotel room. She hit her forehead on the strange overhang, which had a light under it, and Mike smirked a little.

"I think you woke her up." Mike teased into the other end of the phone. Alex glanced down at her, and offered her a meek smile. Lena couldn't help but smile back. Alex looked so much like a lost puppy when he smiled like that. His face lit up just a little, and he turned back to Mike.

"Okay…We'll kick her butt outta bed, and we'll meet you guys at the arena." Mike promised Justin. "I will…See you guys." He said, hanging up, before grinning. "Your brother says 'get up, you slack gimp'." He told her. Lena lay back down, rubbing her now hurting head for a second.

"I am up…I'm just not out." Lena told him, and Alex smiled again, instead of laughing. He wasn't certain if Lena was alright with him, or where they were grinned.

"So…Me dressed as Bo Peep…How did I look?"

"Fucking awesome, as always." Lena smirked, sitting upwards, and Alex turned away from her for a second, until he felt her hand on his knee. It was comforting for him in a way. Mike grinned widely.

"Of COURSE I did! Because I'm The Miz! And I'm…going to give you two some alone time." Mike said, grabbing hold of their training bags, throwing some training gear for Lena in her bag, and heading out.

Alex and Lena stayed very quite, glancing up at each other every now and again, before Lena's voice broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry." She started, and Alex laughed, leaning back against the wall, glancing over at her, her face now twisted into one of confusion.

"Me too. It wasn't right of me to yell like that, and I'm really sorry for it." He told her. Lena smiled a little, before frowning. What was going to happen now?

"So…what now?" She asked him quietly. Alex bit his lip, unsure. He couldn't exactly forbid her from seeing Wade, but he really didn't want her to see him again. But Wade seemed to have been the root of the problem, and he wasn't sure how to fix it so they were both happy.

"I don't know." Alex admitted, sighing. Lena bit at her lip now, until she forced it to bleed a little. Alex glanced up at the single blood stream making it's way down her chin and smiled. He leaned over and wiped it away with his thumb, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, the metallic taste of her blood smearing over his lips. Lena returned his kiss, cautiously. She still wasn't sure…The tingle that ran through her was nearly enough to convince her…But tingles didn't solve problems.

Alex pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Doesn't fix the problem though." They mumbled at the same time. Alex breathed laughter out, and Lena let a low chuckle out.

"I can't stop you from being friends with him…" Alex told her, stroking her cheek with his hand softly.

"But you don't want me to.."

"Doesn't matter…Just don't mention him, okay?" Alex told her. Lena nodded. She could keep that promise fairly smiled and rested a kiss to her forehead.

"C'mon…Mike'll be waiting for us." He told her, going to move away. Lena's arms wrapped around his neck loosely, holding him in place for a few more seconds, savouring the scent she'd been deprived of, each feature…He kissed her once more, before she let him go. Lena slid out of bed, still in the clothes she'd fallen asleep in and the two headed out to where Mike was impatiently waiting for them.

* * *

Time skipping next chapter. I'm trying to catch up to the current WWE stuff...I've got it all typed up, but actually getting it on the website is a problem. I'll be in town today, so I'll post this one, and one more, then see how my time's looking, 'cause we gotta take the bus in...Anyway - Thanks for reading THIS chapter...Next one within the hour...Hopefully.


	11. Love and Other Wars

Okay! Start of the new year for everybody…what new surprises lie in store?

* * *

It was January now, and things didn't look like getting too much better for Lena. Wade had already gone to Smackdown, and Lena had been distraught over it. Stephanie and Vince had even considered a good-bye segment between the two when they saw the look on Lena's face as she was reading the script, but both Lena and Wade had knocked that idea down. Wade, so Lena wouldn't have to embarrass herself, and Lena, so as not to upset Alex even further than he already was.

Things between her and Alex had been very up and down. When it was a good day, it was absolutely wonderful; they were holding hands, and cuddling up to each other, singing lullabies to the other in different languages at night.

But when things got bad, they both just wanted to curl under beds and hide, like little kids in their first thunderstorm. They yelled, and at one point, Lena had hit Alex so hard, he'd gone numb in the face.

Some nights, when things got really bad, Lena would go down the hall and stay with Heath and Justin, or Randy and John for the night. Things were getting to the point where Mike would stand outside the door and listen for sounds of yelling before entering their hotel room now. As long as he could hear their whispers, he knew it was safe to enter without being thrown into the fire line.

If he couldn't, he generally knew what had happened, and would come in and let Alex say the words that he hadn't thought of, until Lena had already left. Lena was only getting more upset having heard Heath and Justin were going next RAW as well. She didn't know how, yet as she'd blacked out before Vince could explain, but she really didn't want to know…When the three arrived at their hotel room, Alex and Lena instantly crawled into bed and just about died.

But Mike stayed up reading through the prescriptions the doctors had given her. She was off the pain meds now, the burn having completely gone now, minus the bright red mark, which Lena was constantly icing to get it to stay cool, which wasn't the best thing for anybody in winter. He didn't recognise either drug, but he knew they weren't considered steroids, otherwise Stephanie wouldn't have signed them off.

He glanced up to where Lena and Alex were sleeping already, grateful they'd had a good day. He didn't want to imagine a bad day, stuck in a car with those two arguing backwards and forwards, while he tried to drive through it.

Sighing, he let his thoughts run off. Things weren't going to last much longer between them, he didn't think. The way they argued…But then the way they were when they were happy. Everyone was confused, to the point Stephanie had had the writers work some of their back and forth-ness into the storyline.

Mike, and a lot of the other Superstars, didn't think that it was helping much. Justin had actually gone mental at Stephanie and Vince for it, and gotten himself in a lot of trouble about it, which Lena and Heath had bailed him out of pretty quickly, Lena admitting she and Alex had actually had a fight over all the fights.

Mike's eyes found the cuts on Lena's wrists and hands. They were slowly fading away, and only three or four new cuts had shown up recently, much fewer than he'd expected, but still enough that she had to wear the bandages up her hands. He sighed as someone quietly knocked at his door, and tugged it open. Randy stood there, grinning a little.

"No yelling tonight?" He mumbled to Mike, who let him in.

"Nope, not any…they're already asleep." Mike admitted, shutting the bedroom door, before turning to Randy again. "So what's going on? I take it this isn't exactly the usual visit." Mike asked him, and Randy nodded, trying to work out the best way to start out.

"I…don't know…How much longer Lena and Al-."

"I was thinking the same thing." Mike muttered, and Randy nodded.

"Just…I thought I'd advise you not to take sides when they DO split up…Split ups are really ugly things to get caught up in." Randy sighed, biting at his lip. Mike flinched. Everyone thought Lena and Alex were going to break up soon. He leant his head back against the wall, thinking.

"I try not to get stuck in the room while they're yelling their throats hoarse. It's un-nerving for me, and probably everyone on this floor." Mike said, and Randy nodded.

"Some nights, John can barely sleep through some of the yelling. He hates it when people fight…But I guess you sorta can understand that." Randy said. Mike nodded once, unsure what else to say as Randy stood up and went to leave the room.

"Thanks, Randy…My best to John." Mike told him, pulling on his 'Miz Smirk' as Lena called it. Randy grinned and left the room, leaving Mike alone to think.

RAW night, and Lena was a mess. She did have a match, but she couldn't concentrate, to the point that she completely missed her cue to perform her finisher. It wasn't until Nattie's foot came up and connected with the side of her face that she realised she'd forgotten. She staggered back, actually a little bit surprised that she'd missed it, and made it through the rest of the match, without too many more screw ups. She knew she'd be in trouble for that one. Big trouble.

She flinched, as she watched Husky get whipped and Heath reach a hand out to stop Punk from beating the hell out of him. This was SHIT…What moron would put their own team through THAT? Not the BEST way to start out as team leader, in her opinion, even though it was scripted. She'd been filled in that Heath and Justin were last, and had stolen one of their scripts to see exactly what was going to happen.

She'd nearly smirked. Even if it wasn't scripted, Heath and Justin wouldn't have hit each other…No way in hell! She waited shakily for Otunga's initiation.

There was no way she'd put anyone through that sort of thing. No way in hell. She physically recoiled into Randy's arms when David slapped Paul across the face. He was a big guy - you didn't piss off the big guys. Ever, ever, or ever.

Then it was Heath and Justin's turn. She stayed behind the camera's while Phil rambled on about kendo sticks. She was nervous for a second, forgetting again that this was scripted.

When they dropped the sticks, and the camera's went off, she let out air she hadn't known she'd been holding. Heath laughed and hugged her tight.

"See? I wouldn't hit my best friend with a kendo stick!" Heath remarked, and Lena cuddled him and Justin, for the fifth or sixth time just so far.

"I know…But I still freaked out!" Lena admitted, and Justin chuckled, unable to believe it. Now, he and Heath were on Smackdown…Great…he thought. He wasn't all that certain, just worried about Lena, and how things would go here. He could still come with her, as they would be in the same state and all, but it would be very different.

After the nights events, Heath, Justin, Alex and Lena all went outside. Mike was still inside, as Steph and Vince wanted to talk to him.

Lena kissed Heath and Justin's cheeks. "God, I still can't believe you guys did that!" She nearly whined. She caught a slight glimpse of Alex's glare, and couldn't help but be a little worried. She decided this called for a celebration…but first…

"BUT. Now you two have to kiss each other." Lena said seriously. Heath and Justin glared at her at the same time, unnoticed to the other, and Lena put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not kidding." She informed them, and Heath and Justin blinked. Justin shook his head in disbelief. This was going to go down OH so WELL, wasn't it?

Heath flinched a little and turned towards Justin, who was blushing darkly. Carefully, Heath's hands slid behind Justin's neck, and Justin's hands found Heath's shoulders, both of them looking just a little bit uncoordinated, which Lena had rested his forehead against Heath's for a second, before Heath moved his lips forward, connecting with Justin's gently.

Justin returned Heath's kiss, which Heath really didn't expect, but found instantly he enjoyed it. His whole body tingled excitedly, as he finally claimed Justin's lips and mouth as his, prodding at Justin's bottom lip with his tongue a little bit. Justin willingly opened his mouth, allowing Heath access to his mouth. Heath eagerly plunged his tongue in, tasting Justin for the first time, the sweetest taste in the whole world, as far as Heath was concerned.

It wasn't until they were starting to black out from lack of air that they broke their kiss, still resting their foreheads against each grinned at them, rolling her eyes a little.

"Finally." Justin whispered to Heath, who smiled.

"Finally…" He repeated, as Mike walked out, and stopped in his place, uncertain whether to keep walking or giggled at them happily, as Alex looked on, unsure whether he was happy for Heath and Justin, or upset about how upset Lena was about them leaving. Mike glanced at Alex, and then Lena, frowning. Something was very definitely not right there. What had he missed?

Justin smiled, and rested one more kiss on Heath's lips, to savour the taste of him until they made it back to the hotel. He didn't feel it fair for the others to deal with them in the back. Heath smiled widely, linking his fingers through Justin's. Finally, Justin was his. His, and only his. The thought made him laugh in disbelief. Justin smiled, shaking his broke the silence between the other three.

"YAY! My evil plan worked." She snickered, and half expected Heath and Justin to come at her. When they didn't, she went to slide past them into the rental. Justin's other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you sister…But that was EXCEPTIONALLY evil." He told her, and Lena grinned at him widely as he let her go. Mike dashed ahead to unlock the car, Alex following him a little slower, watching the other three from behind.

"I was just helping my baby brother and best friend get their love for each other out there." Lena giggled, and Justin pouted, in such a way Heath bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"I am NOT the little one." Justin complained, as he slid into the back seat. Lena placed herself between them, leaving Alex and Mike the front seats. The trip back was happy, with Heath and Justin smiling the whole time, and making jokes about how long it had taken them, Lena throwing in the odd one.

"You guys took so long, I grew a beard." Lena said right as they pulled into the hotels parking lot. Justin laughed into his hand, and Heath made a very confused face. He hadn't managed to grow a beard…how would Lena do it? Lena giggled at Heath.

"That look makes the whole thing funnier." She giggled at him, waiting for one of them to get out before she did. Heath stuck his tongue out at her, and she crawled out after him, skipping ahead inside, hers and Alex's bags over each shoulder to try and help ease the argument that was sure to break out when they were back in the hotel room.

Alex and Mike weren't that far behind. Heath and Justin decided to go out, which Mike nearly protested, seeing as Lena was as nervous as she was.

They weren't even in the hotel room when they started arguing. Heck, they were barely in the elevator when Alex had snapped. Mike flinched. Well, this would be fun.

Last time he'd been stuck with them arguing, Alex had gotten smacked. He locked himself in the bathroom as soon as they were back, diving under the shower's hot water to help drown out the argument. He would never repeat some of the things they'd said to each other on the way up. Human ears shouldn't have to ever hear those words, no matter who was speaking them.

The water only drowned out some of it, he could still hear partial sentences from the next room, which made him worry more.

"…be like…with my bro…That's SICK, Ale…!" He heard Lena's voice and shuddered, despite how hot the water was on his body. He hated it when they fought like this…

"…seemed…with Heath! …long…you been passed…locker room!" Alex yelled back. Lena yelled back something he couldn't quite work out, and that was when he heard something get knocked over, and two different yelps of pain.

He was out, and dressed in what seemed like a second, pulling the bathroom door open. Lena's arm was bruising already, and Alex had blood pouring out of his nose. Mike's eyes widened. Alex had never hit Lena before…He looked around him.

A chair had been over turned, and Lena was standing on one side of it, Alex on the other. He didn't have to guess what had happened while he was in the shower, trying to avoid it. Lena was shaking, whether with anger, or fear, he couldn't tell. Alex glared across the room at her, and Lena shook her head at him. He only then seemed to realise what had happened. His hand, covered in his blood, fell to his side, as it slowly dawned on him.

Lena took the opportunity and darted past him, grabbing hold of two things from her bag, heading for the door. Alex appeared to have woken up just enough to try and stop her. His hand wrapped around her wrist as he stopped her in her tracks, squeezing before he even realised he was holding her hand. Whatever was in Lena's other hand came down and belted his hand off her wrist, which Mike noticed then was also bruised.

Lena shook, head to toe, biting at her lip. "No more." She whispered to him, pulling the door open, slamming it shut with such force the whole room shook around them. Alex just stood there, until something hitting the back of his head jumped him out of his daze.

"What the FUCK was that about?" Mike yelled at Alex, unable to believe the scene around him. Alex lowered his head, pinching his nose to stop anymore blood coming out of it. Mike, still pissed off, sat Alex down on Alex's bed and rearranged his nose. Lena had done a good job, she'd managed to break it.

Alex just sat there, and when Mike moved away, he bit his lip, shaking his head. "I…I got mad, and jealous…and yelled…and…I threw the chair…It hit her arm when she put it up to protect herself. When I was close enough…she broke my nose…I deserved that." He said quietly, as Mike came back with some wipes to clean off his apprentices face.

How she'd broken his nose like that, he'd never work out. One hit…Not many people could do that without putting a lot of force behind their hand

."What exactly happened?" Mike asked him…

* * *

Lena walked through the streets, her MP3 player in her ears, set on shuffle. Her mind kept wandering back to their fight in the hotel room…

_"I always SUSPECTED you and Justin! Just never thought you would!" Alex yelled at her. Lena shook her head, trying to work out why Alex was freaking out like this._

_"That'd be like going out with my brother! That's sick, Alex!" She yelled back, before she could stop the words spewing out of her mouth. Alex had snarled right back at her._

_"You seemed PERFECTLY happy with Heath! How long have you been passed around the locker room?" Alex yelled back. _

_"You ass-hole! Why the FUCK would I do that?" Lena growled. Alex stepped towards her, throwing the chair in between them across the room. Her arm went up to shield herself, the chair smacking into her arm as it went flying past. He was still moving closer. She didn't know what else to do. She swung her arm out, the heel of her hand connecting with his nose, and pushing upwards. Lena and Alex both yelped out in pain, before Mike ran through the door…_

Lena chanced a glance upwards, to see where she was. She didn't recognise this part of town by sight, but she'd probably work out where she was later. Her hands shook as she stuffed them in the pockets of her hoodie, as she glanced back down at the melting MP3 changed songs from 'We Dance To A Different Disco', to 'I Came To Play'. She instantly extracted the device from her pocket and changed songs. Love the way you lie, no. Sweet Sacrifice…It's Not Over…Shit, stuck.

"Arch." Lena muttered, trying to shut it off. Things like that pissed her off, more than necessary. Her arm was hurting her now. It was probably the cold.

Suddenly, words randomly jumped out of her MP3 and into her ears.

"Even angel's have their wicked schemes - shut and let me go…Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma, m-!" Lena bit her lip and took the battery out of it. Yeah, she was going to have to see what was wrong with it later. She stuffed it back in her pocket, frustrated. She leaned against a brick wall, listening to the music on the other side of it. A club of some sort.

What the hell? Who was stopping her? She slid into the club, biting against her lip heavily. She made a bee-line for the bar.

"What'll it be, ma'am?" The nervous girl behind the counter asked.

"Anything strong." Lena muttered, pulling a hundred note out of her wallet. "Let me know when it runs out." she told the girl, hiding under her hoodie again.

* * *

"Alex…Are you alright? You've been staring at the door since she left." Mike told him. Alex jumped and nodded. His nose wasn't bleeding now, but it still hurt like hell. A knock sounded on the door, and without waiting, Randy pushed into the room.

"What the hell happened?" He growled. "Just heard from Nikki and Brie that you and Lena had fought again, and that Lena had left here." He snapped at Alex, who cringed under Randy's glare. John was half behind him, and Alex highly doubted Nikki and Brie had been his informant.

"Alex doesn't even know himself, Randy. Lena broke his nose is about all he can remember, aside from throwing a chair across the room." Mike said calmly, pointing to the offending chair, which he'd sat back up while Alex sat there. Randy narrowed his eyes.

"Any CLUE where she went?" He asked Mike calmly, who shook his head, John biting on his lip.

"Not a darn clue. She'll turn up." Mike said. Randy nodded, and put his hand gently on John's, taking him from the room. Alex could hear them discussing people to have on the watch for her.

* * *

About an hour later, Lena had finished her sixth drink. Wade had been watching her from across the club, not really paying attention to the girls flirting with him, even though they were right beside him.

He decided Lena was not going to have anymore drinks. She was getting many unneeded glances from guys in the club, and he wasn't having that. He stood up and went over to her, much to the annoyance of the girls who had been with him. He raised his eyebrows at Lena, who waved at him.

"Hi Wade…" She said shakily and Wade signalled to the bartender not to give her anymore drinks. Lena seemed drunk enough as it was.

"Wha' brings you 'ere?" He asked her. Lena bit down on her lip. "Al…Alex and I…had another…fight." Lena said, hiccupping in between some of her words. Wade sighed, before growling when Lena showed him the bruise on her arm and wrist, which was much bigger now. He couldn't honestly believe it. He decided to get Lena out of here, and take her back to the hotel, before she really did something stupid.

"Come on, lets get out of 'ere. Fill me in on the details while we're on the way." Wade told her, helping her up. "Got everything with you?

Lena checked her pocket and nodded. "Yeah?" She tried, as Wade helped her out of the club and they started walking back. Or more, Wade started walking, supporting a mostly staggering Lena, which was a little difficult considering she was nearly a foot shorter then he was.

Lena managed to get through the fight again without breaking into tears, or having a panic attack, so he took that as a mostly good thing. He got her through the front door in one piece, before his eyes spied Heath and Justin, both smiling happily.

"Hey! Heath, Justin, gimme a 'and over 'ere." Wade called quietly. Heath glanced over, eyes widened, as he caught sight of Lena. Justin was over quickly, relieving Wade of Lena. He was a much better height for her to lean on. Heath came on her other side, helping Justin keep her up.

"What happened?"

"How many drinks did she have?" Justin and Heath asked at the same time. Wade led the way, deciding already she wasn't going back to her room. She was going to stay with him. No one had wanted to travel with him this time, so he had a mostly empty room.

"She and Alex had a fight…and I have no clue." Wade said. "I know she got down five after I showed up." Wade told them, as he hit the button on the elevator, and then the button for his floor. Lena leaned against the elevator, jumping slightly as it moved upwards. When it dinged, Lena snapped at it.

"Ding yourself!" She snapped at the elevator, while Heath and Justin kept her upright, both trying to work out if this was funny, or worrying as they got her into Wade's room in one piece.

"Thanks guys…" Wade said to them, tugging Lena's shoes off, and tying her hair back for her. Justin shrugged, and bit at his lip.

"Excuse me, I have an ass to kick." Justin grumbled, taking off. Heath was after him, either to stop him, or help him, Wade didn't know, nor care really. Lena bit at her lip and lay down on the bed Heath and Justin had set her on.

"So cold." She muttered, and Wade raised an eyebrow, emptied her hoodie pocket and helped her under the blankets.

"Sleep. It'll be warmer." Wade said tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he crossed the room to his own bed, biting against his lip himself, as he watched Lena pretty much doze off to sleep within the minute.

* * *

Justin was being held back by Heath.

"Justin…wait until the morning…He'll be thinking better, and you'll have more fun." Heath tried, and when that didn't work, he pulled Justin's lips into a passionate kiss. Justin was instantly distracted, his fingers twining into Heath's flame-y orange hair, tugging it just enough to make the other man gasp. Justin grinned as he pulled back, Alex forgotten as quickly as he was remembered.

"Please…Don't make things worse for Lena then they are now." Heath whispered to Justin, who bit his lip, nodding. He'd do it, for Heath and his sister…It was all he could do, without upsetting her more then was necessary…He gasped as Heath's hands found his neck lightly.

"relax…" Heath said quietly, pulling Justin back to their room, a sly grin dancing over his features.

* * *

I'll get to work on the next chapter as quickly as I can…little distracting when I've found a new toy on my laptop to play with...


	12. SmackDown! and Bigger Guys

Next chappie :D I don't own anyone but Lena and her family…:D

* * *

Lena knew she was awake, due to the heavy pain in her head, but other than that, she didn't feel too bad. She could remember she'd been out drinking, but the reason why was hazy until she heard noises Alex nor Mike made in the mornings.

The chair flying through the room flashed across her eyes, and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the person she'd identified as Wade wouldn't notice she was listened to him move around the hotel room, and peeked one eye open, curious. Her bags were by her bed on the floor. Wade was making something or other, what appeared to be tea. His bags were neatly packed, and piled beside the door. Her eyes lowered towards the foot of her bed.

He'd taken some clothes out for her, and a towel was folded on top of them, with small shampoo and conditioner sample bottles resting on top of the towel. She pushed herself up, giving a slight yelp as she put all her weight on her bruised arm. Wade's head flicked towards her, hiding a grin as she collapsed back down, huffing in annoyance.

"Mornin' Lena!" Wade said, as she rolled out of bed instead of pushing. Her hand found her temple quickly, glancing at her arm. Most of it, from the elbow down had gone dark purple and blue, which made her flinch. Good luck covering that up.

"Morning…" She muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Wade watched her, amused for a minute or so, before she leaned against the wall briefly. Wade offered her a cup of something. Whatever it was, it was hot, and it smelt good.

"Thanks." Lena said, swallowing a few mouthfuls of the steaming hot drink, which nearly helped sooth her throat, if it weren't't for it being hotter then she thought it was.

"Not much of a hangover. Huh, I'm surprised." Wade told her, swallowing some of his own drink, as Lena carefully avoided putting any pressure on her bruised arm. Lena shrugged only a little, unsure how to respond otherwise. Wade laughed gently at her, before nodding to the things at the end of her bed.

"Figured you'd wan' one after last night…and I've got painkiller's in my bag." He told her. Lena smiled gratefully at him, putting down her finished drink, and taking hold of the things at the end of her bed, thanking him quietly over her shoulder and slipping into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and stepped under, whimpering as it hit her arm. It was hot enough to burn your skin, but she didn't care…It felt too nice.

She made sure not to take too long. Wade probably wanted some hot water for himself when they got back from the Smackdown tapping.

She couldn't help but sigh as she changed into the clothes Wade had grabbed for her, not really noticing what he'd pulled out for her as she came out, running her brush through her thick black hair briefly. She lay back down on the bed she'd slept on, looking for the water bottle she'd had in her bag last night. Finding it, she crawled back off the bed and fished through Wade's training bag, finding a small card of pills and holding them up for him to see.

"Yep, tha's them." Wade told her, from where he was resting against the wall, his cup of, what Lena had now identified as coffee, still in his hand. She swallowed two of the pills, washing them down with water, before turning to Wade.

"…I noticed…my bags were here?" She tried, unsure exactly how to start. Wade's eyebrows rose ever so slightly, before nodding. "Yeah…Mike brought them up, and said to tell you he's really sorry about Alex last night. He also says come and see him when you're awake." Wade said, and Lena nodded, pulling on her shoes.

"Thanks." She said, for what she doubted would be the last time that day. Wade shrugged. "Be here when you get back…if you decide to come back." He added at the end. "Although, after what you told me, I wouldn't go back." Wade told her. Lena paused at the door, keeping her back to him.

"Neither would I." She said, her voice lower then normal, as she pulled the door open and went out, and down the stairs, almost glad Wade was on a different floor.

Biting her lip, she tapped timidly on what she could remember as being the right door. Mike pulled it open, and let out a low sigh of relief.

"So you aren't dead?" Mike asked her, half joking. Lena managed a meek smile for him, as he let her in. Alex was absent from the room, which instantly made her feel a little more relaxed.

"Where is Alex?" She couldn't help but ask. She didn't want to be here long, if Alex was definitely coming back soon. Mike frowned, unsure.

"Downstairs. He went down for breakfast, but I think Heath and Justin may have ambushed him." Mike said, gnawing on his lip. "Or even Randy and John." Mike added as an after thought. Lena bit at her lip, finding herself a spot to sit down. Mike sighed, before deciding to speak.

"I wanted to ask you, really badly, and Wade wouldn't let me wake you up…Yeah, I think his exact words were 'piss off. If she hadn't gotten wasted last night, she wouldn't have slept at all.', if I'm remembering correctly." Mike said, frowning thoughtfully. "Are you okay after last night?" He asked her. She'd covered her arm up, so he couldn't see the colour it had turned from the chair, which Alex had seemed to have pushed it as far away from the bed he and Lena were to sleep in the night before as he could.

It was half leaning against the wall towards the bathroom. It looked like a comic of some description. Lena shook her head, not fully able to speak, before she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No…Mike, he basically called me a whore…I was right… He doesn't trust me." Lena murmured to herself. Mike sighed sympathetically, walking over to her, patting her back carefully. Lena lowered her head a little bit, not really wanting to talk very much. He was the first person to ask her if she was alright over the whole thing. She bit her lip, as the door opened, and Alex yelled out at Heath's noticeable West Virginian accent, which was following him down the hall.

"Piss off Heath! …I don't give a SHIT, anymore! I've fucked everything up, and just…Go back to fucking Justin, before he thinks you've left him already." Alex growled, slamming the door shut behind him. His eyes fell on Lena, who was standing now. Mike was a little worried the two would start yelling again. But it never happened. Alex bit his lip, and lowered his head.

"Lena…I'm sorry." He whispered to her. Lena shook her head at him, wiping her eyes a little. He nodded, almost like he understood, and let her leave.

What stung her most, was he didn't follow her when she left the room. She wiped the tears from her eyes again, but it was useless. More just took their predecessors, leaving her a blubbing mess. Lena managed to get herself to Heath and Justin's room, where Justin was just waking up, due to all the yelling most likely.

Heath was across the room to Lena within a few seconds, Justin staying in bed, watching from afar. Lena could tell he was at least shirtless, but what else was missing she couldn't tell. Nor did she want to.

Heath's strong arms wrapped around her in a hug, holding her while she cried into his shoulder, words he could barely understand pouring out of her mouth. She didn't know when Justin came up with her and Heath, but she soon felt another set of - now clothed - arms wrap around her, whispering words to her in Afrikaans.

Someone softly pulled open the door and came in. She could tell by the soft whispers coming out of the mans voice it was Wade. That accent was way too easy to place. Heath explained to Wade, in quiet tones, what had happened, including his and Alex's argument down stairs, which had followed them all the way upstairs. Someone clicked their tongue just a little, and she felt Wade's big hand on her back.

She didn't know when she'd stopped crying, just that Heath, Justin and Wade were all still there with her when she started to notice things a little more. She was curled up in somebody's arms, and she couldn't tell who's. She tugged her eyes open, and Justin's kind face smiled down at her.

"Enjoy crying ourselves to sleep?" Justin asked her. Lena bit against her lip and shook her head.

"sucks." She muttered to him, and Heath laughed from in front of Justin. Wade was sprawled out over the couch, checking his watch every now and again, and over at Lena occasionally. "You're the big brother." She informed Justin, as he set her down, her rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Justin raised his eyebrows in what Lena thought was quite a sarcastic way.

"What makes you give up?" Justin asked her, barely able to believe his ears. Why was he the eldest now? He couldn't work it out. Wade answered him.

"Because, you freakin' sung 'er lullabies while she sobbed 'er eyes out!" He said, sitting upwards, before glancing at his watch again. "And if we want to be ready for the Smackdown tapping, we better get movin'!" He told Heath and Justin. Lena nodded and sniffed.

"I'll go annoy Randy and John then." Lena muttered, making to stand up. Heath's hands grabbed her feet, and she bounced back against what Justin had been sitting on, the bed across the room from his and Heath's.

"You stay right there, little missy." Heath teased her. "You're coming with us!" He told Lena, who was very confused now.

"I'll go wait in the van, then." She said, heading out of the room, with Wade at her heels, as if to protect her from Alex if he happened to go by.

"Come on!" Justin said as Heath managed to stand up on his own, having experienced a momentary klutz moment. Heath grabbed hold of his bags and headed out the door, Justin locking the room behind him, and checking out. Lena was settled in the front seat, which Heath was now debating with her. Justin cast Heath a meaningful glance and the red head pouted and gave up as Justin slid into the back. Before he managed to sit down, Justin's hand came out and spanked Heath's behind.

Heath yelped, smacking his head against the top of the van, turning to glare ever so slightly at Justin, who was grinning good naturedly.

"Behave, or next time I'm hauling you over my knees." Justin threatened casually, and Heath pouted, feeling much like a child.

"But what if I like you spanking me? You did it a fair bit last night…" Heath reminded Justin, who's cheeks burned brightly. "And if I remember, you got your fair share too." He continued, causing Justin's face to blossom into such a colour, Heath paused to admire it.

"Guys! We really don't need to hear it." Lena giggled into her hands. Her ears were bright red, and Heath could only begin to imagine the rest of her face.

"A little homophobic there, Lena?" Wade joked as he pulled out onto the highway. They had stayed with the RAW roster, but they'd stay at the same hotel as the Smackdown roster when they drove off. Lena would stay with them, and get a lift to RAW, Wade hoped.

"No! I'm all for gay rights…But I don't need to hear what they do in the bedroom." She told Wade, still covering her face. Heath chuckled and pushed his lips to Justin's neck, nibbling at the skin until it broke, and Justin whimpered. Making sure Lena could hear, his tongue cleaned the wound, Justin sounding like happy cat, purring the way he did…

"You two don't cut it out, I swear, I'll belt ya both with the first thing I can find! At least keep calm until we get to the venue." Wade told them. "You'll have the locker room to yourselves, as I'm sure Lena would like to meet some of the members of the SmackDown roster." Wade continued. Lena nodded. She was not hanging around if Heath and Justin were as horny as they were. No thanks…

"Fine." Heath said, pulling away from Justin's neck. Justin complained, just a little loudly. Wade's hand found an empty water bottle, probably from the trip down, and threw it over his shoulder at Justin, missing him and Heath.

"Fail." Lena told him, giggling. Wade swatted at her hand, and kept his eyes on the road, while Heath, Justin and Lena locked themselves in a conversation quickly, about what appeared to be Sparkly vampires versus Real vampires. At one point, Heath pouted.

"Guys dipped in glitter are VERY hot!" Heath yelped, as Lena hid her face in the back of her chair, laughing. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have to remember that." Justin teased, and Lena only laughed harder. "Might come in handy one of these very close days." He added, and Wade removed a hand from the wheel to plant it into his forehead. Lena giggled as she let her hand drift to the wheel, so Wade wouldn't crash. Shaking his head, Wade removed his hand from his head, trying to block out the giggles, and prods at Heath that Lena and Justin were giving him.

After what seemed like forever, the four of them showed up at the venue. Not many others were there, and as Lena pointed out, Wade's watch was still half an hour fast.

So they trudged inside, Lena chewing against her lip cautiously, uncertain exactly how welcome she would be here. Heath and Justin were a little worried too. Wade rolled his eyes at the three of them.

"Relax guys. Just about everyone on this show is really good to be around. They're really warm and welcoming. You'll love it here." Wade told Heath and Justin, and led them to the locker room for the group. A big black man was in the room, and Lena's very first reaction was to hide behind Justin. The man cast a curious glance at her, before back to Wade.

"'Ello, Zeke…Like you to meet Justin and Heath…and Lena when Justin can pull her out from behind him." He said, intentionally trying to make Lena feel stupid and succeeding. She carefully stepped out from behind Justin, and the man, now known to Lena as 'Zeke', smiled at her, just a little like he thought she was nuts.

"Hi…" She said quietly. Heath tried to lighten the mood just a little bit.

"If you're so afraid of big guys, Lean's, why aren't you terrified of our buddy, Wade?" He teased her, and Lena grinned, wrapping her arms around Wade.

"Because I know Wade's just a big teddy bear." She said, somehow keeping a straight face. Justin and Heath laughed and Ezekiel smiled a little. Wade's eyes widened, glaring down at her for a second. Lena giggled, and fled, smacking straight into Stephanie, who seemed surprised to see her.

"Lena, what're you doing here?" She asked, eyes searching Lena's face. Lena knew much better than to lie to the boss.

"I think…Alex and I broke up yesterday…Got into a fight, and I'm tagging along with Heath and Justin at the moment, until Mike, Alex and I work something out." She said quietly, biting her lip. Stephanie put a hand out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you and Alex can't sort it out, I'll have the writers write you out of RAW and onto Smackdown with Justin, Heath and Wade then, okay?" Steph told her, and Lena smiled, nodding. She could see the wheels already turning in her bosses head, working up a mini idea of her own.

Lena headed off quickly, exploring the area. It was basically the same as the ones the RAW roster were always in. Only difference between the RAW arena's and the Smackdown arena's was Lena knew her way around the RAW arena's. She was already lost, and she doubted she'd been exploring for more then ten or so minutes.

She caught sight of someone heading towards her and tried to pin-point who it may have been, before it clicked in her head. Cody Runnels…Awesome!

* * *

Cody was a little lost. He'd never get used to these places, no matter how hard he tried. He caught sight of someone, who looked like a rainbow had blown up on them. He figured it had to be one of the Diva's, but when he got a little closer he didn't quite recognise her until she spoke."Hey, do you have a clue where I am?" She asked him.

"Nope. Not a clue…You must be Lena, from over on RAW?" Cody said, his eyes once more travelling towards her brightly coloured had ripped a pair of old, black jeans, and put bright rainbow tights underneath it. Her shirt was probably white once, but now it was tie-dyed way too many colours, and hung off her shoulders. She had a pair of black boots on, with little rainbow skull chains on them, and she'd tied her hair up with a million different coloured ribbons. He couldn't help but feel a little plain now.

"Yep! You're Cody Runnels." She returned, and Cody grinned brightly.

"What're you doing here on Smackdown?" He asked, as Lena frowned at the area around her.

"Um…Alex…and I had a fight…and I don't know if we've stopped seeing each other or not…But I'm hanging around with Wade, Heath and Justin for now. Avoiding Alex more than anything." She told him, and Cody nodded, before biting his lip.

"We should probably work out how to get back, before people start panicking." He suggested. Lena nodded her agreement, and the two started through the halls.

"Recognise anything?" Lena asked him, frowning still. Cody shook his head, and jumped a mile when someone tapped his shoulder. Paul, better known as 'Big Show', was standing behind them, big as ever.

"You two lost? Dusty just sent me to find you guys…or more…Dusty to find YOU Cody and Wade to find you, Lena." He told them. Lena's neck hurt looking upwards like that. Paul was huge! In more than one way…She freaked out completely.

"Anymore…huge guys around here, I need to know about?" She asked Cody, and only chuckled at her, nodding his head.

"Many, many more…You'll get used to it eventually…just be glad Dalip isn't back yet - he's about seven three." Paul told her, leading her and Cody through the halls, back to Wade, who grinned at Paul.

"Thanks, Paul." He told the larger man, while Cody half smirked.

"Keep a better eye on your friend here, Wade. Otherwise, you never know who else may find her. Alberto, for example. We all know he's a jerk." Paul told him, and Wade nodded, frowning. He'd only met Alberto last week, and already had a bad feeling about that guy. He'd spat at Wade in Spanish, and disappeared. Ricardo had offered an apology out in slightly confusing English. It had made Wade smile a little, watching Ricardo try English, just to say he was sorry for Alberto…He didn't want to think what would have happened had Lena crashed into him, instead of Cody…He shuddered slightly. Justin would have his head if anything happened to her.

"Again, thanks for returnin' 'er in one piece…Cody, better go talk to your dad." Wade told him, and Cody nodded, turning to Lena.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" He asked her. Lena nodded.

"I think so. Even I don't know yet, so Creative won't know what they're going to do yet…I'll find you before I leave, and I'll get your cell number?" "Sounds like a plan…See ya!" Cody cheerfully, as he followed Paul down the corridor again. Wade turned to face Lena, who was grinning impishly. "…Wha' are you grinnin' at me like tha' for?" He asked her. Lena giggled a little.

"I think I owe Zeke an apology?" She said, a little sheepishly. Wade raised an eyebrow, but nodded none the less. What had her thinking THAT?

"Yes, I believe you do." He said coolly, and she disappeared off ahead of him. He frowned after her. Adam came up behind him.

"What's Lena doing here?" He asked Wade, who raised his eyebrows.

"She and Alex had another fight…He threw an armchair at her, and she smashed his nose into a million pieces…or so Mike told me." Wade informed the Canadian, stretching slightly. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Sheesh…Go Lena!" Adam said, and Wade cast him a glare, before Lena came jogging back.

"He said it was alright…but I get the feeling he doesn't like me much." She informed Wade, who laughed.

" 'ave you met Adam yet?" He asked her. Lena frowned, as the blonde man grinned cheekily at her, casting her a wink.

"Briefly…Just at signing sessions." She admitted, and Adam laughed at her.

"I'm the one who told you that you'd look cuter if you dyed your hair a wild colour." Adam informed her, and Lena giggled.

"I remember! You suggested blue or lime green." She said, and Wade rolled his eyes. At least she was making friends as easily here as she had back on RAW.

"I'm gonna go get ready for my match…Adam…keep 'er outta trouble, and don't let 'er outta ya sight for even a minute!" Wade said strictly, waving his finger at Lena a little. "I 'ear you've been causin' trouble, and I'm comin' right back…and you'll be IN trouble…Got it?" He asked her. Lena made a face at him, and Adam winked at her, which made her smile.

"Of course!" She said, grinning sweetly. Wade frowned. He didn't trust that grin…He glanced at Adam once more, before taking off. Adam turned to Lena. "Who do you wanna annoy first?"

* * *

After the show, Wade was towelling himself off. Fighting Paul was much harder than it had looked. He heard Justin bang his fist in the shower, and instantly grabbed for his MP3 player. He did not want to hear this. He was as quick as he could to get dressed, grab his bags, and be out of the dressing room. He had to go find Lena…He hadn't seen her since he'd left her with Adam, and that was just a recipe for disaster. They could both cause trouble if it suited them.

Wade was quick to pick up on the laughter from the hallway, and followed it. Lena was with Cody and Adam, and all of them were laughing, and Lena talking occasionally. He only barely noticed Hornswoggle not too far away, chortling away to Rosa, who was trying not to smile. Wade wandered over, frowning. He noticed Lena had a few pieces of paper in her hand as well.

"Wha's goin' on 'ere?" He asked her, chuckling.

"Nothing! Just being sweet and innocent and lovely, like always."

"I'll believe tha' when you dye your hair blue, and dance to 'Take Me On The Floor'!" Wade told her, and Lena's jaw dropped.

"YOU KNOW THAT SONG?"

"It's your phone alarm, you blonde." Cody informed her. He was playing with her phone, and Lena made a face.

"It's loud, obnoxious and annoying." She told him, shrugging. "I don't normally like that sorta thing…" She said, snatching her phone. "And I'll be taking THAT back!"

Justin and Heath chose that moment to appear, both with wet hair, and grins that didn't hide a single thing. Lena grinned at them, before waving to Cody and Adam.

"We better go. Wade wants us on the road tonight, for some stupid reason." Lena said to them. Cody laughed, nodding.

"We'll see you tomorrow then…Bye Lena!" Cody said, running off to catch up with Jack Swagger, who jealously eyed Lena. Lena only waved, and Adam bid them good bye, before heading off to his own ride.

Lena was so tired now…She frowned as they headed into their van, letting Heath and Justin take the front. She wasn't in the mood to put up an argument. As they pulled out of the lot, she caught sight of Alex, talking to Glenn.

She sighed quietly, so the others wouldn't notice. She grabbed her bag from under her feet and propped it up against the window, resting her head against it. She bit against her lip, as Wade lulled her to sleep with his steady humming.

* * *

Next chapter, we find out what happens :D I hate my Muse though…She won't let me sleep again! I'm up 'til MIDNIGHT typing these chapters, and sometimes later...Next chapter...whenever...


	13. Fights, and Cursing the Tron

Okay! Next chapter…*rubs eyes* it's midnight here now, and I'm about to die…It sucks. ANYWAY. Don't own anything you recognise…Reviews are very much appreciated…and please put up with any spelling or grammatical errors you may find during this chapter.

* * *

Lena had been bunking with Wade the whole week. It'd actually been a little fun. He was a pretty funny guy, and he always knew when she was getting depressed. She'd been hanging out with Heath and Justin, along with Cody and Adam. Cody was pretty fond of her already, and Adam and Lena would spend hours thinking of tricks to play on the other.

Layla came over to the apartment occasionally, finding she enjoyed Lena's company better than Michelle's these days. Lena had managed to get a ride with Jerry to RAW that week, basically because he happened to be in the same hotel, and liked Lena enough to car-pool her.

Wade was worried about letting her go off to RAW without them, but Ezekiel had told him not to worry so much. As it turned out, Wade had a right to worry…

Lena had a match scheduled for tonight, and she was panicking ever so slightly. Alex slid into their locker room, to find Lena curled up on the ground, rocking backwards and forwards on the spot.

He frowned, ducking down onto his knees. He stroked her temple gently. Stephanie peeked in and gestured to a camera guy. This would make an interesting segment…

He obeyed her, and turned on his camera, keeping quiet.

"Shh…Lena, it's okay." He whispered, rocking her back and forth. She broke down into sobs, hiding her face in his shoulder. He frowned. He had a match in a minute or two…He made to move back, but Lena's fists curled into his 'I'm Awesome' shirt, holding him to her for a second, before pulling back to half catch his eyes.

"Please…Alex…don't go…Please." she whimpered to him. Alex sighed and untangled her fingers from his shirt. It was then he noticed the camera and made a face.

"I have to go, Lena, I've got a match with Miz…" He said quietly, standing up and leaving without a backwards glance. Lena felt like her heart had smashed in pieces. Like a piece of glass someone had just dropped…

As Alex left the room, she threw a steel chair at the wall beside the camera. The man shut the door quickly, as Lena yelled out something indistinguishable, most likely in Russian.

* * *

Back on the outside of the ring, where the whole thing had just been shown on the tron, Josh shook his head.

"Poor Lena…I think that's the last nail in the coffin for them." He said, and Cole couldn't help but agree with him, the locker room, Lena had broken down completely. Her knee's were bruised, along with her knuckles and the very side of her head, from tripping over and hitting her head on the wall. She was mildly concussed now, and she barely heard Nattie's voice on the other side of the door.

"Lena? Lena, you have to go out now…" She called sweetly. Lena called out to her.

"No I don't." She wailed, leaning against the wall. Nattie frowned, uncertain exactly what to do. Justin had gone to Smackdown…so unless by some miracle he was here, he wouldn't help. She frowned again, before tapping on the door meekly again.

"Lena…can I please come in?" She pleaded. The only response she heard was a word in Russian she didn't understand. She took it as a no, by the lack of movement inside the room.

Nattie took off down the long corridor, searching for someone that could help her coax Lena out of the room. She caught sight of John wandering down another corridor and yelled out to him.

"JOHN! JOHN!" She yelled desperately. He stopped and turned around, confused.

"Nattie? What's wrong, you really look panicked!" He asked her worriedly, glancing over the blonde haired woman in front of him.

"It's Lena! I don't know what happened, but she's locked herself in Mike and Alex's locker room, and I can't get any answers out of her outside of in Russian…"

"What's wrong?" Justin's familiar accent spoke up, from behind John. Nattie breathed out in relief.

"Thank goodness…Lena…"

"Got it…John, go get Steph." He told John, who nodded, and Justin stated heading off after Nattie, who led him down the long corridors.

"How did you get here?"

"I was here anyway. I was watching from outside, in case something went wrong. I'm glad I showed up now…" Justin said quietly, as Nattie found the right door.

"Lena?" Justin called softly. He heard Lena whimper something out.

"It's Justin…can I come in, please?" He asked her soothingly. Nattie and Justin listened for the sound of Lena moving. It was silent for a few seconds, before they heard staggering, and a lock clicking open. Lena's face appeared at the door, and Nattie gasped.

The left side of Lena's face was purple, along with her knuckles, which were bleeding just a little bit. Justin grimaced slightly, before sliding into the room carefully. Lena left the door open, returning the spot she'd been sitting in. He could tell she'd been sitting there. The wall beside it had a blood smear across it. Justin sat down beside her, while Nattie started to briefly do a tidy-up job. Lena had really lost it…She'd never gone that batty before…

Lena leaned against Justin, who just put an arm around her, helping her to relax, as he hummed her a lullaby he'd been taught as a child.

Stephanie came through the door and bobbed down beside Lena.

"Lena, are you alright?" She asked, examining the girls face as gently as she could. How she'd managed that…She didn't want to think. Justin shook his head.

"She's probably having trouble speaking English right now…" Justin informed her, and Stephanie flinched ever so slightly. That would make things confusing.

"She can't exactly have her match like this…" Nattie said, and Steph cast her a death glare.

"I know…I'm trying to figure out what to do with her instead…Lena, do you wanna go back to the hotel?" She asked the girl, who nodded. Justin petted the back of her head, while Stephanie took a few seconds to work out how to explain it.

"Nattie, go get Eve…and someone else, wait near the parking lot." she said slowly. "Justin…can you call Heath or someone and have them come around with a van of some sort?"

Justin nodded.

"Easily." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Lena's hand grabbed his wrist and he smiled at her, stroking her temple.

"We'll get you back soon…" He told her softly, leaving the room. Stephanie helped Lena pack her things back up, and worked out an alternate competitor for Nikki to face.

"We're going to put this up on the tron too, while Mike and Alex are still wrestling…" She told Lena, who nodded meekly.

"Steph? I'm really, really sorry." She managed to choke out. Stephanie smiled at her.

"It's okay…We'll write you onto SmackDown's episode this week, okay?" She told Lena, who nodded as she slung her bag onto her shoulder, flinching as it hit the bruise on her arm. John poked his head in.

"Nattie and the rest are ready." He told Stephanie and Lena, who nodded. Stephanie led Lena out to where the camera's, Nattie, Eve and Tamina were waiting. "Okay…girls, try and convince her not to go and such…" Steph said, jumping back out of the way, letting go of Lena, and signalling for the cameras.

Out in the ring, the tron suddenly came to life. "Lena, stop!" That got Alex's attention. She was hiding the left side of her face from the camera…Nattie, Eve and Tamina were all there, trying to stop her from leaving. Lena shook her head, and snapped at Tamina when she tried to stop her. "Lena!" Justin yelled, running forward and enveloping the girl in his arms. Lena allowed herself to rest there for a moment or two, before Justin quickly dragged her off.

"HEATH!" He called.

"…Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel are helping Lena…no better word than ESCAPE!" Cole yelled, while Alex growled.

Heath pulled the van around, and Justin helped Lena into the back seat, where a pair of large arms took hold of her. She looked up. Wade…

"I think Wade Barrett's in the car too, Cole!" Josh gasped. Alex snarled, and suddenly felt the front of his head connect with the mat…What the hell? He barely felt the referee hit the mat three times, or Randy's music. All he wanted to know was how he'd ended up on the mats like that in the first place, when he'd been fighting Lawler, not Orton...

Back in the van, despite Lena's state, Heath couldn't help but to smile. "What did you think of our first escape attempt?" He asked her. Lena somehow managed a smile, regardless of her current state of mind.

"Pretty good." She admitted, leaning against Wade. She was so tired. Tears fell down her eyes briefly, and Wade patiently wiped them away.

"I'd prefer to treat your knuckles before you go to sleep." He told her quietly. Lena nodded, sniffing. Justin sighed sympathetically, as Heath pulled into the parking lot.

"No more Alex, got it? Not for a long, long time." He said quietly. Lena nodded again, and Wade smiled. He knew that'd be difficult. Heath and Justin headed inside, but Wade and Lena stayed in the van.

"Are you goin' to be okay?" Wade asked her. Lena frowned, shaking her head.

"Not yet." She muttered. "Not for a long time, Wade." She lowered her head, playing with the little bits peeling off of her knuckles. He frowned at them, deciding her bag could stay in the car. SmackDown would be held genuinely on a Friday, instead of the taping being on Tuesday like it had been last week. It would give that bruise of hers some time to settle down…And her knuckles.

When they got up to their hotel room, Wade got out the first aid kit, and cleaned her wounds gently. She didn't whimper, or flinch, once while he bandaged her hands up.

She told him she didn't feel like eating, changed into her pyjama's in the bathroom, and crawled into bed.

Wade wasn't too much further behind her. He waited until he heard her steady breathing before sliding into bed. He wanted to make sure she'd slept, not just lay there.

He frowned, as he looked up at the roof. He hoped she'd be alright. He really did. The idea of her being like this for too long upset him, and obviously Justin too. And if Justin was upset, Heath would more than likely get upset, no matter how cheerful he tried to make her feel. He couldn't help but smirk. He reminded himself to suggest a carnival or something for them.

He couldn't imagine Heath hyped up on cotton candy and sodas, and whatever else he could find. The idea alone gave him a headache. Heath was loud enough as it was. He sat up as Lena rolled over, watching her again until he was certain she was asleep, before allowing himself to drift into the falsely safe realms of sleep. He almost feared the idea of waking again...

* * *

Okay…done.

I got so confused typing out Lena being backstage, and Alex being in the ring...THat was so frustrating...*grumbles* I'm waiting until morning to post this one...


	14. Fables and Steak

YES. Thank anything for that. I got some sleep…AGAIN. I own NOTHING you recognise.

* * *

Wade was frowning before he'd been awake for more than five minutes. Lena was no where to be seen, and he was panicking slightly.

Justin pulled the door open, Heath behind him, just as Wade was seriously starting to worry.

" 'Ave a CLUE where Lena go' to?" He asked the two of them. Justin shook his head, but Heath nodded, causing both of them to stare at him funny.

"What? She IS my new boyfriend's baby sister! She poked her head in to say she was going to go get some things before we went down to the signing session…and to see if she could get her MP3 player fixed…" Heath said, shrugging off the bewildered looks he was being given. "You two were still asleep, and she didn't want to bother you…especially when, and I quote…" He was given huge groans here "…'They look way to cute when they're asleep to wake them…" He said, putting on his best imitation of Lena, which was so bad, it was actually funny.

Lena bustled through the door, a single bag on her un-bruised arm, and fiddling with a box in one hand, the doorknob still in the other.

"Hey…couldn't fix your MP3 thingy?" Heath asked her, and Lena shook her head.

"Nope…Had to get a new one." She muttered, sliding the MP3 out of the box, and attaching a few things to it, setting the bag down at the same time. Wade would never understand the female talent of multi-tasking…Ever. She set down the bright magenta device on the table, pulling a few things out of the bag…It looked suspiciously like breakfast.

"What took you so long?" Heath asked her, sauntering over to help her out. Lena sighed.

"Ran into Mike…He was worried, and so were John and Randy, so they hunted me down…Met up with Adam again…Cody somehow got involved…and Layla and Nattie were in the electronics store, so I was talking to them too." She informed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Women…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Such chatterboxes…" Heath finished his sentence. He was going to regret that, wasn't he…No one could be certain, but he had the worst feeling. Lena only raised an eyebrow at him, turning away and putting a few things on the bench, before heading towards the bathroom.

"She's miserable." Wade muttered, getting him a slap to the head from Justin.

"OW! Wha' the hell was tha' for?" He yelled at Justin, who rolled his eyes.

"Of course she's miserable, dick-head!" Justin said, imitating Wade's accent rather badly. His accent made it much harder to mimic everything. Heath couldn't help but chortle into his hand. Wade glared at them both, before Justin finished, not…at all in English.

"Sy het net gebreek het met Alex! Wat verwag jy?" He snapped at Wade, who frowned. "WAT?" Justin yelled out. Lena was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"You were yelling in Afrikaans'…" She said meekly. Justin bit against his lip. So no one but her had understood him. He felt like _rommel. _Just looking at her…She was shaking slightly, and her eyes were filled with tears she refused to let fall. Heath, in an attempt to help her, crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her tightly. This, however, did nothing but make it worse. Lena broke down, sobbing hysterically. Her knee's came out from beneath her, and Heath dropped down to make sure Lena wouldn't hurt herself.

Justin felt like an idiot. He should have been watching more carefully. Wade shook his head at Justin, obviously warning him against saying anything else. Justin took his advice, jumping when the door opened.

"Lena, you told me I could show up…" Mike froze in the door, watching Lena sobbing into Heath's shoulder the way she was. Wade growled at him. "I hope Alex had a fuckin' good reason for this!"

Mike frowned. He'd gotten both Alex and Lena's side of the story, and couldn't really think of a good reason, aside from suspicion. Lena had been the one who had officially ended decided against saying anything, leaning down beside Heath and Lena, pulling on his 'Miz Smirk' for her, like he always did when Alex had stormed out of the rooms, instead of her.

"Really?" He asked her, and Lena looked up at him.

"Really?" he asked again, and she managed a smile.

"REALLY?" He asked, a little more frustrated. Lena burst out laughing, wiping her eyes. Justin couldn't help but chuckle. Wade was wondering how many times he'd had to do that while she was with Alex…

"See…Don't be silly, Lena…He gave up something incredible, and that's his deal. Don't let him make you stop smiling and being you." Mike told her. "I'm not going to take sides in this." He informed her, still being as gentle as he could be. "But, I'm not going to let Alex steal your spirit either…Now, come on. We've got mouths to feed, and then groups of screaming fans to deal with…" He finished, handing her something.

"You left this behind, by the way…Alex has been hoarding it for the past week and a bit." Mike told her. Lena frowned, still slightly teary eyed, before giggling at the thing in her hands. Her old, OLD, rag dolly. It was so torn up, the poor thing…She'd need to stitch it back up, again. Poor Fables had needed more stitching up than he was worth to anyone else. But he'd been Lena's trusted companion since she was three. Her dad had taught her how to stitch him up, more than once, and she'd just kept doing it whenever Fables got a hole in him.

"Thanks, Mike." She said. He cuddled her too.

"NEVER, no matter who it is, never, let anyone steal your spirit, Lena…It's too beautiful a thing to lose." Mike whispered to her, smiling at her when he pulled back from her. "See ya at the signing session guys." Mike told the rest of them. Wade only nodded, while Justin went to walk Mike out, obviously to thank him. Lena rested against Heath for a second, who petted her side gently.

"You okay, Elena?" Wade asked her quietly, the way he twisted her name made it sound like 'my Lena' to Lena's slightly cotton filled ears. She nodded slowly, and Heath helped her up. "Sorry…about your shirt, Heath." she managed. Heath shrugged it off.

"Just a shirt, Lena." He said cheerfully, rubbing the small of her back as Lena headed back towards the kitchen area of their little hotel room. She lowered her head down to the scary looking rag doll, and Heath couldn't help but to stare at it.

It was potentially the ugliest thing he'd ever seen to date. And he wrestled for a living…you did see some pretty ugly looking things…whether it be the actual wrestler, or an injury.

Justin wandered back into the room, jumping a mile at Lena's doll.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked her, and Lena chuckled.

"Fables." She told Justin, setting him down on the bench beside her, starting to get their breakfast set up. "Dad gave him to me when I was three…Poor Fables has gone through a lot with me…He was sorta my worry doll." She giggled.

"Looks like somethin' Emo kids would reject." Wade told her. Lena made a face at him. "It's just because he's been stitched up millions of times, and I couldn't find matches pieces of cloth to put over the bigger holes!" She said, defending the doll, which Wade couldn't help but find very adorable.

"Lena, even it's EYES are uneven!" Heath pointed out, picking up the doll and showing Justin, who really didn't want to see it.

"Because my brother pulled off the other silver one, and I pulled that off one of my little sister's dresses." Lena pouted, taking a knife to what appeared to be steak. One eye, was huge and silver…the other was much, much smaller, dark pink, and shaped like a heart. Justin, despite himself, couldn't help but chuckle. Wade raised his eyebrows.

"How old was your sister when that eye needed replacing…"

"…maybe three?" Lena said, frowning over the steak as she threw it in a frying pan none of the boys had seen her pull out.

Heath put the much abused dolly back by Lena, and sat down at the table.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asked her.

"Steak."

"One of us has to marry this girl." Heath said, laughing. Lena couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Why, may I ask Heath?" She said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Steak for breakfast? You're probably the most fun of all of us, you're epic company, even when you're PMSing and such. And, you're an epic friend." He told her. Lena couldn't help but smile at that.

"In that case - Justin's out…That'd seriously be like going out with my genuine brother - I couldn't do it." Lena said, frowning. She remembered telling Alex nearly the same thing only last week.

Heath frowned. "I'm out too…I couldn't cheat on Justin…not even with his sister…Who is pretty hot…" He said. Justin raised his eyebrows at Heath.

"So…if you weren't dating me…You'd date her? That's a little weird, Heath…and how the hell can you think she's hot?" Justin said, teasing Lena a little at the end.

"Maybe…and she MUST have learnt from you." Heath said, before grinning up at Wade. "I dunno. I personally reckon Lena's hotter than Justin." Wade said, raising his eyebrows. Lena rolled her eyes at him, while Justin feigned insult.

"How could you think that? What with the…"

"JUSTIN. I'm the only one who can call you hot…Especially aft-"

"NO. NO. NO. Shu' up." Wade covered his eyes, leaving the other three giggling like idiots. "Am I the only remotely mature one among us?"

"YES." The other three chorused towards him.

"Should 'ave known." Wade muttered. Lena laughed, putting steak in front of Heath, Justin and Wade.

"Eat up, and shut up, the lot of ya." Lena said, turning off the frying pan, and carefully washing it.

"Not havin' any?" Heath said, his mouth half full already. Justin playfully waved his fork at Heath.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He said, and Heath only smirked. "I already ate." Lena lied, packing some things in a travel bag for the day…including a wristband to help support her wrist.

Wade frowned, as he ate the tender steak. He could have sworn Lena hadn't eaten anything…since even last night. The three of them exchanged glances, watching Lena pack herself and Wade for the day. She then took hold of Fables, and a small bag out of her bigger bag, pulling a needle and thread out, and beginning the fixing job of her poor neglected doll.

Heath and Justin finished quickly.

"Thanks, Lena, it was great." Justin said. Heath nodded eagerly.

"You can cook for me any time." He teased her. Lena smiled up at him, putting Fables in her day bag. "I'll keep that in mind, Heath." She promised him. He grinned eagerly, and Justin smirked.

"Come on. I gotta pack me and my bad-ass red head up…See you guys in half an hour." Justin said, wrapping an arm around Heath's shoulders. as they left.

"Somehow, I don't think they'll be packing until the last minute." Lena said, looking around for something to do. Wade sighed, washing off his plate.

"Can I check your knuckles and face?" He asked her. Lena flinched, but nodded. Wade unbandaged her hands carefully, glancing at the marks on them, before deciding to clean them up again, to be certain. Again, she was patient through it, not making a single complaint, until he turned her head sideways. She'd done her best to cover it with make-up, and had probably had an ice-pack on it all morning. He carefully wiped the make-up off, glancing at the bruise, which was now roughly the same colour as eggplant or red cabbage. At his touch, the swelling had gone back up a little.

"Shouldn't knock yourself around so badly…" He told her gently, heading to the freezer, taking an icepack out and holding it against her head.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologise. Jus' don't do it again. The three of us worry 'bout you a lot…especially when you do silly things like tha'." Wade told her. Lena lowered her head, biting her lip, reaching her hand up to the ice pack.

"I got this…get dressed." She told him. Wade shook his head. "No…I'm gonna baby you for no other reasons than you're hurt, you're my friend, and you never really go' babied when you needed to be." He told her. Lena smiled a little at him, glancing back down. He smirked a little. They couldn't have this on for too long.

" 'ang on, I'll grab some painkillers so you don't ge' a 'eadache." He told her, leaving her side for a minute or so, taking the opportunity to pull a fresh shirt on, and grab hold of a pair of trackies.

He handed her the painkillers, and got her a glass of water, before hiding behind his bed to change into his trackies. Yeah, he wore things under his PJ's and such…but he was surprisingly modest.

When Wade allowed Lena to see him again, she was taking one of the pills. He waited till she'd had one more, before taking them off her.

"Two's plenty of these things…Too many, and they knock ya out…Or make you la-la, depending on who you are." Wade told her. Lena nodded, removing the ice pack from her head briefly. Wade checked it again.

"You can cover tha' again." He told her. Lena nodded, and Wade took the icepack back to the freezer, while Lena did as well as she could with the cover-up job. Not very well…Her hands were still shaking from what Wade had put on them.

Wade sighed, turning her towards him and taking some sort of powder, and a matching liquid type thing, and applying a thorough amount to the bruise, to stop it from showing. When it appeared to match the rest of her skin tone, he handed them back to her.

"Gonna change for the session?" He asked her.

"Probably not." She murmured sighed. They were in for a pretty rough…ages.

* * *

Chapter ends…*yawns* Bad Muse is keeping me up all night again. Anyway, heading to SmackDown now…


	15. New Beginnings, and Slapping Cole

NEXT chappie…Still tired, and MEANT to be going into town tomorrow…technically today…Sounds like fun . ANYWAY.

I own nothing you recognise…Except Lena by this point. *has no clue why I keep saying this*

* * *

Stephanie had given her two options. Join up with Corre, or go off on her own. Lena had already decided, and was waiting for her chance. Stephanie popped up beside her randomly, and scared the hell out of her.

"Hey! …Sorry. Anyway, you sure you don't wanna change your mind about it?" She asked Lena, who was walking around, back and forth, in an outfit that looked like a rainbow had rejected it.

Her shirt was tie-dyed in about a million different colours, and torn to just above her belly button. She had a simple black school girls tie on with it. She had long legs on, but they were leggings, and black. She had rainbow denim shorts on, and matching cotton leg-warmers. She'd pulled her hair back with a piece of cloth she'd torn off her shirt, and had a pair of black running shoes, with rainbow laces through them. She also had a pair of long, cyan, fingerless gloves on, to hide her knuckles, and the bruise on her arm.

"Yep. I'm…ninety eight percent certain." Lena said. Stephanie chuckled at her, patting her back. "Let me know if it drops."

"Will do…Thanks Steph…"

"Hey, no problems…I know how hard break-ups can be. You just want to get the hell out of Dodge." Stephanie said, and Lena couldn't help but to agree.

"Anyway…See you later." Stephanie disappeared off, probably to check on everything else on her lonesome. Lena held her hands, and glanced down at the gloves, frowning. She was nervous, but nothing she hadn't felt before.

Wade, Zeke, Justin and Heath had just finished introducing themselves. Justin kept looking towards the ramp. They'd all been told Lena's choices, and they were all strode back and forth, panicking a little, when a tech guy came to her.

"Are you going out?" He asked her. Lena bit her lip, nodding.

"Yep. Put my music on." She said, as the tech guy went off, talking to someone through an ear piece.

Outside, around the ring, the crowd cheered, as Lena's new music played, loudly, and she skipped out there, in her Rainbow-Reject outfit.

Justin felt ever so slightly relieved at this. Lena would be joining them. That was awesome…that was more awesome than anything she'd done with Alex and Mike…No offence to Mike, but this was going to be interesting. Lena dove through the middle rope, rolling out onto her feet, landing beside Wade. Her music stopped, and she grinned up at him.

"Need a girl in the group?" She asked the four of them, out of range of the microphones. "And what does Lena think she's doing here?" Cole yelled. He hadn't forgotten her belting him across the face that one time.

"I don't know, Cole…Looks like she's asking the Corre something…I can't hear."

Heath and Justin beamed at her happily. They were safe - even on RAW, they'd had a mini story-line, especially when they put her and Alex's fights into the show, she'd go to them for help.

"So?" She asked, moving a little closer to one of the mike's

Wade looked down the line casually, barely remembering to stay in character. Zeke didn't look too impressed, but he nodded none-the-less. The other guys were really happy to see her…So why not?

Heath and Justin sent equally sized grins at Wade, who smirked, and turned to Lena, nodding. Justin and Heath were on her in a second, pulling her over eagerly, draping their arms around her shoulders happily, sandwiching her in a hug. Lena laughed, and stepped out of them and towards Zeke, offering him a hand.

"Start over?" She asked him quietly. Zeke nodded, taking her hand solemnly. She smiled at him, before Wade offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes at him, and pulled him into a hug, which shocked both him, and his persona.

"Apparently…Lena has joined The Corre…" Josh said, frowning. Cole's eyebrows disappeared into his head for a second, and some of the crowd boo-ed. So what? She didn't care.

Then Teddy came out, and they did their segment, before heading backstage. Justin let out the girliest squeal you could ever hear out of a male, and hugged her tightly.

"YES! My baby sister's teamin' up with me!" He said cheerfully. Heath laughed, joining him, and even Wade joined in. Zeke chucked a little.

"If you guys are always like that, I'm gonna need a bucket." He informed them. Lena stuck her tongue out at him. "Just the way we are, Zeke." She teased him. "We're just big sooks." She told him. Justin tugged at her ponytail, and Heath smacked her upside the head.

"We aren't sooks! We're just…Umm…Wade, help me out here." Heath tried, and Zeke laughed at the red head.

"Well One-Man-Rock-Band…I'm out. See ya guys when Teddy gets 'attacked'". He said, rolling his eyes. Lena turned to Heath.

"You know…you are the WORST one man rock band, I've ever met."

"And how many have you met?"

"You." She told him. "You are DEAD." He told her, taking off after her, Justin and Wade after them quickly. Wade regretted letting them get a candy bar out of the vending machine now. Lena giggled, running until she crashed into Vickie Gurrero, and Dolph Ziggler, who were arguing about something or other, until Heath tore around the corner and tripped over Lena. Justin snorted with laughter.

"Oh wow…Do it again, I need a camera." Justin said, leaning against a wall, shaking his head. Wade couldn't answer for laughter. Vickie glared and continued on her way, while Dolph stopped to introduce himself.

"I'm Dolph…Good to have you working here with us…"

"DOLPH!"

"I gotta go…See ya later." He said, taking off, nodding to Wade and Justin, the former still just about gagging he was laughing that leaned down to help them untangle themselves from one another.

"Thanks…" Heath said, checking left and right, and pressing a quick kiss to Justin's lips. Lena giggled. "Shy, Heathy?" She teased.

"No…Justin and I agreed no one on SmackDown but you guys would know." Heath informed Lena, who jumped up, and glanced at Wade, who was still laughing. "Okay…I know you and I had candy bars, Heath…but what did he have?" She asked."I have no clue…" Heath admitted. Lena nodded. "Right…Do we need to cold shower treatment him?"

"No!" Wade choked out, and Lena rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Wade! We've got another segment soon!" She reminded him, and he made a face, which only seemed to make him laugh harder.

"I think we do…Come on, guys, gimme a hand." She said, laughing a little. They got him to their locker room, before he realised they weren't kidding. Zeke glanced up at them like they were mental, as they somehow got Wade into the shower, and turned the cold tap on.

"That's not nice…" Zeke told them, laughing slightly.

"He's got the funny's." Lena told him, retrieving her bag from where she'd hidden it earlier. Zeke chortled slightly, going back to his book. He listened to them torture Wade, until he stopped he came out, Lena looked around for something to dry his hair with. She pulled a towel out of his bag, and instructed him to sit obeyed her, unable to believe they'd actually put him in a cold shower.

Lena used the towel to dry most of his hair, before combing it back the way it was meant to be, or at least her best efforts of it. Someone tapped on their door.

"You guys gotta head to the main locker room…and do I want to know?"

"No, not at all." Heath said, as the five of them headed into the locker room, and did their next little segmenty thing, as Lena so fondly called it afterwards.

* * *

Later, back in Wade and Lena's hotel room, they were celebrating - with Coke, cookies, and pizza.

"To The Corre!" Wade toasted playfully. "HAIL CAESER!" The rest of them chanted, laughing hysterically. They hadn't been able to agree on what kind of pizza, so they'd ordered two - one with everything, and one Hawaiian, for safety's sake. They could get a piece from each of the different pizza's, which is what the cookies were for - mostly.

"So, looking forward to being bad guys - with our real friends?" Heath asked the group, biting into one of the slices with everything and making a face at it. "Huh." He muttered. "Jalapeño." He said, shaking his head briefly.

"On a shtick?" Lena asked. Justin snorted Coke out his nose, causing another round of giggles, and Justin to have napkins thrown at him.

They hadn't bothered renting a movie, the five of them were having enough fun on their own.

Zeke left when he got tired, but the rest fell asleep in the room. Lena literally crashed on the couch, so Heath and Justin stole her bed, and Wade got to keep his bed, but wasn't even fully on it. He just collapsed over it, half on, half would pay for it in the morning.

* * *

GAH. Still not asleep…For anyone curious about Lena's theme songs - Ty Soglasna was her first one, and Snowfalls is her new music. Both are by t.A.T.u.

Next chapter will be March…because I'm way behind on posting…Love you guys if you've stayed with me this far along the story.


	16. Strange Emotions, and Getting Better

OKAY. Chapter…I lost count by now. 16, I think…SO sleepy! *rubs eyes. Gonna need to sleep soon…

Don't own, blah blah blah, but Lena…yeah.

* * *

It was early March now. Alex had been fired from Mike, which had distraught both of them, as they'd only started seeing each other a little while before the cage match. Mike still felt like crap, but was happy at the same time, because he got to see Alex at house shows still. Alex had thought he was going back to development again, but, again, Mike had saved him, convincing Stephanie and Vince to keep him doing house shows for a little while, to do anything, but send him back to development.

Lena was still upset about Alex, but no where near as much. Alex had confessed to her, he'd loved Mike before her, but meeting her had made him forget. And she hadn't had any issues with it, really. Alex and Mike were cute together anyway.

Heath and Justin were still together, something which Lena was thrilled about. Heath had even started calling her 'sissy', like Justin did. Lena had wound up in hospital during February, after a tables match with Nattie during Superstars. She'd never had a tables match before, and had whacked into it in such a way, she'd paralysed herself for a minute or two. Nattie was still apologising over it, but Lena didn't mind. She remembered, lying in bed one night, the first few words when she woke up in the hospital.

_"She's up, Doc…" Justin's voice said. When Lena pulled her eyes open, a man was staring at her. _

_"Are you Lena Lloyd?" He asked her. Justin was holding a sign behind the man. "Explain later."_

She smirked. Justin had convinced her to legally change her last name to Lloyd once she was out of the hospital. Justin had claimed he'd done it because she wouldn't tell them her last name, but Wade had told her he'd done it because he really did want her to be his sister.

Lena had been competing in more matches on SmackDown then on RAW, something she was thankful for. She loved competing, much more than being just eye-candy, as Zeke put it one day. She was getting nervous though. Stephanie and Vince wanted to put her in a storyline with Wade, romantically. She couldn't really stop them from doing it…They'd let her swap brands, they'd let her be away from Alex, for the most part. She wasn't going to stop them, but she'd have to give them the go-ahead.

Even on screen, was she really even in the right state of mind for another relationship? Wade had protested with this fact for a good three weeks, right after she came out of the hospital…It may have been Wade tearing down from back-stage when she got slammed through the table, in order to check on her, that provoked it.

Stephanie had caught him off guard with this, but he'd protested what she had been suggesting - that he did love her. Lena frowned, rolling over. She couldn't sleep. Damn spring weather was still too much like winter, she couldn't help but think. She listened to Wade, snoring softly, like a cat getting stroked, and smiled a little.

Groggily, her body and mind yearning for sleep, she grabbed at her pillows and Fables, flopping them on Wade's bed. She rested far enough away she'd be comfortable, but that Wade wouldn't wake up staring her directly in the face.

She was out soon after.

* * *

When he woke up, Wade was more than a little shocked. What was Lena doing in his bed? He did a quick recap of the night. No, he hadn't been drunk…He was still fully clothed…He was confused now. Why would Lena be in his bed?

He slid out carefully, trying not to disturb her, in what turned out to be wasted effort. She rolled over, towards the middle of the bed, and glanced up at him blearily.

"Mornin' Wade…" She grumbled. Her Russian accent stood out much more than her Australian one did in the mornings.

"Mornin'…Why…"

"I couldn't sleep…Too cold, no extra blankets." Lena informed him, burying her head into where his head had been. Wade let out a breath of relief. Okay. Good. Nothing stupid had been done. That made him feel much better. Lena frowned, sitting upwards in his bed, watching as Wade set up things for his tea.

"I'm going to give Steph and Vince the go ahead."

Wade dropped the sugar tin he was holding. She had to be kidding? He was glad, as he leant down to pick his container up, that he'd left the lid on still.

"Why on Earth would you do tha'?" He asked her, eyes widening slightly as Lena crawled out of the bed. He still couldn't get over the fact that she'd crawled into his bed in the middle of the night.

"Well…if Alex is ready for another relationship, I should be too, even if it's just on screen." She said, stretching a little, crossing the room and setting her own breakfast up.

"You're a different person to Alex. He's a slut."

"He is not!" Lena snarled at Wade, who was just a little shocked by her reaction. "He loved Mike before me…He told me so when they started dating." She told Wade, who sighed softly.

"Sorry…didn't mean to imply tha'." Wade told her quietly, while she set the tea and breakfast up. "Doesn't matter." She said, frowning slightly.

"We got SmackDown tonight." She reminded him, sighing softly. He nodded. He could understand Lena being mad at frowned for a second, and started packing her things. Corre shirt…leggings, legwarmers, fish-net gloves, tulle skirt…Bottle of water, bandages for her wrists, hair tie…All set.

"I'm going to go hang out with Cody and Adam…They'll drop me off, that okay?" She asked him. Wade nodded his head while she ate a single piece of toast, and drank her tea.

"If you eat more than tha'…" He informed her. Lena shrugged. "We've got lunch plans." She lied, taking hold of her bag and disappearing. Wade frowned. She'd been like that for two months now, and it worried him a little. He'd found out from Heath and Justin she never ate when she went out with them, and Cody was one of the few people who could push her to eat more than was normal for her. Even then, it was a struggle. He frowned, and headed off to go see Heath and Justin.

* * *

When Wade showed up at the arena, Stephanie dashed over to him. "It's great you and Lena agreed! …She's got the script for your guys segment, locker room - GO." Stephanie told him, before dashing off on her own again. Wade found Lena in their locker room, already in her in-ring gear. The shirt was much looser on her than it was during February, and it made him was reading through a script, smiling slightly. She looked nearly serene…

He noticed the MP3 in her ear, and waved his hand in front of her face in order to get her attention. She pulled an earphone out of her ear and grinned at him.

"Why, hello, Mr. Barrett." she teased him, and he chuckled, stealing the script from her and reading through it briefly, eyes widening.

"…Steph wrote this on her own, didn't she?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Lena muttered, as she fiddled with the MP3 she'd hidden in, what was probably her bra, Wade didn't want to think about it…Okay, maybe he did a little, but he shook himself out of the thoughts. Lena would kill him if she found out, at any point.

"What'cha listenin' too?" He asked her. Lena offered up the ear-phone to him, and he slid it into his ear, frowning slightly.

"…I'm about to lose my mind - you've been gone for so long. I'm running out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor…I need a doctor, doctor…to bring me back to life…" He pulled the earphone out and frowned at it. "Tha's a little depressin'" Wade said, making a slight face.

"Should hear the rest of the song." She told him, slipping both earphones into his ear, as she re-read the script. She shouldn't need too much help with it…or really any. She frowned, as Wade pulled the earphones out.

"Weird…It's kinda good, bu' I couldn't listen to it all the time." He admitted to her. Lena smirked at him, as Heath and Justin ran into the room, Justin wearing a smile so big, Hornswoggle could have hidden his pot of gold at the end of it.

Heath's arm was around his shoulders happily, head down by his ear, whispering probably very dirty things in Justin's ear.

"We're in here guys, sorry." Lena told them, grinning widely. Justin pouted, and Heath kissed his neck, to show he didn't care what they thought. Lena beamed wider at them. "I love that you two feel you don't have to hide around us." She told them, and Heath smiled, removing his lips from Justin's neck to answer, much to Justin's disappointment.

"You're the one who made us admit how we felt for each other, Lean's…and Wade was always really supportive when we came to him for help about how to cope, and ways to try and tell each other…"

"It would be weird to hide from you guys." Justin finished, coiling an arm around Heath's neck behind him. Lena smiled at them happily. That made her feel really good, despite the slightly empty feeling inside. That could have been the lack of food lately, though. Stephanie tapped on the door.

"You guys are out." She told them. Heath and Justin nodded, heading out to the ring, with Wade to cut a short promo, while Lena frowned, applying just a little eyeliner, so she could get the effect Stephanie was after. She waited until Stephanie nodded to her.

"We're at the ads now…We'll open with the scene." She told Lena, who nodded, curling up in the corner, searching through her memories to find something truly miserable. One particular memory hit home, and tears welled up instantly. She sobbed softly, into her knees.

Wade was nodded to, and he walked along with the rest of their small group.

"I'll meet you guys up again later when you 'ave your match." he told them. Heath and Justin waved good-bye cheerfully, wandering off around the corner, talking eagerly to Zeke about something Wade couldn't hear now. He pushed the door open slightly, frowning when he heard Lena sobbing.

"Lena? Wha's wrong?" he asked her, sitting down beside her, curiously. Lena just kept sobbing, murmuring words out in Russian.

"I can't understan' Russian, Lean's." He told her, patting her back. Lena sniffed, looking upwards at him. Wade wiped the eyeliner marks from her face.

"…I…I don't know what to…do anymore…Wade." She choked out, barely remembering the words to the script. Wade frowned.

"About wha'? Are you still upset over Alex?" He asked her. Lena shook her head, babbling off in Russian once more.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile. Lena muttering in Russian instead of in English was a good touch. Wade jumped when Lena went into a full panic attack, holding her arms gently, as she moved from the wall, so she was fully facing him.

By now, he couldn't understand a single word she was saying. Time for this part of the segment. Wade made her look him in the eye. It was hard to stare at her tear-stained eyes for too long.

"You know something? You shouldn't cry. You're stronger than tha'..." He murmured to her softly, stroking her sniffed and nodded, looking up at him, and Wade kissed her gently. Lena kissed him back briefly, and the camera's clicked off.

"And cut." Steph muttered. Lena pulled back, wiping her eyes a little. Wade was about as bright as the colour of their symbol. Lena was a similar shade, and Heath and Justin were standing in the doorway hadn't expected to see that in the process.

"Nice touch, Lena." Stephanie told her, and Lena flinched, wiping her eyes still. Wade smirked at her, offering her a tissue. She smiled meekly at him, accepting it and wiping her eyes and cheeks properly, as the camera's cleared off. Wade rolled his eyes and took hold of it again, once most of the people had gone off, cleaning her face off.

"You're hopeless." He informed her, and she nodded. "I know." She told him, before sighing.

"I'm going to get ready for my match." She told him, leaving the room quickly, past Heath and Justin, Justin tickling her side on the way out.

"You never told us about that segment." Heath accused Wade, who leaned against the wall, frowning again. Justin raised his eyebrows.

"You two not telling us something?" He asked. "Because she's my little sister, and I would appreciate it if you didn't do anything without informing me."

"We're going out on-screen…Tha's all it is." Wade said, but he didn't believe that himself. The way he'd felt when he'd kissed her…It was so strange, and unusual. It shouldn't have felt as good as it had…This was fake, it was all fake. All storyline…

* * *

Lena had found her way to the boiler room. She loved it here, no one bothered her, except Glenn, but that was mainly because he found the boiler room soothing. She couldn't deny - it's emptiness did make it quite soothing, and so did the fact nobody else came down here, to disturb clomped down the stairs, and found her in the corner.

"What's wrong?" He asked her simply. Something was clearly up.

"…Nothing." She lied, lowering her head. The seven foot man sat down beside her, eyebrows raised.

"I wouldn't bother lying, got it? So…again. What's wrong? I know you only broke up with Alex a few months ago, but people aren't this bad after."

"They are if they feel like I do about Wade, after such a short time."

"How long?"

"Since the tables match with Nattie, when I realised it." She mumbled. Glenn chuckled at her.

"Isn't Alex already seeing Mike?"

"yeah…"

"Then why should you feel so bad? He started seeing somebody for real, and you only think you might have a crush…Beside, for you and Wade, it'll just be onscreen. Alex and Mike are real. He's had the same amount of time to recover as you have…You just took it harder. He was your first, as I've been told."

"First boyfriend? Yep." She admitted, resting her head against something, sighing softly. When she'd kissed Wade back in the locker room. Fake as it was meant to be…She'd felt her heart flutter uselessly, and skip a beat, and that was her main reason for getting out of there.

"It's alright, y'know. Two months is plenty of time. You can take longer if you need to, but…Don't rush into anything, okay? I learnt that the hard way with Lita."

"Thanks, Glenn…For someone who's meant to be so big and mean…You're actually pretty sweet-natured." She told him. Glenn winked at her.

"Our secret." He made her swear. Lena smirked, nodding. "Go on, you've got a match against Beth to win." He reminded her. Lena nodded, and jogged with Glenn up towards the ramp, watching Beth go out there, doing her thing. She waited until her new music played, and jumped out in her typical cheerful fashion, slapping the fans at the ring side high-fives.

"Lena appears to have gotten over her brief panic attack in the locker room…"

"Sometimes, you just need to put a smile on your face." Booker told Josh, who nodded. "I agree…It's good to see it hasn't phased her spirit." He said, while Cole flinched. "I hope she doesn't plan on slapping me again." He muttered, and Josh smirked. "We can only hope she does." He said, as Lena bounced into the ring.

Suddenly, the crowd started booing, and there was Wade, eyebrows raised at the top of the ramp. He strode down, and joined Booker, Cole, and Josh at ring side.

"Wade…what are you doing here?" Cole couldn't help but ask.

"Watchin' my team-mate. Wha' else?" He said simply, eyes focusing on Lena, who seemed a little distracted. The bell rang, and Beth launched at her, so quickly Lena didn't have time to react. She hadn't fought Beth yet, so she had no clue what she was up belted her head into the mat's several times, until the referee pulled her off.

"Good call by the ref there." Wade said, watching as Lena rolled to her feet.

"What was that about in the locker room, Wade?" Cole asked him, eyes narrowed at the English man.

"I don't…really know." Wade admitted, frowning as he watched Lena clothesline Beth. He nodded, watching her climbing onto the turnbuckle and going for some twisting attack.

"And Lena's high-flying style comes into play…Learn that from Justin?"

"Yep…She and Justin are so much like brother an' sister, you actually get confused…They even act like it around each other, it's really funny." Wade admitted, chuckling. "He's happy to have a, as Lena calls it, 'a pupil willing to learn his Kung Fu'."

"Kung Fu?" Booker asked Wade, highly confused. To him, Kung Fu was a form of fighting…Not flipping around like a fairy.

"Private joke between them…No one gets it aside from them." Wade informed Booker, watching again. Somehow, Beth had rolled out of Lena's way, and Lena was clutching at her ribs a little. Beth picked her up, preparing her for the Glam Slam.

Lena, despite feeling like she was crushing her lungs, curled herself under Beth's legs, bring Beth back into connection with the mats.

"Good counter by Lena there." Josh said, as Lena took hold of Beth's head, sliding it under her shoulder. She ran at the turnbuckle and used it as a brace to flip her upside down. The back of Beth's face hit the mat, and Lena, her ribs hurting her even further now, pulled the blonde into the centre of the ring, pulling her legs up for a pin.

"1...2...3!" The ref called out, signalling to ring the bell. Lena jumped up, clutching her left ribs a little, raising her other hand up. Wade took his head-set off, and took hold of a real microphone, clapping his hands for Lena, who ran, once again, at the turn buckle and flipped herself, landing on her feet. Beth stirred, unsure what was going on briefly, until she rolled out of the ring.

"Appears Lena doesn't like being on the ground very much." Josh pointed out, as Lena sat herself down on the turnbuckle.

Wade slid into the ring, and reached out for her hand. She hesitated, before letting him take her hand. He raised her arm into the air, before she jumped down from the turnbuckle.

"She's like a foot shorter." Josh chortled.

"She's five nine." Cole said, frowning.

"And Wade's like…Six seven?" Josh said. Cole rolled his eyes, while Wade held the microphone to his mouth, glancing down at the uncertain girl before him.

"Good figh', Lean's." He said softly, in a tone none of the team members had heard him use before. It confused a few people.

"Thanks…" She said meekly. "Why did you come out here to commentate?" She asked him, biting against her lip a little. "Because…" Wade's face went red. He couldn't believe Stephanie had only sprung this one on him as Lena was going out.

"Because…I wanted to make sure you were safe." He told her, allowing himself a small smile. "Why, though?" She asked quietly. "And why did you…help me earlier?" She sighed.

"Because I love you." He said softly. Lena's eyes widened. She was going to KILL Stephanie for this one, she really was. Stephanie had obviously caught the chemistry earlier on. How long had she been planning this for?

Lena meekly smiled up at him. "I…I love you too." She barely whispered. Wade's face broke into a grin, while Josh tried not to laugh.

"What are you snickering at over there Josh?" Cole asked him. Josh shook his head. "It's oddly…adorable." Josh muttered, as The Corre's music played instead of Lena's.

Lena's eyes widened as she turned to him.

"Did you…"

"Not here." Wade told her, pressing a finger to her lips with a smile.

"Later, promise." He whispered to her. Lena smiled a little at him, before the ad break was over.

"I can't believe you and Wade didn't tell us!" Justin hissed at her, half smirking. Lena rolled her eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out. She poked his nose, and tugged his right ear.

"Little sibling rivalry goin' on over there." Cole said, as Justin's tongue went to the right side of his face. "You have no Kung Fu, big brother." She teased him. Justin playfully smacked her upside the head, before she jumped down, and their opponents showed up.

* * *

Afterwards, back in the hotel room, Heath and Justin were teasing them. "So you're on screen now? Oooooh!" Heath teased, and Lena threw Fables at him from her spot on the bed. She'd bought a laptop recently, and was fiddling around on it. Heath jumped a mile.

"Get that creepy-ass thing away from me!" Heath squeaked. Wade chortled, scooping it up and tossing it back to Lena.

"Would you guys RELAX? One, Fables won't eat you. And two…Would you like Wade and I to start teasing you two about not being on screen?"

"Are you guys going to start seeing each other off screen?"

"GLAH. Justin! We don't know!" Lena said, running her fingers through her hair. Luckily, her phone saved her. "Excuse me!" She shrieked, causing Wade to groan.

"We just go' ride of 'er!" He complained, and Lena slid into the bathroom, answering her phone.

"Hello?" She asked. "Well, if it isn't my baby sister!"

"Chris! Oh my god!" Lena practically squealed. She could hear her brother chuckling on the other end of the phone line. She sat down on the edge of the bath, grinning.

"Of course, sis! Who did you expect? Godzilla?"

"Actually, at the moment, the equivalent to Godzilla, Alex." Chris chucked at her again. "I heard you two broke up…I'm sorry about that." He told her. Lena sighed softly. "It's nothing. It was two months ago…"

"So, what's going on?"

* * *

Back out in the main room, Justin was bombarding poor Wade with questions.

"What are your…"

"Justin! For gods sake, it's only on screen!" He told Justin, who burst out laughing. "Yes, I love her." Wade muttered quietly. "But I can't act on tha'. She's still half torn up over Alex. She hasn't been eating, or sleeping well…"

"Maybe you're what she needs, Wade." Heath said thoughtfully. "Someone to take care of her, in a way?" He suggested. Wade sighed.

"I won't do anythin' until I know for sure." He said quietly. Lena exited the bathroom, giggling. "Okay…Justin, he wants to talk to you." She said, offering the phone out.

"Your brother?"

"Yep…" She said, and Justin took it, talking to Chris like they were old buddies.

"So he's doing well enough to call?" Wade asked quietly, while Justin chuckled.

"Yep! Doing well enough he's aloud to work nearly as often as he was, and he's off pain meds." Lena told Wade, who grinned.

"Tha's really great to 'ear." He told her, and Lena smirked a little as Justin just about tipped over his drink.

"Yep…I'll pass ya back to her…Good to hear you're doing alright mate…I will. Bye!" Justin said, and Lena took the phone back.

"I better let ya go, otherwise you'll get in trouble with your phone company. E-mail me, though…Still got it?" She asked, frowning. "Nope, okay…" Lena landed back on the bed, next to her laptop.

"Hey, your…thing went flying." Justin pointed out. He didn't really like Fables that much, but didn't freak out like Heath constantly did. Lena reached over and scooped up Fables, before rattling off her e-mail address to her brother.

"Love you! It was so good to hear from you!" She said, smiling. "I'll call you next time, though." She told him. "I'll call every week…Wednesday's work…Okay. Call ya then. Bye!" She said, hanging up, grinning happily at her phone for a second afterwards.

"I take it that's a load off your mind." Heath said, and Lena laughed her agreement."It's so great he's doing better!" She said, resting her phone down on the table beside her, and going back to work on her laptop.

"What are you doing over there, out of curiosity?" Justin asked, frowning. Lena grinned. "Setting up a website." She admitted. "For The Corre, basically, but so the fans of us can keep up with what we're up to.""What fans?"

"We've got plenty more than you think." Lena said, smirking over the laptop. "It's taken a lot of work though…And I've been learning about web-design since I started doing it. Still having trouble occasionally." She admitted

"How close to done?" Wade asked, his curiosity heightened. Lena frowned. "I could probably finish it by midnight…" She said, thinking. "Sorta working out a few coding problems at the moment, but they shouldn't take too much longer."

"Are you going to be doing video blogs?"

"We'll all be part of them." Lena said, stretching upwards a little.

"Can't people just check the WWE website for that?"

"Vince and Stephanie okayed this." Lena said, typing a few things down onto her laptop's keyboard. Wade smirked, as she frowned at the screen, frustrated.

"You do need to sleep…and you should probably eat somethin'." He told her. Lena nodded.

"I know, I'm starving." She admitted, and Heath chuckled a little. Wade shot him a death glare.

"Wha' d'you want?" Wade asked her.

"Steak…" Lena said, frowning. "For the strangest reason…"Justin grinned, ordering it for her.

"Thanks, Justin…What did Chris wanna talk to you about?"

"Just to thank me for taking care of you while he can't…and you two as well." He said, nodding to Heath and Wade.

"He had words for Alex, which my morals won't allow me to repeat in front of a lady."

"LADY?" Lena screeched out, in disbelief. Justin chuckled hysterically. "Just kidding, Lena." He promised, shaking slightly with laughter.

Heath couldn't help but laugh rolled his eyes.

"It's a wonder we haven't been thrown out of ANY hotels yet…or at least you three." He said, and Lena pouted. That was particularly frowned at her MP3.

"Who the fuck is Robin Sparkles?"

Lena burst out laughing, snatching it off him.

"None of your business, Heath." She said, giggling still. He'd been going through her track-list, as evidence suggested. "You have problems." He told her. "Robin Sparkles."

"It's a character from a TV show." She muttered, as her phone went off again. Grumbling about needing to change the ring tone, she held it to her ear, not bothering to check who it was first.

"Yello?" She asked. Alex's voice was at her ear.

"Hi…"

"…what have I done to upset you now?" She asked him. Wade's head snapped up. He could tell, just by the tone of her voice, it was Alex. "Wade."

"Well it doesn't fucking matter what I've done to upset you."

"Thank you, Dwayne Johnson!"

"Oh, fuck off." She snarled at him. "How did you even know about that?" She growled.

"Cole."

Of course.

Heath's eyes widened as Lena invented a new curse word. It was kinda funny. Wade narrowed his eyes and crossed the room to Lena, offering his hand out for the Alex was yammering on, she quietly handed the phone to Wade.

"You do realise you jus' interrupted our date, correct, Kevin?" Wade said, raising his eyebrows, despite the fact Alex couldn't see him. Lena felt her cheeks burn. What a way to get her out of it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex asked Wade.

"We're currently on a date, you deaf dingba'." Wade told him. "Now. I'm going to hang up. Do not make any attempts to call her until next week." Wade said simply, ending the call. Lena's eyes were as wide as moons by the time Wade hung up. She blinked several times, before Lena's steak showed up, saving them all.

"…Thanks." Lena told Wade, who smirked widely. "No problems. Migh' as well act it out properly." Wade winked at her, and Lena lowered her head to her steak, to hide her blush.

"Good point." She said, remembering those words. She'd use them later…She smirked, as her mind put itself to work on some of the things she could use that for, while digging into her steak eagerly. God, that tasted so good. She somehow downed half a packet of M&M's afterwards too.

She also managed to get the website up that night, and they'd had Zeke in briefly, so they could do their first post from all of them. Heath and Justin had opted for staying in their room tonight, basically because they were too happy to be around Wade and Lena to leave. Once Heath and Justin had drifted out in each others arms, in Lena bed, aimed for the couch, but Wade stopped her.

"Your pillows are already 'ere." He told her, nodding to his bed. Lena lowered her head.

"It's alright…"

"No it's not…Come on, 'fore I put ya over my shoulder and drag you over." He told her. Lena smiled a little, grabbing her pyjamas out of her bag, changing in the bathroom, before cautiously climbing into Wade's bed beside him.

"I'm not gonna attack you, Leans." He told her, flicking out the main lights, and turning on the one above the bed, propping himself up on his shoulder. Lena mimicked his position.

"I know…"

"Then don't be so worried." He told her, rolling his eyes a little. Lena smiled a bit, sighing as she rested her head on the pillow for a second.

"You okay?" He asked her. Lena smiled timidly at him. "Just the whole…on screen thing is a little…"

"Strange? When we aren't really together?" Wade finished for her. Lena nodded her head, smiling a little. So he understood.

"We could, y'know…" He murmured softly to her, repositioning his shoulder, which was starting to fall asleep on him. Lena's heart ended up in her throat again.

"…I don't know…" She murmured.

"Not this soon…after Alex." She said quietly, remembering what Glenn had told her earlier. Wade nodded. He could understand that.

"Some point in the future though?" He asked her. Lena didn't even consider saying no.

"As soon…As…I can learn feel whole sometimes on my own again." She said quietly to him. Wade smiled at her, stroking her cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you." He promised her, smiling tenderly. Lena smiled back at him. He kissed her forehead softly, before flicking the lights back out. It wasn't long before Wade was asleep, but Lena was still awake.

She waited until he was asleep, before snuggling into his chest. In his sleep, Wade's arm wrapped around her protectively. She smiled to herself, drifting out, listening to him snoring as a lullaby.

* * *

Another late-night typing adventure. I blame Pepsi, white chocolate…two yellow jelly-snakes, and cheddar shapes biscuits . I'm not even tired yet! GAAAH.

ANYWAY…The song Lena had Wade listen to is called 'I Need A Doctor' by Dr. Dre, featuring Eminem and Skylar Grey. Robin Sparkles is from How I Met Your Mother, I don't own either…I claim nothing but Lena and Chris…and Lena's atrocious outfits…What's worse is she gets her clothes designs from what I wear, or would wear *ROFL* Okay. I've babbled on enough…Next chapter coming soon :D


	17. Finally Better, and Amythests

Holy inter-galactic chickens! I promised soon, and I lied! I've just realised, as much as I complain about this late night typing - I get a lot of it done. This thing has taken up half a gig on my computer's hard drive O.O …Not cool. Anyway :D Be warned - Lena does something very stupid this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN FORE-WARNED. Also, if I owned WWE, Miz and A-Ri wouldn't have fought this past Monday! That is not the case is it, friends and readers?

* * *

"No, I won't do it!" Heath said, giggling a little as he and Lena dived out of the drugstore, shaking with laughter. She complained.

"Come on, Heath!" She whined. He shook his head, holding his hands up.

"My hands are staying clean."

"You suck." She muttered, as they made it back to the hotel. Wade and Justin were out training. They had another SmackDown show tomorrow, so they were looking forward to it. Lena had a re-match against Beth Phoenix, so it was going to be fun for her. Not so much for Heath and Justin. They had a tag team match against Glenn and Paul, for the titles. Lena had felt sorry for them when she'd heard that. But, they'd take it as it came. They always did, didn't they?

When they dove into the bathroom, Lena grabbed the things out of the bag cheerfully, and Heath moaned slightly.

"You are going to get into SO much trouble." He told her, as she pulled something around her to protect her clothes, as she used a bleach solution on her hair, keeping it in for a little while, the whole time, Lena and Heath arguing about whether it was a good idea or not. In the end, Heath lost, and went to go distract Justin and Wade, and maybe get some training in himself. Lena smirked as she pulled the hair dye out of the box. This'd be fun…

* * *

That night, when the three men got back, pizza in hand - Hawaiian, they'd learnt their lesson last time - Lena was wearing Wade's Corre hoodie, her hair curled back into a bun beneath it. She was grinning like a pixie, but was her normal self. She helped Wade serve up, allowing her fingers to brush his briefly. He smiled at her, wondering what she was hiding underneath his Corre hoodie. And why she was wearing it in the first place.

No one asked any questions at dinner. Mainly for fear of the answer…When Lena was smiling like that, you just KNEW something was up with her. It was a natural instinct after being around her for any longer than a month or so.

Heath knew anyway, but he wasn't saying anything. Lena smirked, as she rolled into her own bed that night - Heath and Justin had been a little horny.

"Am I gonna ge' my hoodie back, 'fore tomorrow?"

"Not going to get it back until after my match." She informed him. Wade blinked. What the hell had she done now?

"Won't even tell me, huh?"

"I would, but you'd make me fix it."

"Says who?" Wade asked her, and Lena rolled her eyes at him, taking his hand briefly. No one knew of the promise they'd made each other last week. It felt good, and a little exciting, to have such a secret. Wade linked their fingers together happily.

"If it's going to get you fired - I'd advise you against it." He informed her, and Lena made a face.

"It SHOULDN'T…But I'm going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble." She said, giggling. Wade rolled his eyes, playfully smacking her wrist.

"Behave, Lee-lee." He told her, heading towards his own bed, as she lay down properly, drifting off quickly. Wade couldn't help but smile at her peacefully sleeping figure. He'd look under his hoodie other circumstances, but he wasn't in the mood for getting killed tomorrow. Lena wanted it a secret until then, so he'd respect that.

She'd already improved over the last week. She was eating regularly now, and she was sleeping better too. It was good to see, and it made him feel better. Alex had apologised when they'd been at a house show, admitting he'd been drunk, and had been missing Mike. He'd gotten put on the show tonight, so that had been a good thing, even if it was only for a second or two. And even if he'd been crushed by Dalip…Who really wasn't too bad a guy. Just…HUGE, and a little grumpy sometimes…Not often, just when you caught him in a…mood, was the BEST way to put it.

He glanced over at Lena once again, smirking. This'd be interesting. He lay back down, wondering what the slightly batty girl had in store for them tomorrow…

* * *

When they reached the arena, Wade was practically dancing to work out what was going on. And he wasn't the only one. Justin, Cody and Adam were all curious. But she hadn't budged. She was wearing blue today, and it looked really sweet on her, despite the insanely bright colour of it. Lena's match was the second one of the night…

But first, she and Wade had a segment, right before her, unnecessary, was getting ready for her match, still with the hoodie on, only this time her own. Wade knocked on the door while she was bandaging her wrists, the camera's following them.

"If you do as well as you did las' week, you'll kick 'er rear end." Wade told Lena, who chuckled, turning around. Wade took the bandages, and finished bandaging her wrists for her.

"Come with me again?" She asked him, beaming up at him. "It was really good having you out there for me." She added sweetly.

Wade smirked, kissing the top of her head, bopping down so he was at eye level with her.

"I don't see why not…C'mon…You got some butt ta kick…" he told her. Lena chuckled, putting her arms around him, kissing his shoulder.

Wade chuckled, leading her onwards towards the ring. She was still wearing that damn hoodie! It was frustrating him slightly.

Lena's music started, and she removed her hoodie. Wade's eyes widened. She was going to be in HUGE trouble for this.

Lena giggled, taking hold of his hand and skipping out.

Josh snorted with laughter into his hand, trying to cover it. That was about the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Wade did his best not to look completely mortified, but came along with her, and stood in her corner. Lena had dyed her hair bright blue. What had possessed her to do that, he didn't know. He just knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"What…did she do?" Cole asked from his 'Cole Mine'. Josh had taken his head set off, so at least the people it was getting sent to via TV wouldn't hear him laughing.

"I…don't know." Booker managed to get out. Lena laughed, cuddling Wade, who murmured in her ear.

"Steph and Vince…are going to kill you." He told her. Lena giggled, nuzzling him. "I'll be fine." She said, laughing a little, as Beth came out, looking absolutely bewildered. Nobody in the arena could disagree with her at that moment.

Wade couldn't help but chuckle. This was just what came with Lena…Trouble, and lots of it. He slid out backwards as the match started. Josh composed himself well enough to put his headset back on.

"Nice of you to re-join us, Josh." Cole told his co-broadcaster. Josh smirked a little. "Thanks, Cole…I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen watching at home." He said, watching Lena in the ring. She bounced off the middle ropes, backwards onto Beth. Wade had his mouth covered to hide the fact he was trying not to laugh himself.

Beth caught her, Lena's legs around her middle. Beth dropped down, smashing Lena's face into the canvas.

_1...2...Damn it get up, Lena!…YES!_

Lena kicked out, blearily. Oww.

She sat upright, and Beth went to kick her. Lena quickly lay back down, and rolled out of the way, not fast enough. Beth grabbed her up, beating her head against the turnbuckle until the ref pulled her back. When Beth ran back at her, Lena put her feet up. Beth grabbed hold of them and tugged, slamming her back against the canvas.

When Beth covered her, Lena kicked out, just out of instinct, sending Beth backwards into the ropes, allowing Lena time to get up. Beth ran at her, and Lena ducked down, sliding Beth easily over her shoulders. She grabbed Beth's foot and hand, before Wasteland-ing her, taking a second to beam at Wade.

Wade stood there in shock. How had she learnt that? More to the point - how had she learnt that right?

1! 2! 3!

Lena laughed, rolling out of the ring and over to Wade, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Who the hell taught ya tha'?" He asked her, beaming down at her.

"The person who knows it best. All I did was watch from the side." She told him. Wade smirked, holding her arm up as they made their way back up the ramp, and exited the arena. Stephanie was waiting for them. They'd both expected that. Lena stood there, waiting to get yelled at. But it never came.

"…You always bring trouble, Lena." Stephanie told her. "And the crowd likes it…just…please…SAY something next time?" She pleaded. "I don't need daddy, or anyone else having a heart attack around here. Nothing more like this without telling me. Got it?" Lena nodded solemnly. Wade chuckled.

"SOMEONE has given you a get out of jail free card." Wade told her. "Don't use it too often." He advised her. Heath, Justin, Cody and Adam all came bouncing over. Cody ran his fingers through it playfully, earning a glare from Wade.

"That's the most epic colour ever." He told her. Lena laughed a little. She couldn't help but to laugh at her current situation. Wade rolled his eyes at her.

"Whoever ends up with you is going to need to know how to rein you in when you're going too far." Adam said, and Justin laughed. "Until then, I'm going to have to do it…and what in the blue hell convinced you to do that?" Justin asked her. Lena giggled.

"Not sure…What happens when I get bored…" Lena said. Heath smirked. "I'll say." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "You were so lucky that a slap on the wrist was all you got!" He informed her. Adam nodded.

"Really lucky, actually." He told her. Lena flinched.

"I'll have to watch my step now, won't I?" She asked, and Wade chortled.

"YES." He told her. "And no doing anything stupid with consulting me first, either." he added. Lena pouted.

"That doesn't make it any fun!" She told them. Wade rolled his eyes.

"Behave, got it?" He told her. Lena pouted, but nodded. "Fiine." She murmured. But he saw that sparkle in her eye - this was certainly not going to be the last time.

"I think I'll dye it back to black, and just put streaks in it, instead of the clip-ins…" Lena mused. Wade petted her back, unable to believe she was considering changing her hair again. She cast a shy smile at him, before grinning at Cody.

"Better get that mask of yours on, your match is soon." She told him. Cody smirked, sliding it on quickly. Adam waved goodbye, to go see Christian, and Heath and Justin disappeared to go piss off Zeke, and the girls in the locker room.

Lena smiled, heading back to their locker room. Wade was smirking, and when they got in, he trapped her against the wall. "You cause so much trouble." He whispered to her. Lena smiled at him, cupping his face in her hand briefly. Wade kissed her head gently, holding her to him by the waist.

Lena smiled, nearly nodding off there…It was so warm in his arms. She glanced up at him, and he smiled at her, before the reason for dying her hair hit him. She wanted to be different from when she'd been with Alex…When she glanced at his eyes, it was as if the two had a telepathic link. Almost ashamed, she lowered her head again. He lifted her chin up.

"Don't be silly…it's a good idea." he told her, kissing her gently for a second, before letting her go. Lena smiled, finding a chair to sit down in and crossing her and Justin bounced through, Zeke not too happy behind them.

"Wade! Keep your monkey's on a leash."

"But monkeys don't have leashes!" Lena pointed out. "Just cages." Wade sighed. Again, Heath and Justin were getting up Zeke's nose.

"Guys, relax…We all know you're excited…Just chill." Wade told them. Lena stuck her tongue out at Justin, as Zeke left. Heath rolled his eyes, forcing Justin up against the door.

"Finally." He murmured, his lips eagerly diving down onto Justin's neck, nipping here and there. "You better learn to stop teasing, Justin…or this is gonna happen more often…"

"What if I like it?"

"…then it won't."

"Hmph…"

"You two do know Wade and I are here?" Lena told them. Justin smirked. "We do, we just don't care." He told Lena, who rolled her eyes at him. "not funny, Justin."

"Would you two relax?" Heath said, snuggling Justin for a second, before letting him go. Justin pouted at him, and Heath only licked his lips.

"Later." He said quietly, stroking Justin's temple for a second. Lena rolled her eyes, as Wade sat down beside her.

"How would you two feel if we started acting like you two do?" Wade asked them, and Justin laughed, almost girly like.

"I'd be excited, 'cause that'd mean Lena was over Alex…mostly." Justin said, shrugging it off. Heath nodded his agreement. "You two have only been 'seeing each other' for two weeks, and outside of us, you're already our favourite couple around here."

Lena couldn't help but smile at that, as she relaxed a little. They hung around in the locker room, cracking jokes at each others expense. It was all only playful though. They wouldn't say something mean to each other on purpose. Lena actually grumbled when someone knocked on the door, and told Heath and Justin it was time for them to head out there.

"Love ya guys…Don't get beaten up TOO badly!" She pleaded. Justin only laughed and cuddled her. Heath messed up her hair, grinning as he went out with Justin. Wade took Lena's hand and eased her up.

"We gotta go get ready now…Zeke's probably there already…The match won't last too long." Lena couldn't help but agree with that, letting him pull her into a standing position. He eased her onto his shoulders, walking quite comfortably with her, until they reached Zeke.

"WE all know you aren't dating, guys…No need to play it backstage." He told them, and Wade smirked at him, dropping Lena down. God, she was funny sometimes. Somehow, she managed to trip over thin air, and landed in a steel chair, which promptly tried to shut itself.

"…okay. Maybe I was wrong - keep her off the ground." Zeke said, smirking a little. Wade cast him a dirty look, and helped Lena out of the chair, which she instantly moved out of the way.

"Put me on the ground, I'm hopeless…dangle me six and a half feet in the air, and I'm aw…Good." She changed her word as quickly as she realised what she was going to say.

Wade sighed, putting an arm around her, before someone gestured for Zeke to go out. He tore down quickly and slammed into Paul, while Lena and Wade followed as quickly as they could.

* * *

After they did their little 'beating two of the biggest guys in the company up' segment, they headed back to the hotel. They were going to be on RAW the next week, and had to get moving quickly. They wanted to be out by tomorrow. They had a signing session in the morning, till mid afternoon, so their plans were basically pile the van up with their bags and head out as soon as the session was over.

Heath and Justin had selected to stay in Lena and Wade's room that night and checked out of their room, moving their bags into the van early, aside from a single bag which had spare clothes, and their wrestling gear inside. They, once again, stole Lena's bed.

Wade rolled his eyes, patting Lena's back.

"Feel like puttin' up the first video blog on the website?" Wade asked her. Lena smirked and fished in her bag for her video camera.

"Sit there, Wade." She murmured quietly, pointing to his bed, while she set the height up and such, before tapping the record button.

"…did you turn it on already?"

"Yes, Wade…" She chuckled, tickling his side as she joined him. "Hi guys…And…I guess this is our first video blog….We have to be REALLY quiet…Heath and Justin are sleeping like babies." She said. Wade couldn't help but nod

."Yep…We'll be ou' on the road again tomorrow…We hope. Not before the afternoon though, as we've got a signing session 'ere in town.""We can't wait to see you guys…and I'm sure Heath and Justin can't either…" She said. Justin snored loudly rolling over.

Wade chuckled.

"Anyway, love you guys lots! Uvidimsya!"

"…wha' does tha' mean?" Wade asked her, as she moved from beside him to turn the camera off. She snickered. "Means see ya." She told him, as she turned the camera off, snickering hysterically. Wade frowned.

"Oh." He said, as Lena swapped her jeans for trackies and crawled up beside Wade. Wade smirked a little. "Not so shy?"

"May as well act like we're really going out." She murmured to him, lying down, half asleep already. Wade chuckled at her, patting her hand gently.

"Until it really happens." He said to her, a thought which made her smile, even though she had her eyes shut. Wade lay down, wearing a matching smile over his face. He kissed his hand and touched her cheek.

"G'night."

"Nochi." She said sleepily. Wade frowned. What did that mean?… Shoot. He was going to be thinking about that for… She was out quickly though…Much quicker than he was.

* * *

When Wade woke up again, Lena was absent, and Heath and Justin were changing.

"Whe-"

"Getting changed in the bathroom." Heath told him, and Wade nodded, sitting upright, rubbing his eyes.

"How long have you guys been up?"

"Barely ten minutes. She kicked our asses out, when she realised we were going to be late." That woke Wade up properly. He rolled out of bed and began searching for his clothes, but he couldn't even find his bags.

"Where -"

"Lena already took your bags out…She's got your clothes in with her." Justin said. Wade frowned. Why did everyone but him have answers?

Sighing, he pulled something out of the draw by his bed, and knocked on the door. "I'm decent, come on in." He heard Lena call. He slid in, and raised his eyebrows. Lena's hair, which was still insanely blue, was tied back in a high ponytail, and had black streaks through it this morning. He didn't notice, until he saw the foils, that they were genuine.

She'd cut the ends down, so it was just below her shoulder blades, instead of down by her waist. It had gone really curly now, due to the lack of weight holding it straight.

She was wearing the same outfit she'd been wearing when she'd become a part of Corre, minus the gloves. She'd just put on black wrist bands. "May I have my clothes?" He asked her. Lena nodded, grabbing hold of some casual looking clothes, definitely his, and handed them to him.

When he put them down beside her, her lips locked on his instantly, her fingers laced behind his head to hold him in place. He didn't have any problems with that. He kissed her back, smiling happily. Did this finally mean…

She pulled away, releasing her hands from behind his head, resting against his chest.

"I'm…I'm ready." She whispered quietly. Wade smiled, as his heart missed its next three beats. Yes! He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her for a second.

"Didn't take long."

"A few certain friends helped me." She said, smiling up at him. He beamed, and kissed her again.

"I better go change." he murmured by her ear, leaving the room with his clothes and changing, the smile never leaving his face. Heath and Justin grinned at each other. Yep, they knew already. They didn't say anything, not really thinking it'd be fair to say anything to Wade right now.

Let him stay as high as he could while he could.

Wade frowned, searching through his draw, putting each thing into his travel bag while he did so. He finally found what he'd been looking for and sat it down on the bed beside his bag, while he pulled on his trainers. Lena skipped out of the bathroom, just about walking on chuckled at her, and collected the little box, walking towards her.

"What's that?" She asked him, frowning at the box in his hand.

"Gotcha somethin'." He said simply, standing behind her and removing the little trinket from the box and putting it around her neck. "There you go." He said, smiling at her. Her fingers followed the silver chain down to a little amethyst heart pendant, now settled at her chest.

"Wade, I…"

"Don't say anythin' Kay?" He made her swear. She smiled a little, while he explained.

"I go' this the other week…When we promised." He said softly. Lena touched her fingers to it again. He'd gotten the chain long enough, it fell to about the same place her heart would rest.

He cuddled her close to him again, kissing her forehead. She smiled, before Heath and Justin started teasing them. "Looks like WE have someone to tease, Heath!" Justin said, while Lena laughed. Wade rolled his eyes. Yep…leave it to them to be immature about it.

"Yep! Can't wait." Heath said, chuckling hysterically. "C'mon guys…We're going to be VERY late." She told them. Grumbling, they stalked out, while Lena and Wade followed, at little slower, fingers linked together as they walked down and checked out, Heath and Justin in the front of the van, Lena and Wade in the back. They got to the venue, and Cody 'dashed' over, wearing his mask, a black cloth over his face. Heath reaised raised an eyebrow.

"You look completely dorky."

"Shut up…Come on." He said, leading them inside. Mike happily ran over, cuddling Lena, who laughed. "Hi Mikey! How are things with Alex?" She asked. Mike beamed even wider.

"Brilliant!" He admitted, and Lena laughed as Wade put an arm around her. Alex popped up beside Mike, and grinned. Lena managed a smile for him, which Alex didn't notice was forced.

"You guys are late."

"We know!" She exclaimed, laughing. Alex chortled, and disappeared off, while the four took their places by Zeke, who was staring at them, more than a little confused, and probably pissy.

Lena ignored him, picking up her pen and signing the first of many autographs.

That night, when Lena and Wade were alone in their - new - hotel room, Lena was playing with the pendant again. Wade chuckled at her.

"You seem rather fascinated with tha'." He told her, lying down beside her, while her tired body complained about everything.

"I am…" She admitted, and Wade took her fingers gently, matching them up together. God, her hands were so small!

"Amethysts were…traditionally given by Roman's to their lovers." Wade told her gently. Lena smiled at it, leaning against him gently.

"I'll need to get you one then." She told him, kissing him when he opened his mouth to tell her it wasn't necessary.

"Don't say anything…Kay?" She said, and he rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, as she let the pendant fall at her chest again. This was comfortable…she felt safe with smiled at her, trying to remember the words he'd translated to Russian. He hoped he pronounced them right, or close enough to right she'd understand.

"Lena, moya dorogaya ... ya tak tebya lyublyu ... Ty lyubish' menya?" He said quietly to her. Lena smiled up at him. "Da, Wade. Ya lyublyu tebya…" He smiled widely at her, kissing her forehead. "Night…"

"Night." She murmured to him, resting her head against his chest.

* * *

*dies from sappiness* ZOMG. I've NEARLY caught up TYPING, but posting I'm not even close...Dang on it...I'll try and hurry it up ;D Probably post another chapter today.


	18. Dangerous Already, and Fired

Hey, guys back :D Raw AND Smack-eth-Down this chapter. Love you guys for staying with me this far along…Chapter…Dude, writing this up in a word document really confuses you….

Don't own anything but Lena and Chris.

* * *

Lena was curled up in Wade's arms, on screen, in the ring. Heath and Justin had a match against Santino and Kozlov again. She smiled a little, as Wade went to leave the ring. His hands never left her, they just found her fingers instead. She had a tag team match afterwards herself. Her and Natalya versus Brie and Nikki…She watched them, frowning slightly.

Justin started off really badly. He was already on the verge of being 'Cobra-ed'. She breathed out in relief when Heath half slid into the ring, and Justin hit him from behind. The rest of the match was fairly uneventful, until Wade stepped towards Kozlov to get him to slide his leg through the ropes. Heath was over to him quickly, before tagging Justin in.

Justin partially climbed up one of the corners, before changing his mind, and carefully jogging along the apron to get to the other side, while Heath dragged Kozlov along, and dashed out of the ring. Justin 450 Splash-ed Kozlov, and pinned him for the win…Then the five of them beat up Santino and Kozlov…Then Paul and Glenn came out, and Lena positively had a heart attack. There was NO way she'd be able to fight them off! No way! Fake as this was, there was no way in hell!

When they got the four men down, they turned towards Lena, who backed herself in the corner.

"No…someone help her!" Josh moaned desperately. Wade grabbed hold of Paul's foot and tugged, while Heath and Justin tried to take Glenn out, in what was a useless three of them ended up on the ground. When Paul leaned down, to attack Wade more, Lena skidded over and crouched protectively by him, snarling, and hissing like a cat.

"Is…is Lena hissing at them?"

"Why would she hiss?"

"Because! Those men just attacked her boyfriend, brother, and best friends! What did you expect?" Lawler grumbled at them, glaring at Cole.

They left then, and Tamina helped Santino and Kozlov out of the ring. Lena was worriedly going around, trying to wake up Wade and Zeke, who were out like lights. Justin and Heath were stirring slightly, and she leaned over Justin.

"You okay?"

"No…Owww." He complained. Lena frowned, as he rolled over. Heath's eye was already the colour of her hair, if possible. Sighing, she helped them up and leaned them against the ropes while they went to commercial. A few medics came down to help Wade and Zeke, and took Heath and Justin backstage to get checked over.

They had Nattie come out with Lena, and when the camera's turned back on, they had Nattie consoling Lena, while Nikki and Brie came out, in their matching outfits, and Lena frowned. That wasn't fair.

"They should be FORCED to wear opposite colours or something!" She murmured to Nattie, who nodded her agreement, as Lena bit at her nails. "Don't worry about them, Lean's" Nattie told her partner. "They're big boys, they've dealt with worse." She said simply, deciding she was going to start out, instead of Lena, giving her a little time to relax.

"I wonder…what state of mind is Lena going to be in?" Cole asked, from his bubble, as Natalya started her attack on Brie Bella, with numerous kicks. She whipped the girl into the turnbuckle with Lena, and tagged her in. Lena slid into the ring and helped Natalya bring Brie out a little. They suplexed her together, before Natalya left the ring, standing out on the apron.

Lena took out every ounce of frustration she could on Brie, until the bitch got a kick to her jaw, and tagged in Nikki.

Right, that was it. She kicked at the twin - she'd forgotten which one it was - growling as she knocked her into the turnbuckle and charged. She felt herself hit the turnbuckle and bounce off it.

"Lena's so distracted, I don't know how much longer she'll be able to last in the ring without seriously injuring herself…and Brie Bella tagged in now."

Lena took a few seconds to recover, rolling over. Brie grabbed at her leg and pulled her into an ankle lock. Lena rolled over and kicked out, quickly crawling over to Nattie, who tagged in and kept going. Lena rested her head against the ropes, breathing heavily.

"Natalya going for the sharpshooter!" She heard Josh call out. She saw Nikki trying to get into the ring, and leapt through, pinning the girl to the ground, belting at her head angrily, while Brie tapped out. Nattie gently pulled Lena back up, reminding her the match was over.

"Easy." The blonde murmured to Lena, linking their fingers and holding their hands above their heads. Lena faked a smile, and helped Nattie roll the twins out of the ring, continuing their celebration all the way up the ramp, until they were backstage. She didn't even have to ask Nattie. She'd only barely opened her mouth, when Nattie covered it and tugged her along, to go grab her bags to change, and check on her friends. Lena moved quickly, changing into her jeans, and her 'Fuck their Rules' t-shirt, before they took off towards medical.

Heath was sitting upwards, a trainer sitting in front of him, moving his finger. Heath didn't seem to be able to focus on it. His eye had swollen to size of a small grapefruit already. Justin was upwards as well, his hand on Heath's back. He didn't look too bad. His shoulder was taped up, but he wasn't too bad. Zeke was still out cold, and Wade was only just stirring. Lena and Nattie crossed over to them, and Justin beamed widely.

"Hey, girls. How'd you go?"

"Lena was awesome. She took out Nikki completely, it was epic. I sharpshooter-ed Brie, so that made it even better!" Nattie said. Lena cuddled Justin close, before frowning at Heath. "He going to be alright?" She asked the trainer, who frowned. "He's severely concussed, and his eye's about the same size as a grapefruit, but he'll be alright by tomorrow…Justin, keep off that shoulder, till tomorrow as well. Just in case." He told Lena, who nodded, and leaned over Wade, who opened his eyes.

"…err…shi'. Where am I now?"

"What d'you mean now?" Lena asked him, helping him sit up, very slowly, before sitting beside him. "I remember being in the ring…then somewhere in Asia…now 'ere!" He exclaimed. Lena chuckled, kissing his cheek gently. Wade glanced over at her. Lena grinned at him, and he picked the pendant up. She'd worn it wrestling, and amazingly it hadn't come undone. It made him smile a little. He put an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. Nattie squealed, and Wade covered his ears.

"OWW!" He complained, and Lena gestured for Nattie to keep it down. "You guys are genuinely together?" She asked, grinning. Lena couldn't help but smile at her blonde friend. Nattie looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yep!"

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" She said, cuddling Lena close to her, ruffling her friends hair. Lena laughed and snuggled Nattie briefly, while the trainer checked Wade over. "Any pain?"

"In my head an' back…and a little in my knee." He said quietly. Lena pulled her shoes on. She had the funniest feeling she was driving. She turned her head to see if Zeke had moved an inch. He hadn't. "…Shouldn't we wave something under his nose?"

"Not a dumb idea." The trainer tending to Wade's knee said. "Keep a brace on it." He told Wade, before crossing the room to Zeke.

"I'll drive." She told Justin and Wade, while Heath seemed distracted by something on the wall. Justin glanced at Heath sideways.

"Good idea." He said, eyebrows raised slightly. Lena chuckled, before she heard quick movements behind her, and warnings."Calm down!" She heard the trainer tell Zeke, who was briefly having a panic attack. "You're just in medical." He said, and Zeke frowned. "Oh. Sorry." he murmured quietly. Heath suddenly leapt off the bed.

"I'M ON THE MOON!" He yelled, and Justin briefly face palmed himself, trying to catch hold of Heath. Lena chuckled. "I'll be back guys, I'm going to go grab your bags so you can change." She told them. Nattie came with her, holding her hand the whole way.

"Can I get a lift with you guys? Eve had to bail early." Nattie asked, and Lena nodded. "If you don't mind being stuck in a car with a bunch of crazies…"

"Not at all…I'm so happy for you and Wade! That's so adorable!" Nattie told her, helping Lena as she gathered the array of bags. Lena smiled at her.

"Thanks, Nat. That means a lot to me." She said meekly. Nattie grinned. "I'm just SO relieved to be rid of Tyson!" She said, shaking her head. Lena nodded. She'd met Tyson once, and hated him. He'd pissed her off, mostly. "I would be too." Lena admitted, and Nattie cuddled her. "We need to go out while we're at the same place, for Wrestlemania!" She said to Lena, who grinned widely. "I agree…Maybe invite Lay?"

"And Beth?"

"And Kelly, and Celeste?"

"Eve and Tamina too!"

"Sounds like fun." Lena giggled. "I'll definitely be there." She told Nattie, who beamed at her again. "Come on, we better get back…But first, can I have a better look at the pendant?" Nattie pleaded. Lena chuckled, and offered it out to her gently. Nattie smiled at her. "That's so beautiful! He's got good taste…That was obvious when he started going out with you though." Nattie said, and Lena smirked a little.

"Thanks for the ego boost!" She said cheerfully, and Nattie giggled, helping Lena carry the bags back to medical, where they'd successfully convinced Heath he wasn't on the moon. He seemed a little more relaxed now. Lena was relieved for that.

"Here ya go." She said, handing out their bags. Wade thanked her gently, kissing her hand, before darkening. Lena wasn't too different a shade. "We'll…leave, so you guys can get changed…Meet you guys in the van?"

"Right…thanks." Justin said. "I have a feeling we'll need a straight jacket to keep Heath grounded enough to get him changed, but…"

"I'm not THAT bad now…" Heath murmured, slurring his words like he was drunk. Justin raised his eyebrows. Well, that was an improvement, to 'I'm on the moon!'

* * *

Lena and Nattie grabbed THEIR bags from outside Medical and jogged towards the car. When inside, Tamina joined them.

"Hey guys…Nice match…What's up?" She asked them, while waiting for Santino and Kozlov to show up. They were being abnormally slow…

"Not much…We were planning for some of the girls to get together while we're at the venue for Wrestlemania. You in?" She asked, and Tamina nodded, grinning a little.

"Sure! …do I invite Santina?" She asked, and Lena rested her head against the steering wheel. "If you REALLY need to." She said, laughing. Nattie chuckled.

"Pass the word onto Eve for us." She said, and Tamina nodded, before Santino slid over to her.

"Why, hello, beautiful ladies!" He said, as Kozlov leant against the van. "What are you planning?" He asked softly.

"Oh, some of the girls are getting together while we're all in the same hotel for Wrestlemania…Wanna invite Santina?"Santino beamed widely, and winked. "I shall pass on this…invitation."

"Come on." Kozlov said, in his thick accent. Lena grinned and waved at him. He waved back. "We have to go now, Santino." He said, tugging Santino along.

"Uvidimsya Lena!" He called to her. "Uvidimsya!" She called back to him, and Nattie chuckled.

"Awesome…So, Tam and 'Santina' are a certainty…Remember to invite the others while you're doing the taping." Nattie told her, and Lena nodded, as Wade and Justin trekked over, Heath tagging along a little way behind. They slid into the back seat, and Lena took off, cautiously, towards the hotel. Nattie jumped in with helpful tips for her on occasion. They somehow reached the hotel in one piece, which Wade considered a miracle. They all hopped out, Heath literally, and climbed up to their rooms.

"See ya…next Raw?"

"I think so." Lena said, frowning. She wasn't too certain about that, but she'd find out quickly. "Either way, see ya!" Nattie said, skipping off, joined by Eve and Tamina quickly.

Lena and Wade just about collapsed onto one of the beds. Heath and Justin claimed the other one, as Heath was meant to be under surveillance for the next week. Heath was out like a light, before Justin could even ask him what he wanted to eat for dinner. Wade wasn't too far behind him, leaving Lena and Justin.

"Wow…they really got screwed up." She said, eyebrows raised. Justin chortled.

"Yeah…Pretty funny actually…Drink?"

"…Tea, I guess…" She said to Justin, before picking up the phone. "What time is it in Oz?"

"I don't know, ask The Wonderful Wizard!" Justin teased her. Lena rolled her eyes, frowning at her phone, uncertain if it had a world clock on it. "Maybe two? I dunno." Justin said, shrugging. Lena frowned slightly, before deciding against calling her brother, while Justin set up things for tea.

"Poor Heath, too…He's meant to be getting kicked in the head by Kofi tomorrow." She said, flinching for Heath. Justin sighed softly.

"My poor baby…"

"He looks like a panda!" Lena exclaimed suddenly, pointing to Heath, who rolled over a little, hand behind his head. Justin glanced over at his boyfriend, before chuckling. "He does, just a little, doesn't he?" He said, sighing softly. "I think it's really good you're seeing someone…For real, not just…on screen." Lena beamed at him.

"Thanks, Justin." She said to him, as he handed her a cup of tea, and he sat down beside her, with what may have been coffee, she couldn't tell.

"If anything, I'm gladder it's Wade…Even just…on screen, back on RAW, you guys were really cute, even though you were just friends there…I hope you two stay together." Justin said.

Lena smiled a little absently. "Me too…What about you and Heath?"Justin smiled as he relaxed against the couch they were sitting on, putting his drink down on the table. "You couldn't pull us apart with a crowbar, and a lot of leverage." He said, and Lena smiled, finishing her drink.

"It's good to hear…I'm glad I made you two kiss that night." Lena said, beaming at him.

"Me too…" Justin said, breaking into a smile of his own.

Lena yawned, stretching a bit. "I'm going to head to bed." She murmured.

"Got to go to SmackDown tomorrow, and then we've got a house show on Thursday, and then we have to travel again for our next show…which is…Chicago." Lena murmured, frowning slightly. Justin chuckled.

"Me too…Good night, Lena." He said, stretching upwards. Lena smiled as she crawled into bed beside Wade.

"Night." She whispered. Justin turned the lights out, and soon she heard him snoring away. She smiled at the area in front of her, where Wade lay. She pressed a kiss to his chest. "Night Wade." She whispered to him, before allowing herself to relax enough that she could sleep.

* * *

Wade was the first person up that morning. Lena was curled up beside him, her head rested on his shoulder. He smiled, stroking her hair gently. She stirred and glanced up at him. "Mmm…morning." She said to him. Wade chuckled at her. "Mornin'." He told her, grinning widely.

"What time is it?" Lena mumbled. Wade frowned, rolling back over to check his watch, which had appeared to have jumped off his wrist before he went to sleep that night.

"About two in the afternoon." He mumbled, and Lena couldn't help but snicker.

"It's hard being on the two shows at once." She complained, and Wade chuckled at her once again. She was so cute when she complained. Her fingers entwined with his briefly, before he kissed their linked fingers.

"Come on, we better get ready." He told her. Lena nodded, sighing. Wade went to sit upright and hissed in pain, clutching at his knee.

"Wade! You okay?" She asked him, sitting upright worriedly. She cursed herself mentally. That was a really stupid question. He obviously wasn't. Lena rolled the covers back and examined his knee. It had swollen overnight. She carefully poked at certain places and frowned.

"It's not broken, just tweaked." She told him, sighing softly, and fishing through the freezer for an icepack to put on it. She came back, with a long bandage, one that was normally for her wrists. While she was wrapping the pack and bandage around his knee, he caught a glimpse of her wrists. They were no where near as cut up as they had been, even a few weeks ago. Only one or two new ones stood out on her skin.

"You're gettin' better…" He said softly, and she smiled up at him just a little bit, before turning her attention back to his nodded, mostly to herself. "Yep…" She said quietly, pinning the bandage to itself gently. "I don't need the long wristbands now…I can get away with just using make-up." She said to him, before standing up and putting a few things on the stove. She knew the smells would wake Heath and Justin up soon went to stand again, but Lena pointed her spatula at him.

"You get off that bed, Wade Barrett, and I will chain you to it." She informed him. Wade smirked at her teasingly, making to step off again.

"Wha' if I like the sound of tha'?" He asked her. Lena's face darkened a shade or two."I'll leave you there with a hard on." She mumbled under her breath to the bacon in the pan. Wade laughed, as Heath's nose started sniffing the air in his sleep.

"Nommy…bacon Justin." He mumbled in his sleep. Difficult as it was, Lena couldn't look at Wade. She'd burst out laughing if she did. Wade was already laughing as it was.

Justin sat upright, frowning as he rubbed his eyes.

"Bacon…and…" He sniffed again, and Lena patiently waited for his expert nose to sniff out what else she was cooking. "French toast…and coffee?" Justin finally concluded, and Lena giggled at him, as he crawled off the bed, careful not to wake his, now snoring again, boyfriend.

"Yep! Hope you're hungry." she informed him, as she flipped the bacon over. Heath, almost as if the bacon and himself where connected, rolled over and fell out of the bed. Justin caught his head before it could hit the ground, but Heath was jolted awake anyway.

"…what a way to wake up." Heath grumbled, before he realised someone had his head. He cast a shy look upwards, and there was his South African lover. His face broke out into a smile, and touched the darker mans face softly. Justin had a happy, still sleepy, smile on his face. He lowered his lips to Heath's own and kissed him softly.

"That a better way?" Justin asked soothingly. Heath nodded, a little lost for words now. Wade couldn't help but smile from across the room, while Lena just watched them, leaning against the bench a little. Justin helped Heath up, sitting him down at the table, before taking a spot beside him. "How're you feeling this morning?"

"Better…"

"Not quite so…disoriented?"

"Well…I'm not on the moon anymore, so that's a start…Although, I may have gone back there briefly." Heath said, cheeks darkening chuckled.

"We can't have that." Justin told him, lacing his fingers through Heath's, kissing the back of Heath's hand. "What'll help you come back to earth?"

"Wha' about Lena's cookin'?" Wade asked. Heath glanced over to where Lena was now busying herself with plates and pans.

"…that's why the dream changed so suddenly." Heath said, frowning. "What dream?" Justin asked, and Lena giggled as Heath's face turned a colour that would make his hair jealous. It was kinda funny to see.

"Don't ask us…All he muttered was something about 'bacon'." Lena said. She wasn't going to tell Justin the rest of that sentence. Heath cast her a grateful look, while Justin held a finger in front of Heath's eyes, moving it side to side, and up and down. Heath was only a little slow to respond, and didn't drift off…But his eye was now a dark maroon like purple. Paul probably hadn't meant to do that to him. Lena put two plates of food down for Heath and Justin, followed by two cups of coffee, to help wake them up properly, before going and sitting by Wade with their meals, and went back for their tea.

Wade found it difficult to eat, when where he was trying to balance his plate on his knee, which was wrapped up, and about an inch higher than the other side of the plate. Lena finished quickly, and held onto his plate for him. "How's it feeling?" She asked him, while Justin set to work on trying to get the colour of Heath's eye down, starting with make-up.

"Better now." He admitted, taking two painkillers with his tea. "I think the swellin's gone down just a little." He said to her, and she nodded, beginning to pull everything off it, as gently as she could. It was definitely less swollen. She leaned over the other side of the bed, and grabbed hold of the knee brace the trainer had given them for Wade's knee, and slid it on delicately. He flinched slightly, before he got used to the sensation.

Lena went around and packed up bags for them for that night, and even checked Justin's shoulder, and the rest of Heath's head for bruises. She barely stopped to take a breath for herself, despite the boys insistence that they could take care of themselves very well.

When they finally got her to calm down, she pulled on her wrestling gear, as she was one of the few of the Diva's who wore clothes to wrestle that they could easily wear down the streets. She wasn't wrestling tonight, just accompanying, so she pulled on her own Corre shirt, a matching red skirt, her faithful black leggings, and tied red ribbons up the legs of them, until they reached her knee. She slid a pair of red ballet slippers on, and tied her hair away from her face.

Heath and Justin were showering during this ordeal, so Wade was left as red as the ribbons on Lena's legs. Well…she wasn't shy at least.

"Wade…If your face went any redder, you'd be able to hide in Heath's hair." She told him, which made him darken even further. Smirking over her shoulder at him, she continued to pack for them. She adored packing for them. It was just something that she really loved to do. It kept her helped her lug their training bags downstairs, glad to escape - He'd heard Heath grunting, and hadn't wanted to hang around the room much longer.

He grinned, and stood directly behind her. When she shut the van door, and turned around, she found her back against the very door she'd just shut, and Wade's lips crushing against hers, a little smirk set on his face. He'd startled her…A lot, actually, to the point, it took her a few seconds to respond to his enthusiasm.

When she didn't respond, Wade felt like he'd completely flipped her out. He went to pull back, but before he could, Lena's fingers wove through his hair and pulled him towards her once more, returning his kiss passionately. Wade's heart missed a few beats, something that made him smile once more, as they pulled apart, when things started going black. They stayed close, Lena's fingers still in his hair, resting their foreheads against one another's.

Lena pressed a more gentle kiss to Wade's lips, before resting against his chest, smiling as she put her hand on his chest, where his heart was. Wade's heart stopped completely when she did so, and she giggled at him, kissing that spot. That didn't help matters, but he finally convinced his heart to start beating properly, once smiled up at him, and he let her move away from the van, grinning goofily at her.

Heath and Justin came out of the hotel, both wearing happy smiles. Just the tips of their fingers were touching, but they both seemed perfectly happy at the slight touch. Justin had somehow forced Heath's hair, which was more unmanageable when wet, into a ponytail, and Justin was sporting a reddish bruise on his neck, which he'd badly tried to cover up with Lena's make-up kit.

Lena smirked as she pointed it out to her brother, who darkened a few shades, rolling his eyes. Lena laughed at him. "Put a clear patch on it, Just, people shouldn't notice it then." She told him. He nodded, frowning still. A private thought ran through his head, and he quickly wiped at his cheek, as if to check. Heath chuckled.

"I'd tell you." He swore to Justin who smirked slightly. Lena settled into the passenger's side while Wade sat in the drivers seat. No complaints from Heath today, shockingly. He seemed quite content to snuggle up to Justin's side, like a small kid cuddling a teddy bear much larger than themselves. The two were very quiet the whole journey to the arena, which startled both Wade and Lena…Had they had a fight or something? Lena flinched at the idea. Fights had worried her since her one with Alex, so she tried her hardest not to do, or say, anything that could potentially cause one.

When they arrived, Heath and Justin didn't stop touching each other. Heath casually had his arm around Justin's shoulder, as if Justin had a knee injury, and couldn't quite stand on his own. Lena abandoned her fears, as she felt Wade's breath by her ear.

"It'll be fine, love…Come on." He breathed softly, putting an arm around her waist and scooping her up onto his back. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck to keep herself balanced. Zeke was already there, glaring at Heath and Justin. He really seemed to have a problem with them, something Lena and Wade didn't understand fully.

Heath was lathering Justin's arms with baby oil, smiling to himself, as his fingers teased down Justin's sides.

"You two in your OWN room tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Lena said, giggling, as Heath continued to lather Justin with the stuff. Zeke made a face. "What's the point of that? You two aren't wrestling, so…"

"They do it for fun, Zeke."

"Oh." He shut up quickly. "I don't know about you two, but I sure as hell don't wanna be around while they're getting all touchy-feely." Zeke said, leaving the room. Lena rolled her eyes. What the hell was Zeke's problem?

"He's so annoying…Can I ask…What's the point to him being in the group?" Lena asked. Wade sighed softy.

"He's basically around because we need a fairly strong guy while we're feuding with Paul." Wade informed her, petting her shoulder, while he mentally tried to prepare. Sure, he was meant to win and all - but that really didn't mean anything. It didn't stop the nerves. It never did.

Lena seemed to pick up on this. She leaned over and kissed his temple, draping her arms around his shoulder's. He turned his head to look at her.

"Don't worry about it, Wade." She told him sweetly, smiling at him. "You'll be fine, okay?" She promised. Wade couldn't help but smile. But when he got called up, he froze over. Lena smirked as he stepped out of his trackies, standing there in his wrestling briefs. His eyes widened as she took hold of the trackies and tugged them on herself, over her skirt and leggings, rolling up the ankles and wrapping the draw string around her waist a few times.

"I'm cold." She told the three confused men, grinning at their reactions. "C'mon, Barrett." Someone called, and Wade nodded, walking slowly towards the camera. Heath and Justin stepped up behind him, and Lena joined him at his side, kissing his temple. He put an arm around her, until the lights on the camera's went kept his arm around her as they walked to the entrance. They met up with Kofi there, who grinned widely at Lena.

"Nice to meet you." He said, offering a hand. She shook it, smiling. "You too…" She said, leaning against Wade softly as Kofi's music blared out, and he jumped out there, like a jumping bean.

Then their music played. Wade came out, his professional scowl on his face, as he continued down to the ring. Lena stayed right beside him, nuzzling him the whole time. Heath, Justin and Zeke behind them, stood by the commentator's desk, while Lena joined Cole, Josh and Booker at the desk.

"Hello Lena, nice to see you again." Josh said, and Lena beamed at him. "You too, Josh…Hi Booker…" She ignored Cole as she sat down by Booker, and he made a face at her.

"You not going to acknowledge me?" He asked. Lena ignored him still, and Josh smirked. "That answer your question, Cole?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"You're not funny." Cole muttered, while Lena frowned. Booker caught a glimpse of the style she had her pants in and frowned.

"They're three sizes too big for ya, Lena…Where'd you get them?"

"They're Wade's…Look out!" She yelped, as Kofi planted Wade into the turnbuckle. "Hang on - why you wearing his clothes?"

"To keep them warm for when he needs them again." She said, rolling her eyes at the darker man. "He doesn't like cold clothes." She said, flinching a little. She watched Kofi leg drop Wade and bit down on her fingers a little bit.

"Nervous your boyfriend's not going to be able to cope?" Cole mocked her, and it took most of her energy not to reach over and slap him. Justin caught Heath's eye quickly, before he rolled upwards into the ring. The referee went to shoo him out, and Heath ran up the other side and caused a distraction for Kofi, to get a kick to the back of his head.

"Poor Heath." She said. "Got knocked in the eye on Monday, was still concussed that morning when he woke up, poor thing." She murmured. Kofi tried to kick Wade in the skull with his Trouble in Paradise move, but he ended up falling straight into the right position for a Wasteland. Lena cheered, forgetting about the headset.

"YES!" She practically yelled, jumping up as the ref hit the mat three times. She took the headset off and flung herself into Wade's arms. He laughed at her, petting her back. Justin helped Heath up and into the ring. Lena giggled and wrapped her arms around them in turn, patting Zeke on the back, as the referee handed Justin the belt and Justin handed it to Wade. Lena giggled and jumped out of the way, as Heath and Justin, Heath much groggier than Justin, hoisted Wade onto their shoulders, the three of them flashing their titles around, while Lena bounced up and down, giggling.

Zeke put a hand out to calm her down, but she just batted it off.

The camera's went off, and Lena giggled widely, snugging Wade once more.

"You did it!" She told him, and he laughed, as the four of them headed backstage.

Justin instantly turned to Heath. "I'm taking you to Medical, and I don't want a single complaint about it." He told the West Virginian, already leading him off that direction. Zeke said goodbye, and left for their locker room. He'd be gone within five or so and Lena followed, but much slower than Zeke had been, just taking their time.

"How's your knee?" She asked him, and he shrugged.

"Better. Tha' handy knee brace did the trick." He told her, putting an arm around her again. He was the new Intercontinental champion. He couldn't believe it.

When they got back, Zeke's bags were already gone, and Heath and Justin were still absent. Lena smiled, pulling playfully at his trackies around her waist.

"You wanting these back?" She asked him. He smirked at her a little bit, nodding his head. "Very much so." He told her. "I really don't wanna go around like this." He added, but Lena leant against a wall, smirking up at him teasingly.

"Come get them then." She mocked him. He groaned softly, moving towards her, hands outstretched. She moved away from him again, playing with the draw string a little. He faked to one side and then, using his long legs to his advantage, he bounded the other way, planting her against the wall. "Tha' wasn't very fair." He teased her, pulling at the draw string himself, unwrapping it from around her waist, running his nails across her back as he did so. "I know…" She said to him, pressing her front against his as his blunt nails scrapped across her back. He smirked at her, taking her ear between his teeth gently.

"You should know better than tha'." He told her, lowering his lips to her neck, as he let go of the draw string, letting his trackies pool at her ankles.

Lena let out a soft whimper, as Wade rolled a bit of the skin on her neck between his teeth.

"Should I?" She breathed out, letting out a quiet yelp when he broke the skin, using his tongue to clean it free of any blood.

"Yes…" He let his hand roam down her body, resting at her hip, a devilish grin on his face. Lena darkened a few shades, and he kissed her softly.

"But I like it like this." He breathed by her ear, the hand on her hip massaging it gently. Someone knocked on the door, and Wade, unwillingly, moved away from Lena, who stepped out of his trackies and offered them out to him. He was quick to pull them on, as Lena went for the locker room door.

"Oh, hello, Mr. McMahon! What a surprise." She said, honestly. Vince stared at them from the doorway. "Lena, may I speak to you in private?" He asked her. Lena frowned a little. "Wade's just going to hear about it anyway…" She told him, a little uncertain. Wade frowned. What was Vince doing here anyway? He never came himself…His breath caught suddenly, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from blurting out his guess.

"After your little hair shenanigan, the board of directors and I have decided - you're fired." He said simply, turning on his heel and leaving the room. Lena froze over from head to toe. Wade had a similar reaction behind her. Over hair? For the love of all that was holy! Now she couldn't express herself? Great, that…He banged his fist against the wall, pissed off now.

Lena glanced up at him, biting her lip. She didn't say anything, just pulled on a hoodie from her bag. She wouldn't let Wade see her cry…What was going to happen to them now?

* * *

Poor Lee-lee…*snugs*

Lena: Piss off. *emo corner*

…Next chapter soon. This is 101 pages in my works document


	19. Hospitals, and Starting Over

It's next chapter time. Now we skip ahead, to Wrestle…MAA-A-ANIA! :D I own nothing but Lena at this point.

It'd been two weeks, and things were already taking their toll on Wade. He'd spiralled into a depression since…more collapsed into one. He hadn't been able to concentrate, he hadn't been able to think. Lena hadn't been answering her phone, so he couldn't contact her.

All over her hair. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more - the fact she had been fired, or the fact she wouldn't return anyone's calls, or e-mails. No one knew where she was…Except for a certain blonde haired girl.

Heath hung up his phone, after calling for what had to be at least the thirtieth time just that night, and sighed.

"Still no answer." He informed Justin, who had been sitting hopefully beside him. He had Lena's laptop with him, as she'd left that there. They'd, somehow, worked out how to post a written blog, saying Lena had been fired and not to expect many blog posts.

Justin sighed, looking across the room at Wade, who was lying motionless on his bed, blinking at the spot where Lena SHOULD have been beside him. Stephanie had asked them to watch Wade. She'd been against the decision to fire Lena, and was worried about Wade's well being. She was also among the people trying to contact Lena, along with Mike and Alex, Cody, Adam, Santino and Kozlov, Cena, Josh, Drew, Orton, Sheamus and even Phil, who hadn't known Lena all that well.

Heath frowned. It hadn't been the same without Lena around. It was like someone had just taken away the sunshine…It sucked on levels.

"I'm going to order dinner…Wade, you want anything?" Heath asked, glancing across the room. Wade hadn't been eating. He'd already lost condition over this. When Wade shook his head, Justin put his hands up.

"Just get him a steak and a small thing of rice - Wade, this is ridiculous. She was my friend too, my family too! And you don't see me wallowing in misery over it. She's not coming back, Wade…" Justin's voice broke on his last sentence. "She's not…" He whimpered again, and Heath put his arms around Justin, who sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

Heath wouldn't cry. He had to be the stronger one now. He couldn't afford to be upset, not when Justin and Wade were falling apart over this. "Come on, guys." Heath said softly, sniffing once. "Don't think like that. She'll be back - we all know her! She's sly, and she's cheeky. She'll take the long way through and slide into development if she has to." He said softly, hoping it would comfort them a little.

It didn't do much for Wade, but it seemed to cheer Justin up a little. Sighing, he picked up his phone again and dialled the now all too familiar number once more. Something clicked on the other end, before he heard a broken voice speak at the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Was all it said. Heath jumped a little, surprised she'd even picked up the phone.

"Lena?" He asked, sitting upright. Wade turned his head slightly, to make sure Heath wasn't playing games with him. When he saw the look on Heath's face, he knew he wasn't kidding around.

"Hi Heath…" Lena said on the other end of the phone. "What's up?"Heath couldn't believe how causal her words were. Even through her broken voice, she somehow managed to make it like when they'd first met her - like they'd seen her down a corridor, and just shouted out to her to wait up for them.

"…You're kidding, right? You don't answer your phone for two weeks, or your emails…You probably have a hundred emails from all of us put together, Lena! Where are you?" Heath asked, becoming slightly desperate. "Wade and Justin are completely…destroyed. Please, Lena…"

"Heath…Calm down." She said, in that dead voice. "I was about to call you…wish you good luck for tomorrow…" She continued.

"Lena, I won't hang up until you tell me where you are!"

"You don't have to hang up. I can do that myself, Heath…" She said calmly. For Gods sake. He bit down on his lip, sighing.

"Do…do you wanna talk to Wade, or Justin?" He asked. Lena hesitated, before answering.

"Yes." She said slowly, and Heath handed it over to Justin. By now, this had pricked Wade's interest, and he had come to the end of the bed. "Lena?" Justin asked into the phone.

"No, this is Godzilla." She said softly to him, and Justin managed a smirk. "Still the same."

"Not even close." She said shakily, and Justin frowned. She sounded just like she normally did after a black out, or right before one.

"How…how are you?" He asked, and Lena sighed."…Not too good. You?"

"Awful - Lena, please…"

"I'm not telling you where I am. You'll see me sooner or later." She said softly to him, and Justin nodded. "Sis?" He asked her, and even through the telephone wires, he could hear her swallow back a lump in her throat."Yeah?" She asked him, her voice even shakier then it had been. It was really scary…

"I love you…" He told her. "Love you too, Justin." She said, before he heard her gasp out. "Are you alright?" He asked, seemed to calm down, before she answered.

"Y…yeah…I'm fine." She was lying. Lena was never good at lying. "I'm goi…going to hand you over to Wade now…Before he jumps through the roof…Bye." Justin said, handing the phone to Wade, who retreated to the bathroom. Heath didn't mind. He figured as much. Wade would want to be alone. That was fair.

Wade locked the bathroom door, before sitting down in the shower.

"Lena?" Wade asked cautiously, hoping she was still there.

"Hi, Wade." She said, and he couldn't help but smile, before the tone of her voice worried him.

"…Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No…you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"no…Not since you left." He told her, leaning his head against the white marble type things behind his head. The lights were out, as he hadn't bothered to turn them on, so the only light was coming from Heath's dimly lit phone.

"I didn't leave, Wade. I got fired." She said quietly, and Wade bit against his lip. What could he say to that? It was the truth.

"I just…I wanted to wish you good luck…for tomorrow." She said. Wade nodded. "Thanks…"

"Wade?"

"Yes?"

"…I…I still love you." She said quietly, and he felt his throat block up. "I love you too." He whispered back to her, letting a few tears fall down his face. He was going to kill Vince if it was the last thing he did.

He heard Lena choke a little, and bit against his lip.

"Promise me, I'll see you soon?" He pleaded with her. Lena nodded, before speaking.

"Soon." She promised him, wiping tears from her eyes. "I…I gotta go." She told him. He nodded. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." He heard her whisper back, before hanging up. He sat there for a few minutes longer, sobbing.

Why did this feel worse than a break-up? He pushed himself out of the shower, and into the main part of the hotel room. Heath and Justin were just paying for dinner. He got a fair bit of it down, instead of barely a piece of toast a day. He fell asleep slowly that night, unable to wonder where she was.

* * *

Two floors up, Lena lowered her phone down to her side, sobbing. She wasn't aloud to go see them - at least she didn't think she was. Blood ran down her arm, where she'd cut at herself whilst on the phone. She was almost glad they couldn't see here - they'd have left for sure and certain…

She'd stayed around the past two weeks, living in the same hotels, just far enough away they wouldn't notice she was there. Only Nattie knew about this, and the blonde often claimed she felt guilty about not telling anyone, but Lena had made her swear to keep it quiet.

Lying there, she'd never felt so alone before. Because, not only didn't she have Wade - but she didn't have Heath or Justin to make it better either.

This was worse than any fight, or break-up. She lay there, unsure how to tell them she was still around. She wanted to do it, but she couldn't risk them getting in trouble. The girl sobbed herself to sleep, briefly remembering a time when that was the only way she could sleep each night.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Wade sighed to himself. Another useless day of existence. Heath and Justin were already up, and nearly ready. Wade wasn't too far behind them, as they'd - tried - to pack him up as well. They didn't have Lena's natural flow for things like that. He sighed. He'd gotten to hear her voice, and that made him feel a little better. But not enough he could eat all of his breakfast, as he found out. He managed half of it, before his body decided for him, he wasn't going to have anymore.

Sighing, he let Heath drive to the arena. They'd had Axxess the last few days, and it had been really boring. They'd beaten up poor Kozlov, but that was about it. Signing parts of it had been duller. Lena would have thought of an idea to make it less boring - either that, or she'd pull some…flippy shit for the fun of it.

Wade sighed softly, as they got into the arena. Cody and Adam jogged over, hopefully. Wade smiled, nodding.

"We heard from 'er…But we didn't see 'er…" He said softly, frowning. Cody smiled a little, before Wade continued. "She says good luck…" He told them, as they made their way to their locker room. Zeke wasn't there, which was a little bit of a shocker to them.

Wade got changed quickly. He wasn't in the mood for dallying around. Vince knocked on the frame of the door. Wade's only response was to snarl and continue changing. Heath cast a glare Wade's direction.

"Sir?" He asked respectfully, helping Justin out of his jeans, as they seemed to have become part of his skin. Vince frowned a little at them.

"Are you three okay?" He asked them, and Wade just about hit a Wasteland then and there, early. Justin shot him a warning look, and he stopped himself.

"No. Wha' the fuck gave you the idea we would be?" He said, instead. As far as HE was concerned, that was generous.

Vince glared at him viciously, before Justin made a fantastic show of falling over his jeans and into Heath's waiting arms, laughing. Even Wade cracked a smile at the scene. Vince glared at him still, before speaking.

"Why…not?" He asked. Wade growled.

"You fired Lena, for expressing herself, you…ARGH!" Wade left the room, shoving past the - much - shorter man without another word.

Vince rolled his eyes. "He doesn't notice it could be for other reasons?"

"Excuse me for asking sir - But what other reason?"

"The Health and Wellness policy."

"She wasn't taking any drugs or steroids, or anything. She has mental problems, WHICH were getting better, and that's about as far as I can think that would result in her being FIRED." Heath jumped in. "You watch, she'll be on the news due to suicide. You watch." Heath grumbled, getting the baby oil out and instructing Justin to lie on his stomach.

Vince left the room in a huff, while Heath sat, in his wrestling trunks, down low on Justin's back, rubbing the oil into his skin soothingly. Justin relaxed a little, but he couldn't fully…What if Heath was right…

Wade came back in, and paid no attention to either of them. "We're up in twenty." He mumbled. "And I wanna go back to the hotel straight after our match." He said, sitting in the corner. Zeke dashed in, trying to sort things out so quickly, he barely had time to shoot Heath and Justin a dirty look.

* * *

Lena was standing in the car park, right by their van. The left side of her face was freshly cut, and bleeding out. She didn't mind the pain, even though the stinging of it from the wind made it sighed, as she heard the pyrotechnics for Kane's entrance.

The match shouldn't have lasted all that long. She didn't know who was going to win, but she figured the faces would win. She wondered how Mike and Alex were, briefly. How their relationship was going…She heard her friends music next and lowered her head miserably.

Her hood fell over her face, covering the blood from her slice and dice episode. Her legs shook, and she fell down beside the van, her head rested against the wheel, shaking. She ignored the blood coming from her body, as she slid out of awareness.

* * *

Not that long afterwards, Wade was sore, and aching all over. And he was going back. Whether Heath and Justin liked it or not. They could catch a ride with someone else. He changed into his day clothes, snatching up his hoodie quickly and headed outside, playing with the keys to their van. He noticed a small figure, half slumped down against the wheel's of the van.

He caught a glimpse of the blood by the girl and jogged forward, pulling her hood back. It was Lena…The left side of her face was…mutilated, at lack for a better word. How she'd managed that…

He picked her wrists up and flinched, instantly fishing through his bag for something to clean and bind them with. He was going to have to take her up to the hospital for these cuts…What had she been thinking?

Stupid girl! Heath and Justin popped up behind him, and their eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Without a word, they took the keys from Wade and helped him get Lena in the back seat. She was still breathing, so they knew she was alive…

Wade rested her head in his lap, while Heath started driving, as quickly as he could without going over the limit towards the hospital he knew the direction of.

"Lena…Lena…Wake up, c'mon…" Wade murmured to her, shaking her just a little. It was enough for a few seconds…

"…Wade?" Her eyes stared up at him, and when she went to shut them again, he shook her again. "Don't give up on me now…" He told her. "Wade…" She murmured again, and Justin turned his head over his shoulder.

"Keep her awake, Wade." he told him, as they pulled into the hospital. They took her in as quickly as they could, Justin filling in all the forms for her, while Wade held onto her, murmuring in her ear, shaking her slightly whenever she started to nod off on him.

They weren't aloud in with her, so Wade paced outside the room they were stitching her up in nervously, while Heath called Stephanie to let her know they'd found Lena.

About ten minutes later, Stephanie came in and frowned a little. Wade was in Lena's new room, while Heath and Justin were by the admittance desk.

"Steph…"

"What happened?" She asked. "We don't know. She could only say 'Wade' while we were in the car, and apparently she hasn't said a thing since he disappeared again." Justin said quietly to Stephanie while Heath bit on his nails a little.

"Are we aloud up to see her?" Justin asked a doctor, coming up to them.

"Yes…She's stable currently, but I want her under strict watch. I'd like to have her here over-night, at least…"

"She won't let you keep her in longer than that." Stephanie couldn't help but say. And it was true - Lena wouldn't stand for it. "I figured as much…Go on in…She's awake. The guy pacing before is in there now." He told them, and Justin let out a breath of relief, before following Stephanie and pearing through the door careully.

Wade was sitting on the bed with her, stroking the right side of her head soothingly. "I won't ever go away again." He was promising her.

Stephanie smiled at the scene, as Lena's frightened eyes turned on them. "Wow…never thought you'd actually end up in here." Stephanie teased her, and Lena smiled just a little bit, resting her head against Wade's hand. Wade's other hand was brushing the bandages around her wrists, as if to sooth her.

"I never thought I'd lose it like that." She answered and Stephanie frowned as she sat at the end of Lena's bed. She'd left Hunter in charge back at the arena, to come check on Lena. She had a piece of paper folded up in her bag, but she wouldn't tell them about it until Lena was calmed down enough.

"How did…the matches go?" Everyone laughed. Only Lena could ask about that whilst in a hospital bed. Wade chuckled. "We lost…Um. Trish, Snooki and Morrison are up next…actually, probably on now. Mark won again…I figure they'll nurse 'im to twenty, then retire 'im…Adam won…Cody won. Dalip won a battle royal type thing…" He couldn't help but smile, as she beamed.

"So nearly all my friends have won?"

"…Nearly, we didn't."

"Only you three count as my friends in the Corre."

"Lean's, Zeke doesn't like any of us." Justin reminded her, and she shrugged at him.

"Do I look like I care?" She asked Justin, who smirked and ruffled her hair up. Heath was talking to the doctor, who he seemed to be prying answers out of, frowning. Justin turned to them.

"So, doc, what's up?"

"When did you become R-Truth?" Lena asked him, and Wade kissed the back of her hand, a brief reminder to behave herself. The doctor nodded his head to Heath, who sat back down.

"She'll be fine…Miss Lloyd? Is this the first time you've been in hospital for your…cutting?" He asked, unsure of a way to put frowned, trying to think. Had she been to the hospital? She didn't know. She'd always woken up at home, only with her wrists bandaged up.

"I…don't think so…" She said slowly. Wade frowned a little. How fuzzy did the black out's really make things for her?

"Think so? Could you please explain that?"

"I black out. I forget everything, and when I start to remember things, I'm always in my bed, at home, or at a hotel, depends where I am, with my wrists all bandaged up…So I couldn't tell you." She said, lowering her head a little, as if ashamed. The man frowned.

"I'd almost like to put you in a psych ward for a little while…" He started, but Wade snarled at him. Justin narrowed his eyes, and even Stephanie shifted her position, to look at the doctor a little better.

"But, what did you mean about depends where you are?"

Stephanie jumped in with her input quickly."She's under the employment of the WWE at the moment. We travel a lot." Stephanie said, playing with the paper in her bag.

The man frowned. "Huh. Okay…"

Lena spoke up, very quietly. "I…I can see a psychiatrist…We have one who travels around with us all the time." She said slowly. Wade glanced over at her. She was frightened again. She turned her head to him, and clutched at his hand. Wade kissed her hand, moving his chair closer. It was clear that was what she wanted - him closer to her.

The doctor frowned at her, uncertain. Wade bit down on his lip, waiting for them.

"I'd much rather you stayed here. Why when you can stay in the one place?"

"…Because. I can't be in the same place for very long. I don't like to be rooted to one spot." She admitted, and Wade saw her argument wasn't convincing the doctor.

"No…" He said, just loudly enough everyone could hear him. He looked back up at them, and towards Lena. "I've helped her once before…I can do it again." He said quietly.

"It's a LOT of work…"

"I don't care. I wan' to do it." Wade said, glancing over at Heath and Justin for support. Justin nodded his head, and Heath grinned.

"We'll help too." Justin said quietly, and Lena lowered her head into her hands to stop them from seeing her crying. Wade petted her back and sighed softly. The doctor suddenly seemed to realise something.

"So YOU'RE Wade?" He asked, frowning at him. Wade blinked at him.

"…yeah…Why?" He asked, curiously, as Justin sat by Lena's other side, lulling her with words nobody in the room could understand. What frustrated Heath, was that he couldn't tell if that was Russian or Afrikaans's.

"She kept asking the poor nurses and I where you were…She said that was all she could remember about the whole thing…"

"I remember him saying not to give up on him…" Lena's muffled voice came from her hands. Justin smiled right at Wade then, while Wade darkened.

Stephanie couldn't help but smirk, as Nattie bolted through the doors, and the doctor just about had a fit. Apparently not noticing this, Nattie flung her arms worriedly around Lena, who actually laughed.

"Nattie! I'm okay!" She promised the girl, rubbing her back as Nattie choked.

"Don't you DARE do that to me again, Elena Claudia Lloyd!" She told Lena, who nodded.

"I…I won't Nattie." She promised, not for the last time that night. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"I have other people to tend to. I'll leave you for the moment."

As soon as the doctor left, the paper was out of Stephanie's bag, and on Lena's lap. It was a fresh contract. Lena frowned a little at it, and glanced up at Stephanie.

"Daddy and I already have ideas." She said, winking at her, offering a pen out. "You don't have to show up straight away…but…"

Lena smiled at Stephanie and took the pen, signing it. Stephanie beamed at her happily.

"Thanks Steph. I owe you one…Big time."

"No kidding…See ya!" She said, skipping back out. Lena snickered a little, and Nattie playfully smacked her upside the head. "I'm not kidding, Lena! Don't you ever do that to me again!" The blonde told her, and Heath laughed at her, poking Nattie.

"Chill Nattie. We were all panicked…We had no clue where she was either, or what was happening to her, or anything!" He told her, smiling kindly. Nattie nodded her head, but stayed very quiet about it. Wade sighed, petting the back of Lena's head, as if to remind her he was still there.

Lena smiled and sat up a little bit, her fingers dancing over his hand briefly, before Justin sighed. "Guys…How are we going to do this?" He asked quietly. Lena bit down on her lip, as he continued.

"I don't know how much…work nursing Lena's mental state will be."

"My mental state's FINE." She snapped at him. Justin waved his arm around the hospital room.

"Really?" He asked her, eyebrows raised. That shut her up. Heath put a hand on Justin's briefly, so Nattie wouldn't notice.

"It'll be fine. Like Wade said - we did it once, we can do it again." He told Justin, while Lena stayed very, uncharacteristically quiet. Wade slid up behind her, and she leaned against him, while Heath, Justin and Nattie tried to work things out. Wade murmured in her ear.

"Sorry I didn't fight to keep you with us. This wouldn't have happened had I tried to change his mind."Lena sighed.

"Wouldn't have changed anything, Wade." She told him, as he kissed her temple, finally liking one of the idea's being thrown around.

"Why don't we just be there when she needs us?" Nattie said quietly, stopping the arguing couple in their tracks. Lena couldn't help but smirk. Wade laughed.

"Tha's all we did las' time."

"Guys, I'm seriously fine!" She said, rolling her eyes, before giving up. She was out before anyone else could say another word. Wade couldn't help but sigh, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll stay 'ere tonight." He told the others. Justin and Heath nodded, and Nattie frowned. "Are you sure you'll be aloud to?" She asked. Wade shrugged.

"Don't care." He said simply, as Lena cuddled against him.

She'd be fine…She'd have to be…

* * *

*pokes self with stick* okay, I'm still alright…Lena, you?

Lena: …*pokes new cut on face* Mostly…This one didn't go away!

Not meant to!

Lena: …okay. Next chapter soon…After I kill the typist.


	20. Home Again, and Suspicion

New chapter :D I own Lena, and her family - not Justin, unfortunately .

* * *

Lena woke up the next morning, to hear Wade's purring, announcing he was asleep, and still with her. She frowned…had she just been dreaming all that?

A touch to her cheek confirmed it had been real. A patch was rested there, covering the self inflicted attack on her face. She looked around for Wade, smiling when she found him. Somehow, the doctors had convinced him to move out from behind her, and into a chair at least. They obviously hadn't had any luck getting him to leave her side, though.

His head was rested on her bed, right near her legs. She carefully moved them away from his head, so she wouldn't kick him when he woke up.

A doctor walked into the room, Justin right beside him, and Lena signalled for them to be quiet, pointing down to Wade's sleeping figure.

Justin chuckled. He had to agree with one of Lena's statements from a few months ago at the current time - Wade looked a hell of a lot like a cat, and sounded like one more. Justin leant down and shook Wade awake.

"Hey. Up-sa-daisies, big man." Justin said, grinning at the confused English man, as he sat up blearily, rubbing his eyes. Even the doctor seemed mildly amused at Wade's reluctance. Lena pressed a hand to Wade's cheek, and he looked up at her, eyes carefully finding the patch on her face.

They hadn't wanted to stitch up the wounds on her face, so they'd cleaned them and dressed them instead. Maybe they hadn't needed stitching…He couldn't remember. Things were hazy after he found Lena by their van. He sat up and flinched.

"Back didn't like tha'." He muttered and Lena chuckled. "Lean the other way, Wade." She reminded him, and Wade obeyed her, flinching slightly. Lena wrapped her arms around her midriff, grinning at her doctor, who was checking her over.

"So, doc, can I go?" She asked him, and he frowned as he checked her wrists. They hadn't bled over night, it appeared…Lena waited for his word.

"I…guess." He said, frowning. Lena made a face at him.

"That's not very convincing - What's up?" She asked him, curious.

"I just prefer to keep people in your situation in a little longer."

"I've been in here all night, and nothing's happened." Lena said, frowning at him. "I've done this before, doc, and I've taken care of it for ages. I promise - I'll be alright." She promised, as Wade took her hand softly, finished stretching.

"I'm letting you out, but I'm not…particularly thrilled about it." He told her. Lena giggled cheerfully, as he left the room. "Where's Heath?" Lena asked Justin, who frowned. "I don't know. I couldn't tell you…He was still asleep when we left…We stayed in the van last night." He admitted to Lena, who frowned.

"So he's still o…"

"Is she alright to leave?" Heath asked, yawning. He had a cup of coffee with him. Justin laughed and pressed a kiss to Heath's forehead. "Yep…How was your sleep?"

"Better than in the hotel room." Heath admitted, and Lena chuckled at him. Wade smiled, fingers entwining with Lena's. "Oh, by the way…" Heath tossed what appeared to be a skirt, leggings, t-shirt, and a hoodie right at Lena, who missed most of them. "Figure you'd want something to change into." He told her, and she smirked, before frowning down at the clothes. Where had they gotten them?

"Nattie told us everything while you were out." Justin explained to her. Lena lowered her head a little bit, and Wade petted her back.

"Sorry." She said quietly, and Heath shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. We've got your things in the back, and we checked out for you."

"How…how'd you do that?"

"…paid the woman at the desk off."

"Huh. Well done, your sneakiness is yet to fail me." She teased, while Heath frowned. "I'm hungry." He murmured absently. Lena nodded. "Me too…" She said, and Wade chuckled at the two of them. "You're both idiots…Come on, Lena, you change, Heath, go get the van warmed up, and Justin you go sign 'er outta 'ere." Wade instructed.

"Yes sir!" Lena mocked, even saluting him as she took hold of her clothes and slid into her bathroom. Heath left the room, followed on his tail by Justin, who was laughing about something or other. When Lena came back out, she was fully dressed, and a little clumsy. She went crashing into Wade, who chortled at her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Remind me - up is this way." She said, standing up on her toes to kiss him.

Wade smiled at her, as she rested against him. "Up is this way." He told her, stroking her back soothingly. She smiled contently, and he put his lips to the top of her head. "My Lena." He said softly. She grinned at him, linking their fingers together.

"My Wade." She said, cuddling him close to her. He kissed her gently, letting his fingers run down the patch at the side of her face, before down her neck. His fingers found a silver chain.

Curiously, he pulled it out of her shirt and smiled. She still had the little pendant. He was touched that she'd even kept it. She darkened softly.

"There's something for you in one of my bags." She told him, as Justin came back to tell her she was allowed out. She hopped off the bed, checked around it to make sure she hadn't missed anything, and followed Wade and Justin out to Heath, who had a big smile for her.

"You have a lot of people worried about you." He informed her, and she gave him a curious look.

"Like who?"

"Drew, Cody, Alex and Mike, Paul and Glenn, Hunter, Nattie, Tamina, Dalip, Jerry and Josh, Adam, Santino and Kozlov, Cena and Orton, Hannigan, Phil…"

"…wow." Was all Lena could say. Wade chuckled at her, as she reached over the back seat, feeling around for her bags. She found the right one, and pulled a much smaller bag out of it, something Wade recognised as her safe-keeps bag. She pulled it open, frowning to herself, as she rummaged through it.

Wade could see a number of odd things in there, including what appeared to be a full rose quartz crystal, and a torn piece of paper, out of a book of some sorts, written in Cyrillic.

When she reached the bottom, he caught a glimpse of a photo, of the four of them all together. Cody had been taking some shots for them, and the website. They were at the beach that day…He remembered, because Lena had said the water was freezing cold, and she wasn't going in any further than her knee's…

When she got that far, however, Heath had pushed her into the water, resulting in a four man splash contest. That was the photo at the bottom of Lena's keepsakes bag. She fiddled with one of the zips at the side and eased a box out of it, before putting everything back inside.

She offered out the box to him. "Your amethyst." She told him, and he couldn't help but smile. She hadn't forgotten about that yet, had she? He fingered the box for a little while, before carefully pulling it open, and taking the ring out. The ring itself was silver, and knotted at the front. In the midst of the knot was a heart shaped amethyst. Inside the ring, small letters were engraved.

_I Love You_

He smiled at it and slid it on. He'd need a chain for it though…he lost things on his hands way too easily. He cuddled her close to him and murmured in her ear. "I love you too." He promised her, brushing the top of her head. She relaxed into his arms, and they stayed like that until they reached the hotel.

There was practically a small army out the front of the hotel waiting, and Lena lowered her head, as if to hide herself from soon as Wade coaxed her out of the car, with magic words like 'real food' and 'friends', Alex and Mike ran over, flinging their arms around her.

"Don't you dare do that again." Mike warned her, and Lena nodded, as Alex messed up her hair. "Ever, or we'll kill you ourselves!"

"That's a little extreme Lexie!"

"I don't care!" Lena laughed and cuddled them, before jogging over to Cody and Adam, who were eagerly waiting. Cody had her wrapped in his arms within an instant.

From higher up in the hotel, Vince was watching the scene below him with raised eyebrows, while Stephanie stood beside him, a smug grin on her face.

"Dad, she belongs here. It's her home now." Stephanie told him, leaving the room to go inform Lena of the idea her and her father had agreed on.

Vince continued to watch, as Lena was passed around the numerous people, getting hugs, and friendly words, and frowned a little. He'd want to see her later, warn her of a few things, but he'd leave it for now. She was happy at the moment, so he would leave it be.

Lena laughed as she finally made it back to Wade, Cody, Heath and Justin. Cody had a camera in his hands, which confused Lena.

"Reunion photos." He teased her, and she pushed him gently. Wade put his arm around her, tickling her side a little bit. She playfully smacked at his hand, and he faked annoyance. Lena giggled at him and jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his back, arms around his neck.

Wade used his own arms to support her, chuckling. She rested her forehead against his, and she let one hand fall to his chest, caressing the spot where his heart was.

"Mine." She whispered to him, closing her eyes. Wade nodded his agreement, smiling softy to her, like they were the only people in the world…

"Your's…" He whispered back. A loud 'CLICK' ruined the moment, and Cody stood there, grinning impishly. Wade rolled his eyes at the other man. He was so immature! It was kinda funny when you stopped to think about it…Stephanie joined them as Lena kissed Wade's cheek, hiding the patch behind his own face. He didn't mind too much. He figured there'd be a lot of that.

"Good to see you're out of the hospital in the one piece, Lena…Now, you're going to show up on SmackDown, not RAW with the rest of them. I think we may have a random scene somewhere, where we only see your back…Now…Do you mind dying your hair black again?"

"…No…" Lena said, head swimming as tried to work out exactly what Stephanie was saying to her. The excited woman didn't seem to notice. "Good…know how to do foils?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, red ones then…We'll go from there…here's your hair dye…" She offered a bag out, and Lena took it, thanking her. Stephanie disappeared back into the hotel, and Lena turned back to the four men.

"So…hang on. I'm dying my hair black…and…?"

"Putting red streaks in it." Cody supplied. "Want me to do it?" He offered. Lena nodded, as she caught up a little. "Oh, thanks Codes!" She said, and he chuckled, petting her arm.

"First…more photos!" He said, grinning widely at her. Lena couldn't help but smirk a little at him, before Heath and Justin wrapped an arm around her from each side. She put an arm around each of them, grinning as Cody clicked the photo, laughing at Heath.

"No pulling faces!" He grumbled, as Alex and Mike dashed over. Their turn, it appeared.

Lena stood between them and hugged them both, resting her head on Mike's shoulder. Alex pulled her aside a little bit after they finished with their photos.

"Lena…are you happy? I am, and I don't you to be miserable…" he said quietly. Lena beamed up at him, nodding to him. "I don't think I could happier…Kevin…Thanks." She said, touching his arm as he went to leave. Alex smiled over his shoulder at her.

"As long as we're both happy with the changes." He told her, grinning, skipping over to Mike and kissing his jaw affectionately. Lena smiled as Mike put an arm around Alex, nuzzling him gently, and Alex's expression shifted into one of pure delight. He really was happy…That made her feel much better. She skipped back to Wade. His arms rested around her waist instantly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, so their lips could touch.

Cody snapped another picture, and Lena put a hand out, as if to stop him. He kept taking them, even of Heath and Justin making idiots of themselves, shoving each other around, and stealing each others bags and things, and even of Justin trying to put one of Lena's more girly shirts on Heath.

"Those are going in the 'no one else see's these' pile." Mike said, laughing at them. Alex nodded his head, kissing the top of Mike's head and stroking his hair back. Cody suddenly turned on them and snapped one, and Alex's eyes widened.

"Cody Runnels, you delete that photo now." Alex glared. Cody stuck his tongue out. "Make me!" He said, taking off. Alex wasn't far behind him, and used the extra length in his legs to catch up to Cody, pinning him down. "Now. Next one is an STF. Delete. The. Photo." Alex threatened. Cody smirked and tossed it over to Mike, who caught it easily. When Alex walked over, Mike smirked, and tossed it over to Heath, who grinned. What an 'Awesome' game.

"Who's up for toss the camera?" Justin asked, and Lena shrugged. "I'm in." She said, giggling. It turned into a game of monkey in the middle, which Wade found hilarious. He stayed out for the most part, until Lena decided they should stop wrecking Cody's camera and find a ball to play a game with.

Cody agreed and quickly snatched his camera up and ran inside, while the rest of them, Wade and Alex included, hunted for a decent sized ball to mess around with. They were messing around in the parking lot most of the day, until it was time for the RAW taping. Lena pouted, and Cody shrugged it off.

"Put it this way. I'll can put this stuff in your hair before my match." He said, holding up the boxes of hair dye for her to see, and remember. "And when I get out, we'll rinse it out and do the foils." He told her, and Lena nodded, tossing the bouncy ball in the back of the van.

"See you guys there." She said, waving at Cody, Mike and Alex.

When they got to the arena, Lena was in a much brighter mood, to the point it was very catching. Even Alberto, who was always cranky at everyone, found himself in a good mood from being around her. Cody did her hair for her, and took off to go get ready for his match with Phil, against Randy and Rey. Randy himself tapped on the door, Phil cautious behind him

"Hey…We heard the WWE's personal sun came back." Randy said, and Lena laughed, nodding. "Hiya Randy. Hi Phil." She said, poking at the plastic bag on her head. God, that thing was annoying!

Randy was grinning, as he sat down beside Lena. "Did a good job of your face." He told her. She'd taken off her patch, exposing the cuts to the air briefly, allowing them to breathe instead of getting suffocated. She'd put a patch on before she went to bed, and would leave it on until she got to the SmackDown nodded, frowning at her a little bit, eyes locking on the plastic bag on her head.

"If it's not too much to ask - What's that for?" He asked, frowning at her. Lena put a hand up to the accursed thing, and made a face. "To stop hair dye going everywhere. Keeps it off the walls and stuff." She told him, and Phil nodded his head, retreating back to his quiet state.

"Good to know you're okay." Randy said to her, examining her wrists, which she'd covered with gloves again. Phil leaned over, curious. Lena couldn't help but smile at Phil, until Rey, the Midget Mask Bearer, knocked on the side of the locker room door.

"Guys, we need to go." He said, waving a hand up to Lena, who nodded back to him. They had a mutual…understanding of one another, but neither particularly liked the other very much. Lena seemed to have a thing against guys in masks, something not one of her friends could get her to explain. Randy nodded.

"Good to have you back here, Lean's - it was miserable without you." He informed her, and Lena grinned at him, and Phil, who smiled just a little bit at her.

"Thanks guys…I didn't know things had been that bad…" She admitted, and Randy chuckled as he turned to leave the room. "You have no clue." He said to her, and Phil hung back a few seconds.

"He's right…we all were miserable." He told her sweetly. He offered a hand out to her, and, smiling a little bit, she took it. "I'm back now - you guys should be fine." She said, and Phil frowned at her.

"It wasn't us we were worried about." He told her softly, leaving the room. Lena frowned, and turned her head to Justin, who nodded. "It wasn't. Everyone was worried about you, because they knew you had a tendency to do stupid things when you got upset." He informed her, and Lena frowned. Wade smiled at her a little, while she played with her hands, trying to work out a way to occupy her time, until Cody came back.

Wade chuckled at her, watching her try and fill some sort of time in. She pouted as she sat upwards, looking around for something or other.

When she couldn't find it, she actually pouted, and stood up, walking around in circles through their locker room. She was getting frustrated. It was sorta cute…

Wade pulled her into his lap and kissed her temple - he had to give it to Cody. He'd done a good job of not letting any get on her face.

Lena was initially a little surprised, but she relaxed into his hold, glad of the plastic bag on her head. Heath was on the phone with someone, which was hard with Justin nibbling on his fingers.

Suddenly, Heath yelped, as Justin full fledge bit his pinkie finger, and Lena couldn't help but laugh. _"Who was that, dear?" _A voice asked on the other side of the phone. Justin swiped the phone from Heath, and spoke into it, much to Heath's frustration.

"Hi Mrs. Miller!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, Justin, wonderful to hear from you!"

"You too! Don't worry about any sudden noise's Heath makes. I'm experimenting." He said, before saying goodbye and handing the phone back to Heath, who was more than a little horrified.

"…Ma?…I better go…" He said, flipping Lena off while she laughed into Wade's shoulder. "Yes…I know Justin is the closest thing you have to a daughter-in-law…" Lena lost it, and actually had to leave the room so Heath could finish his phone call.

Justin looked completely bewildered, as Heath grinned at him. "…Yes, ma, we are in fact going out. Call ya later." He said, hanging up. Wade was amused, just watching the variety of expressions that crossed the two men's could be heard cackling outside the door, and Justin's mouth was imitating a fishes.

"You…You…TOLD her?" Justin asked, bewildered. "Why on EARTH would you do that, Heath?" Justin was more than a little confused.

"She wanted to know why you were biting my fingers, aside from experimenting…Which had her very curious - why was I allowing it in the first place. So…I told her. I don't think we should have to hide from our families." Heath explained, before they heard Lena's voice talking to someone. Cody was back, it would appear. She entered the room, him by her side. "Okay…"

He was a yet to take his mask off, as he steered her into the locker room and pulled the plastic bag carefully off of her head, making sure all the spots were black, before telling her she could wash it out. She shut the door behind her, and Cody cast a glance at Heath and Justin, who were very caught up in each other, it would appear. As if it were only them in the locker room, instead of himself, Wade and Lena.

Heath was lying with his head in Justin's lap, eyes closed as Justin stroked his hair softly, running his palms down Heath's cheeks. Heath was so relaxed, that Cody believed that he and Wade could set a bomb off in Dwayne's locker room, and Heath would still be in Justin's lap.

Justin seemed to be enjoying it too, until Zeke came into the room and threw them the filthiest look. Wade caught that look and stood up, grabbing hold of Zeke's arm and pulling him out of the locker room.

"Look, you stop this homophobic ass-hole thing now. You're upsettin' Heath and Justin, and you're upsettin' Lena too, and you're really startin' to annoy me with it. SO. Cut it out, and get yourself a different locker room. I ever see you look at them like tha' again, I will have Vince write you out of our storyline, and we're the closest things you've got to friends, so I would keep my filthy looks to myself, and get over it." He snarled at Zeke.

"As unofficial leader of The Corre, this is your last warnin'. I know Lena's had a talk to you 'bout it, and so 'as Heath. So cut it out. They've asked you nicely, now I'm telling you." Wade said, turning on his heel and walking back into the was out of the bathroom already, and Cody was blow drying her hair.

Heath and Justin were missing, he noted. Lena caught that.

"They're in the bathroom…Figured since Zeke was around they'd move it towards the bathroom. Poor Justin was practically in tears, even when Heath tried to suggest it as gently as he could. They said thanks for sticking up for them." She said, over the hair dryer Cody was using. Evan Bourne slid into the room, and Cody beamed at the high-flying man.

"Hi Evan." He said, as Evan crossed the room and kissed Cody's temple. Wade raised his eyebrows at Cody, who blushed darkly.

"It's hard making things work when you're on separate shows…but it's worth it." Cody told Wade, as Evan and Lena quickly got into a conversation about aerial techniques. Wade smiled at Cody. So that was why he didn't care about Heath and Justin. Sneaky guy.

Cody put the hair dryer down, and brushed through the length of Lena's hair, which had gone very curly after being wet. Wade noticed the bleach and frowned. Why hadn't Cody just folded the foils up and dyed them like that, with a bluer base to work off of?

Lena could see Wade's confusion. "Because, with a bluer base, it'd come out slightly on the magenta side, and Steph and Vince want red, so…" She frowned, as Cody finished brushing her hair, and put his arms around Evan, beaming at the smaller man. He was so cute…Heath and Justin reappeared from the bathroom, Justin's eyes red and puffy. Lena didn't say anything, just stood up and wrapped her arms around him, holding the upset man to her.

Heath gestured to Wade, who frowned and stepped away from the other four. Heath was by him in an instant. "That jack-ass makes Justin cry one more time, I'm knocking his teeth out. I've had it up to here with him!" Heath grumbled at Wade, who nodded. "I talked to 'im about tha'.""We heard…Thanks." Heath said, and Wade beamed at him, as Lena managed to calm Justin down further. Justin couldn't help but thank whatever mystical forces there were, that aloud him to have such good, accepting, friends, and an Angel like all had to have been Angel's in a past life…He couldn't help but think. Heath rejoined Justin, kissing his temple softly. "It'll be okay, promise." Heath whispered to him. "If you like, I'll team with him when we go beat down Dwayne and Cena, instead of you? I know he makes you feel bad." The red head continued. Justin nodded, sniffing, and Heath kissed him again. Justin smiled as he leaned against Heath, and Heath put his arms around the man, smiling at the contact. "Justin, don't worry about Ezekiel…" Lena said quietly. "He's just jealous he doesn't have something like you and Heath, or Wade and I, or even Cody and Evan have." Cody beamed at her mentioning them, and even Evan had a smile for her. Heath had to remind himself to thank Lena later. Justin was right back to his usual self again, something that made him smile even wider.

Lena growled up at the screen, and they all jumped. The new guy, Sin Cara, was attacking Sheamus. Lena waited until he retreated backstage, and Lena was up and gone within a minute. She reached right behind the entrance and shoved him into a metal support from behind, growling at him through gritted teeth. Wade and Justin showed up behind her, while Sin Cara gasped out."Okay, listen here, batman! Sheamus happens to be a good friend of mine, and of many of the people back here. Everyone's just seen that, and I can tell you, you are in deep shit now. If I hear you've attacked him again, I'll be back, got it?" She snapped at him. "Help yourself to the Zack Ryder's and Trent Barretta's. Touch Sheamus, or any of my friends again, I'll make SURE you don't wrestle here very long." She snapped, and Wade tugged her back. "Justin, take 'er back." He said quietly, offering his hand to the much - MUCH - shorter man. "Sorry 'bout 'er. She's very protective of…practically everyone." He said, frowning. "I know that doesn't make up for what jus' 'appened, but…"Sin Cara nodded at him. "It's okay…I figured I'd get attacked by someone for that." He told Wade through the mask. His voice was very muffled by it. Maybe that was the point - if something seriously hurt, it he could curse every name under the sun and no one could hear nodded, glad they were on separate shows. "Again, I'm so sorry…" "It's fine. Fire's can't be tamed very well, unless you throw water at it." Sin Cara said simply, and Wade nodded again. His neck was hurting now. Sin Cara waved goodbye, and disappeared cheerfully, as though he hadn't gotten thrown at something, by a girl who was definitely taller than he went back to their locker room, where Justin was scolding her like a child. She wasn't paying any mind to it, and Wade raised his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes back at him, biting on her lip as Justin finished…or more, Heath had wrapped himself around Justin, and Justin completely forgot about what he was saying.A little while later, they got called, and Lena stayed behind, reminding Justin not to let Zeke get to him while they were out was still doing the foils, but he was changing the mixture a little bit. "This is the colour the streaks are going to go." He told her, showing her a piece of hair he'd cut from earlier. He'd cut a good two inches off the bottom of her hair after dying it again. The ends of her hair just hadn't liked that at all, so she'd given him the go-ahead to cut leaned over to get a look himself. The colour was almost like that of blood. Lena nodded.

"That's pretty good." Lena said, grinning widely. Evan beamed and started helping Cody out, something Lena was nervous about. They'd put on the screen what was going on in the ring, and Lena was practically biting her nails through to the bones while she watched. She hated watched them getting attacked, which was why Wade normally put her at the commentators table - so she'd have something to stop her from running in there and getting attacked herself. She bit her lip, as Wade got 'The Peoples Elbow' and Heath got an 'Attitude Adjustment.'

"Poor Heath, he's had a rough few weeks." Lena said quietly, and Evan nodded. "Poor guy. Hope this isn't leading to him splitting from you guys. The four of you work well together. Zeke's just around for the muscle." Evan said, and Lena nodded her agreement. She hadn't known him that long, but they were on the exact same wave length, so it made talking to him very easy, she came back into the room, half supporting Heath, while Wade was limping. It was Cody pulling on her hair that stopped her from bolting over to them. Justin had one hand over his eye, while the other helped Heath down. "Nice punch, Wade.""Sorry, Justin." The taller man said, biting down on his lip. He hadn't meant to hit Justin there…Heath carefully felt the ground below him, and Justin sighed. "I'm going to go get a trainer." He said gently, kissing Heath's temple and disappearing out the door. Wade thought that was an extremely good idea, watching the way Heath was looking around. Evan sighed softly, snuggling Cody, who was just finishing the foils."You can rinse these out back at the hotel." He told her, petting her back. She pulled on her hoodie and tugged it over her head. She could probably contact aliens, she had that much foil in her hair. Wade put his arms around her. "You okay?" She asked him. "Knee botherin' me again." Wade murmured. Lena frowned. "How does that work off a people's elbow and a rock bottom?" She asked, as Cody and Evan grabbed their things and took off. "I 'ave no clue." He admitted to Lena, who chuckled to herself gently. Justin came back in, clutching at his ribs, where a fast growing bruise was seen in the shape of a foot. A trainer followed him in, and Lena was down beside Justin in a second."What happened?""Zeke…" He grumbled to Lena. "Got me right where it kills after the 450 splash…"Lena grumbled, glancing up at Wade, who shook his head. Lena would have been on a mission to kill, but would have been destroyed."I'll deal with Zeke, you stay with these two." He said, leaving the room in search of Zeke. Didn't take much effort, and when he did find him, Zeke nearly attacked him too, until he realised it was Wade. He lowered his fist, and Wade glared at him. "I warned you about tha'.""No. You just said no more filthy looks.""Fuck you. Now, you listen good, cupcake. I've 'AD it. They're shy enough about being the way they are, without you makin' it worse. Go back to your hotel room, alone, and leave them the 'ell alone!" Wade snapped at him. Zeke glared, but did as he was told.

When Wade came back, the trainer was gone, and Justin was on his back, stretching the way the trainer's had told him to, since he first started having problems."They reckon I might have a cracked rib…""Tha's nothin' new…Why you keep flipping off the turnbuckle is beyond me." Wade said. Lena grinned up at Wade."Cause he's got competition now. We made a bet at the start of the year who could do the most flipping around for half the year. I'm winning, so we may be headed to the beach again.""Wha' 'appens if Justin wins?"

"He hasn't worked something out yet." Heath said airily. Justin sighed as he sat upright again, and came up behind Heath, wrapping his arms around the man tightly. Lena smiled softly, as Heath leaned back against Justin, who kissed his temple gently. "Come on, we need to get to the hotel." He said softly. Lena nodded, helping them up."I'm driving." She giggled, and they couldn't help but agree with her. When they got back to the hotel, Heath and Justin separated from them and went to their own room, while Lena and Wade continued towards their own. They caught sight of Sin Cara, still wearing his mask. He raised a hand in greeting to Wade, who nodded back at him. Lena passed him quietly, and Wade sighed. "He didn't mind. He said he figured he'd be getting into trouble over that one." Wade said to her, and Lena frowned as she unlocked their hotel door."I'm worried about leaving Heath and Justin alone. They're both injured now…" Lena said quietly, changing the sighed, as Lena grabbed a towel to put around her shoulders. "I am too, don't worry. But they've got Santino and Kozlov one side of them, and John and Randy the other, they should be alrigh'…""Should." Lena murmured. "Can you help me rinse these foils out?" She asked him. Wade nodded, following her into the bathroom.

He turned the hot tap on, knowing she hated the cold, and when it was heated up enough, she leaned her head over. Wade rinsed the water through her hair, which had come up really soft after the conditioner she'd put in it earlier. He couldn't help but laugh as she moaned contently, while he massaged her scalp. He turned the water off, and she rolled over, leaning her back against the bath gently. Wade leaned over and kissed her deeply, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her up, away from the bath's probably painful edge, and into him. They devoured each other's mouths hungrily, tangling themselves around one another, like they were a life force, neither could live without the other.

He pulled back when air became an annoying necessity, leaving them both there, gasping in the air around them, their lungs complaining about the length of time without it.

Lena needed to work out a way to turn off…But that had felt so good, she almost didn't want to. Wade offered an apologetic smile to her, and she smiled back at him. As she left the room to go find a hairdryer, so she could get a basic idea as to what they were doing with her, Wade took hold of her arm and kissed her bandaged wrists. Lena smiled at him and kissed him, much gentler this time. She wasn't pushing anything. The message was clear, and she was willing to wait. "Soon, promise…once you're all healed up." He promised her, and she smiled, at him. He cuddled her close and kissed her temple, before taking hold of the towel around her shoulders and using that to dry her hair enough that she wouldn't drip on the carpet. When she'd dried her hair, she turned to face him. "So, what d'you think?" She asked him. Without the patch on her face, and her hair like that, she looked genuinely creepy.

"Creepy." He told her, and Lena nodded. "Okay then." She said, lying beside him on the bed. "Maybe that's what they're going for?" She tried, and he laughed beside her. "Maybe…You won't know until tomorrow, though.""Tomorrow should hurry up.""Go to sleep, it will.""Can you call Phil for me? I'm restless." She murmured. Wade frowned for a second, before he just about knocked his head into the wall when he realised what she meant. His finisher…_YEP. Good job, Wade…_He told himself, rolling his eyes."I'm sure a Wasteland will work just as well." He said to her, and she snuggling against his side comfortably. Wade put his arm around her.

"More fun if you knock me out…" She said, kissing his jaw. Wade felt tingly all over when she did that. He smiled at her, as she leaned over and turned the lights out, rubbing her eyes a little. His lips brushed her forehead, starting to hum a lullaby - the same one Justin had hummed for her while she was panicking. When she drifted out, he brushed his fingers over the scars on her face. You couldn't really even call them scars yet - they were still cuts, just sealed up a little sighed, wishing he'd been there to hum the song for her when she did this to herself. Why, was the question he wanted answered…And why their van? And how had she even gotten into the parking lot?

And, the question which got him - Why hadn't he, Heath, or Justin found anything in the area she could slice herself with?

He couldn't help but wonder about the off chance of someone else doing this to her. It would make a little sense, no razor blade or anything - but who would attack Lena?

An ass hole…Like Alberto…or the big guy he had around with him, who was literally dumber than the box of hair he didn't have. He'd had brief conversations with Ricardo, as the mans English was limited, and he was much too smart to be hanging around Alberto's type - big and retarded. He reckoned Alberto had something for Brodus…Something Ricardo HATED with a burning passion.

He couldn't get his mind off of the previous thoughts. He didn't know for sure now. She wouldn't say anything about it, so that was pointless…

Obviously, no one else had been in the parking lot. Lena murmured in her sleep, thrashing out sidewards violently. Wade put an arm around her shoulders, one around her waist and locked her in place until she calmed down again, drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

Sighing, he kissed her temple, and cuddled her close to him, listening to her breathing, his own personal lullaby, until it lulled him into the falsely serene world of dreams.

* * *

Don't have a CLUE where that chapter came from. It's just what came out on the pages when I was typing. It's not that late at the moment, quarter to eleven. Next one soon


End file.
